In the Same Place
by dnl23
Summary: "Mencoba lebih dekat, walau sulit. Ingin menggapai hatimu, walau terkadang lelah untuk diraih. Di tempat yang sama, masih dengan perasaan yang sama. Aku menunggumu." Cast : Kang Daniel, Ong Seongwoo, OngNiel, Ahn Hyeongseop, Lee Woojin, Park Jihoon, Yoon Ji Sung, produce 101 season 2
1. Chapter 1 - An Accidentally Meeting

_"Matanya, senyumnya.. sikapnya, semua hal tentangnya membuatku tak bisa fokus dengan apa yang aku kerjakan.. dia seakan mengambil hati dan pikiranku.. entahlah~ "_

 **CHAPTER I -** **An accidentally meeting**

Hari ini hujan cukup lebat membasahi bumi, semakin lama semakin deras, membuat suasana pagi semakin dingin, pukul 6.45 pagi, terlihat beberapa orang menunggu bus yang belum juga muncul di sebuah halte. sebagian tampak menggigil karena dingin yang seakan menusuk tulang.

"Argh, hari ini hari pertama perkuliahan baru.. jangan sampai terlambat dong" gerutu seseorang kesal sambil menggosok-gosok tanganya, mencoba menghilangkan dingin yang datang. Ia nampak kesal dan cemas, memandang hujan yang semakin deras.

Orang tersebut bernama Daniel, Kang Daniel. Mahasiswa semester pertama sebuah universitas terbaik di negaranya, sangat sulit masuk ke universitas itu, untungnya Daniel merupakan orang yang pandai hingga ia berhasil lolos menjadi mahasiswa. seharusnya hari ini merupakan hari pertama aktivitas perkuliahan dimulai setelah melakukan ospek selama 1 minggu lamanya.

Perkuliahan di jadwalkan pukul 7.30 pagi, seharusnya Daniel sudah duduk di dalam bus menuju kampusnya.

Mengenakan celana panjang denim serta kaos putih yang ia padukan dengan jaket tebal berwarna biru dongker. Ada hal yang cukup mencuri perhatian dari penampilan Daniel yaitu warna rambut Daniel yang berwarna pink, sangat mencolok. ia sengaja mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna itu, ia beranggapan agar ia mudah dikenali sebagai lelaki dengan rambut pink yang lucu.

Dia sudah 30 menit duduk memangku tas ransel coklatnya di halte menunggu bus yang belum juga datang, matanya terus melihat kearah perempatan jalan untuk memastikan apakah bus tujuan kampusnya sudah terlihat apa belum.

Tak lama kemudian nampak seseorang berlari dari kejauhan menuju halte bus yang sama dengan Daniel, ia nampak terburu-buru, menjadikan tas ransel hitamnya sebagai pelindung kepala dari hujan yang turun, sepertinya ia juga ingin menunggu bus di halte tersebut.

Pratttt.. tanpa sengaja ia menginjak genangan air di samping halte tepat di depan Kang Daniel duduk.

"haishhh.. sial" Daniel melihat celana dan sepatunya yang terkena cipratan.

Orang tersebut kaget, lalu dengan cepat menghentikan larinya, melihat Daniel dengan tatapan bersalah. ia kemudian menghampiri Daniel dan cepat-cepat membungkukkan badan sembari meminta maaf.

"aduh, maaf.. maaf kan aku, aku tidak sengaja. tadi aku terburu-buru" sesal lelaki itu sambil terus membungkuk.

"ck, ada apa dengan hari ini.. aku benar-benar sial. sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. aku maafkan." balas Daniel, mengelap celana dan sepatunya dengan tangan.

Lelaki itu berdiri, menatap Daniel. lalu ia mengeluarkan saputangan kecil dari tas ranselnya.

"gunakan ini.." ia memberikan saputangan itu sambil tersenyum.

"tidak usah.." ucap Daniel tanpa melihat lelaki tersebut, mata nya kembali memandang perempatan, memastikan busnya sudah terlihat apa belum. ia sedikit senang ternyata bus yang akan ditumpanginya sudah mulai terlihat.

pria itu menghela nafas, kemudian duduk di samping daniel.

"pagi yang buruk ya, maaf sudah membuat pagimu semakin buruk" pria itu memulai percakapan.

Daniel sedikit kaget lalu menoleh ke arah suara, untuk pertama kalinya ia menatap pria itu. pria dengan rambut yang hitam, serta mata yang seakan ikut berbinar saat ia tersenyum menatap Daniel. Daniel sedikit terpukau dengan senyum pria itu, sepertinya senyum yang tulus, membuat Daniel agak bersalah sudah sedikit mengabaikannya tadi.

"ohh.. apaa, oh, iya.. ini hari yang buruk" ucap Daniel terbata.

"maaf ya" lelaki itu kembali tersenyum, sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"iya tidak apa-apa, lain kali jangan ceroboh ya"

lelaki itu tersenyum. Daniel heran kenapa lelaki itu senang sekali tersenyum,

 _'yah.. lelaki ini jika tersenyum seperti itu di hadapan para gadis, aku yakin para gadis akan pingsan'_ ungkap daniel dalam hati.

Bus yang ditunggu akhirnya sampai, beberapa penumpang turun, Daniel berdiri, bersiap menaiki bus tersebut. Daniel melihat ke arah pria yang masih memperhatikannya tersebut, daniel sedikit membungkukkan badannya. pria itu ikut berdiri, dan sedikit membungkuk,

Daniel bergegas naik ke dalam bus, untungnya bus tidak terlalu ramai. ia kemudian memilih kursi dan duduk di kursi dekat jendela, matanya menatap kearah jalan raya dengan rintik hujan yang seakan masih belum puas membasahi kota itu.

Kemudian ia merasa ada seseorang yang duduk disebelahnya, Daniel menoleh, ia kembali kaget saat melihat orang yang duduk itu adalah pria yang tadi di halte bersamanya.

"oh, eh.. kau lagi" kata daniel.

"haha.. sepertinya kita jodoh ya" dan pria itu kembali tersenyum.

Daniel hanya tertawa, kemudian mengalihkan lagi pandangannya ke jendela bus.

Sudah sekitar 10 menit di perjalanan, pria itu menatap Daniel, mengepalkan tangan kanannya lalu meninju ringan bahu daniel. daniel terkejut, kemudian menatap pria itu. pria itu dengan cepat menyodorkan tangannya.

"Aku Seongwoo, Ong Seongwoo.. senang berkenalan denganmu" pria itu tersenyum.

\- to be continued

NB : Maaf jika banyak kesalahan, its my first story


	2. Chapter 2 - We Meet Again

"Ong ? Ong~~~ Ong~~, haha.. nama yang unik, baru kali ini aku menemukan nama dengan marga yang unik." Daniel berbicara sendiri, sesekali ia tersenyum memikirkan nama pria yang baru ia kenal tadi pagi.

Untunglah hari ini Daniel tidak terlambat masuk kuliah, walaupun sebenarnya ia tiba di kampus pukul 7.55 pagi, untungnya ternyata dosen yang mengajar di kelas Daniel datang terlambat.

"Hey !" tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahu Daniel.

Daniel sangat terkejut, membuyarkan semua pikirannya, ia kemudian berpaling melihat orang yang membuatnya kaget.

"yaa ! Hyeongseop..!" bentak Daniel kesal.

"hahaha.. maaf, habisnya aku melihat dari tadi kamu seperti berbicara dan senyum-senyum sendiri. aku takut jika aku memiliki teman yang sudah gila" ejek Hyeongseop.

"enak saja, aku tidak gila. aku hanya terlalu tampan.. hahaha" canda Daniel, kemudian menyisir rambut pink nya dengan tangan.

"hyaa, mau muntah rasanya.." Hyeongseop berakting layaknya ingin muntah. "sudahlah, jangan terlalu percaya diri. Aku tau rambut pinkmu itu menjadikan kamu cukup populer di kampus ini, tapi plis stop.. jangan menyombongkan diri di hadapanku. itu menjijikkan. hahaha"

Daniel hanya tertawa melihat tingkah temannya itu, teman satu-satunya yang baru ia kenal di kampus ini, mereka bertemu saat ospek, dan ternyata mengambil jurusan yang sama. Sebenarnya sudah banyak yang ia kenal, namun ia merasa hanya cocok berteman dengan Hyeongseop. Daniel memang agak pemilih dalam berteman, ia memiliki masa lalu yang buruk karena terlalu percaya dan sembarangan memilih teman.

"hmm.. kelas kita mulai masih lama. kau tidak bosan duduk disini terus? ayo ke kantin." ajak Hyeongseop.

"baiklah, kantin sepertinya menyenangkan." kata Daniel sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

"hii.. kau bertingkah sok imut lagi. mengerikan."ejek Hyeongseop sambil berpura-pura menatap jijik ke arah Daniel.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju kantin, yang berada di lantai 1 dari kampus utama tempat kelas mereka berada.

"Berjalan di kantin bagaikan berjalan di atas catwalk, banyak yang melihatmu. dasar, pink hair boy." gerutu Hyeongseop.

"apa salahnya, toh mereka hanya menatapku."senyum Daniel.

"iya, menatapmu.. tapi aku yang malu. sudahlah, aku cari tempat duduk dulu." Hyeongseop kemudian berjalan mendahului Daniel dan memilih tempat duduk di pojok dekat jendela.

Daniel hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkat temannya itu, kemudian menyusulnya.

"sudah puas berjalan di runway ?"

Daniel tidak menjawab, hanya tertawa kemudian memakan sandwich nya dengan lahap, ia sadar bahwa tadi pagi sang kakak tidak menyiapkan sarapan karena buru-buru ke kantor. Ia sangat kelaparan sekarang.

Daniel hanya tinggal dengan sang kakak, Jisung. Orang Tua mereka sudah lama meninggal karena terlibat kecelakaan mobil, kala itu Kang Daniel masih berusia 6 tahun, dan Jisung berusan 15 tahun, untungnya mereka hanya mengalami luka-luka ringan, namun nyawa kedua orang tuanya tidak tertolong.

Awalnya Jisung dan Daniel tinggal dengan nenek mereka, namun seiring waktu berlalu, nenek mereka pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Jisung berusaha sekuat tenaga mencari pekerjaan di ibu kota, meninggalkan sang adik diasuh tetangga di rumah neneknya. Hingga pada akhirnya masa sulit untuk mereka berdua bisa terlalui. Jisung diterima di salah satu perusahaan besar di ibu kota, dengan cepat jabatannya naik karena Jisung merupakan sosok yang rajin dan pantang menyerah. Jisung bertekad untuk membiayai adiknya hingga lulus kuliah, karena hanya sang adiklah yang ia miliki saat ini.

Daniel sendiri mampu dengan cepat beradaptasi di kota besar, ia dengan kecerdasannya mampu diterima di sekolah yang bagus bahkan mendapat beasiswa penuh atas pendidikannya. Hidup mereka semakin membaik, hingga mampu membeli sebuah apartemen di pusat kota tempat yang jauh lebih baik dari rumah atap tempat mereka kontrak dulu.

Daniel merasa bahagia memiliki kakak yang sangat sayang dan pengertian seperti Jisung, ia berjanji untuk menjadi adik yang baik dan tidak ingin terlalu merepotkan sang kakak.

Sekitar 25 menit mereka di kantin. Hyeongseop sudah menghabiskan ramen cup yang dia beli, sementara Daniel sedang lahap memakan sandwich keduanya.

"Kau tidak memesan mie lagi? satu saja sudah cukup?" tanya Daniel, melihat Hyeongseop sudah selesai makan.

"perutku tidak seperti perutmu, perutmu terbuat dari karet." jawab Hyeongseop asal, sambil meneguk sekaleng cola.

"bukan gitu, ini semua karena Jisung hyung tidak membuatkan ku sarapan, tadi pa..." tiba-tiba Daniel berhenti berbicara, matanya terpaku pada seorang pria dan beberapa temannya yang memasuki kantin.

"Ong ?" Daniel mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

"hmm, benar dia itu pria yang tadi pagi.. Ong, hahaha" Daniel tersenyum.

Hyeongseop yang melihat Daniel kembali bertingkah aneh kemudian melempar bungkus sandwich ke arah muka Daniel.

"Woy, kau kenapa sih. Omongan tidak dilanjutkan, sekarang ngomong dan senyum-senyum sendiri. Aku rasa sepulang kuliah nanti kita harus pergi ke rumah sakit jiwa" gerutu Hyeongseop sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Daniel hanya memasang wajah cemberut ke arah Hyeongseop. Kemudian dengan matanya menunjuk gerombolan pria yang baru memasuki kantin.

Hyeongseop mengikuti arah mata Daniel, "hmm.. mereka senior kita kan? apa kan berbuat masalah dengan mereka?"

"apa? senior? mereka semua?"tanya Daniel kaget.

"iya.. semua, kenapa?"

"duh.. mampus."

"kenapa? Kang Daniel !, apa yang kau lakukan ? jangan coba-coba berbuat masalah dengan senior ya, kita anak baru disini."

Kang Daniel pun bercerita tentang pengalamannya pagi tadi, tentang ia bertemu dengan Ong Seongwoo, sikapnya yang agak kasar terhadap Seongwoo hingga tertawa di bus karena baru pertama kali mendengar marga Ong pada nama seseorang.

"ah.. aku kira masalahnya besar. Tenanglah, si Seongwoo orangnya tidak mudah marah, bahkan setauku dia terkenal ramah dan mudah tersenyum kok" kata Hyeongseop.

Daniel tidak menjawab,

 _'memang sih, senyum dan sifatnya membuat semua orang berfikir dia orang yang ramah.'_

Daniel cepat-cepat menghabiskan sandwichnya, setelah itu mengajak Hyeongseop keluar dari kantin. Daniel tidak menghiraukan omelan Hyeongseop yang menyuruhnya tidak terburu-buru.

 _'Aneh, sangat aneh. Apa karena sikapku tadi pagi ya ? aku terlalu canggung bertemu dengannya, kenapa juga kita harus ada di kampus yang sama. Kang Daniel, berhenti bersikap berlebihan.'_

 **di bus pagi itu.**

"Aku Seongwoo, Ong Seongwoo.. senang berkenalan denganmu" pria itu tersenyum.

"Siapa ? Hong Seongwoo?" tanya Daniel memastikan.

"Ong, O N G. Ong Seongwoo" Jelas Seongwoo.

"aa.. Ong.. hahahaa" Daniel tidak dapat menyembunyikan tawanya.

"kenapa? Ada yang lucu?" Seongwoo tampak heran.

"Ah, maaf. aku hanya tidak pernah mendengar marga Ong sebelumnya. Nama yang lucu. hahaa, maaf." Daniel mencoba berhenti tertawa, tapi hal itu sulit dilakukan.

Daniel menghela nafas panjang, menghentikan tawanya, matanya sedikit berair karena tertawa. "Maaf, maaf ya. aku Daniel. Kang Daniel" ia meraih tangan Seongwoo. Kemudian tanpa melihat Seongwoo, Daniel kembali melihat ke arah jendela.

Entah beberapa menit kemudian, ia mulai merasakan bersalah karena sudah menertawai marga orang lain, ia ingin meminta maaf namun rasa canggung menyelimutinya.

Ia beranikan diri menoleh, namun betapa kagetnya Daniel saat melihat ke samping, Seongwoo sudah tidak duduk disana, Daniel menoleh ke depan dan belakang melihat apakan Seongwoo berpindah tempat duduk karena tidak nyaman atas sikap Daniel. Namun, dia tidak menemukan Seongwoo ada di dalam bus itu.

 _'Apa dia sudah turun? aku tidak tau kalau dia sudah turun.. hmm.. apa jangan-jangan aku tertidur ya ? ahh.. aku belum meminta maaf. '_

"Daniel tunggu.. aku capek, baru habis makan sudah lari.. kau mau melihat aku muntah beneran? hah ?" Hyeongseop tampak terengah-engah mengikuti langkah Daniel yang cepat.

"Cepatlah, kelas mau dimulai kan.." Daniel melihat Hyeongseop, merasa iba, Daniel memperlambat langkahnya.

Hyeongseop berhasil menyusulnya. "Kang Daniel, kau kurang ajar. hahh.. hah~ hah ~"

"hehe, maaf."

"apa karena ada senior itu? kalo iya, kau sangat-sangat berlebihan."

"aku tau, hah.. aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku seperti ini. Kau duluan saja ke kelas. Aku mau ke toilet." Daniel meninggalkan Hyeongseop yang masih tampak terengah-engah. Hyeongseop hanya melambaikan tangannya.

Di toilet, Daniel mencuci tangannya di wastefel, kemudian berkaca membetulkan rambutnya yang sedikit acak-acakan. Kemudian mengambil tisu untuk mengelap bulir keringat yang ada di wajahnya.

 _'Hari yang aneh..'_ gerutu Daniel dalam hati.

Ia berjalan keluar toilet, sambil sesekali mengelap keringatnya dengan tisu. Tiba-tiba..

brakkk..

Daniel terjatuh, ia menabrak seseorang, dan betapa kagetnya Daniel melihat siapa yang ditabraknya.

"k-kau.."

\- to be continued

 **NB :**

 **1\. Maaf jika author masih banyak salah ya, harap maklum masih newbie banget**

 **2\. Cerita awalnya memang masih terbilang umum, tapi nantikan chapter-chapter selanjutnya ya. ^^'**


	3. Chapter 3 - Attention Stealer

brakkk..

Daniel terjatuh, ia menabrak seseorang, dan betapa kagetnya Daniel melihat siapa pria yang ditabraknya.

"k-kau.." Daniel terbata, sambil memegang bahunya yang sedikit sakit.

Pria tersebut masih meringis mengusap kepalanya yang berbenturan dengan bahu Daniel, kemudian ia berpaling melihat Daniel. Anehnya, setelah melihat Daniel, pria itu tersenyum.

"hai.. ketemu lagi, kau Kang Daniel kan?" tanya pria itu. Masih sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sakit.

"h-hallo, senior. Maaf aku tadi terburu-buru keluar toilet, jadi tidak melihatmu" Daniel berbicara formal kepada pria itu, pria yang tidak lain adalah Ong Seongwoo, pria yang membuat Daniel canggung hari ini.

"yaa, kenapa berbicara formal begitu, santai saja. aku seharusnya yang minta maaf. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Seongwoo kemudian.

"oh, eh.. i-iya aku baik-baik saja. sekali maaf, aku kekelas dulu. Sebentar lagi pelajaranku dimulai." Daniel membungkuk lalu buru-buru pergi.

Seongwoo ingin memanggil Daniel, namun ia melihat Daniel setengah berlari pergi dari Seongwoo.

 _'Arghh.. bagaimana caranya aku bisa lebih mengenalmu.. Hair.'_ Seongwoo menatap Daniel yang semakin jauh.

Sebenarnya, sudah lama Ong Seongwoo ingin mengenal Daniel. Bermula dari ospek di kampus mereka. Seongwoo yang saat itu menjadi panitia ospek kesulitan membawa kardus-kardus makanan untuk para panitia lain, ia harus mengangkat sendiri kardus-kardus itu karena teman sesama panitia lainnya tengah sibuk.

Ia juga tidak enak meminta tolong kepada teman panitia lainnya, karena ia merasa ini adalah tugasnya sebagai panitia termuda di tim ospek kampus saat itu. Seongwoo harus membawa sedikitnya 10 kardus besar yang berisi makanan dan minuman, ia harus menaiki tangga hingga lantai 3 dimana ruang panitia berada.

Saat mengangkat kardus terakhir ia mulai merasa capek, kakinya seakan tidak kuat lagi untuk berjalan, dengan sekuat tenaga yang tersisa ia mencoba berjalan menaiki tangga, namun belum sampai tangga ia merasa pusing dan ingin jatuh.

Seongwoo hampir saja jatuh namun ia merasa bahu nya ada yang menahan. Ia tidak bisa menoleh kebelakang karena kardus yang ia pegang mendekat kearah wajahnya.

"lain kali hati-hati, sini aku bantu. Makanan buat panitia? hmm.. Lantai 3, oke" suara pria itu, serak.

Tanpa persetujuan Seongwoo, pria itu mengambil kardus yang dipegang Seongwoo kemudian berpaling tanpa saling melihat wajah. Pria itu menaiki tangga, Seongwoo yang coba memanggil tidak dihiraukan. Seongwoo ingin mengejarnya, namun langkah kakinya sudah tidak kuat lagi, ia hanya memegang pinggiran tangga, menatap pria yang membantunya. Pria tinggi berkulit sangat putih, dengan rambut pink yang cukup mencolok.

Sejak saat itu, Seongwoo mencoba mencari tahu siapa sosok pria berambut pink yang membantunya tersebut. Hingga akhirnya ia mengetahui pria itu adalah Kang Daniel. mahasiswa baru jurusan fotografi di kampusnya. Seongwoo seakan tidak pernah bisa lepas mengikuti setiap gerak gerik Daniel.

Menurut Seongwoo, Daniel adalah sosok yang ramah dan baik kepada siapa saja, selama ospek Seongwoo melihat Daniel kerap membantu teman-teman regunya, seperti menyiapkan makanan, dengan senang hati memberikan makan siangnya kepada teman regunya, hingga siap dihukum padahal dia tidak bersalah.

Seongwoo ingin berkenalan dengan Daniel, namun ia merasa malu dan canggung untuk memulainya, ia terkadang iri melihat ada beberapa orang yang dekat dengan Daniel, tertawa bersama, hingga saling ledek.

Ada hal menarik di dalam diri Daniel yang membuat Seongwoo ingin mengenalnya.

 _'Andaikan aku memiliki keberanian untuk berkenalan'_

Hingga masa ospek berakhir, keinginan Seongwoo untuk mengenal Daniel belum juga bisa terwujud, Seongwoo seakan menjadi pengagum rahasia Daniel, ingin bersama Daniel, namun tidak berani untuk memulai perkenalan.

 _'Seongwoo.. kau bodoh'_ hati Seongwoo berbisik.

Hingga akhirnya perjumpaan di halte itu mengubah segalanya, walau cara perkenalan seperti itu tidak diharapkan Seongwoo, namun ia cukup senang bisa berbicara dengan orang yang selama ini mencuri perhatiannya.

 _'Aku rasa ia canggung karena mengetahui aku adalah seniornya di kampus. Ahh, Kang Daniel.. kau lucu'_ Seongwoo tersenyum melihat lorong yang tadi Daniel lalu.

Ia pun pergi, dengan senyum yang mengembang.

 **Ong Seongwoo**

Seongwoo merupakan anak pertama dari dua bersaudara, adiknya Woojin saat ini duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMA. Mereka bersama ayah dan ibunya tinggal di sebuah rumah besar di kawasan elit kota. Ayah Seongwoo merupakan direktur perusahaan entertainment terkenal sedangkan ibunya adalah dokter di sebuah rumah sakit.

Sejak kecil Seongwoo hidup berkecukupan, namun ia dan adiknya di didik menjadi sosok yang tidak manja dan hanya mengandalkan uang dari orang tuanya saja, oleh ayahnya, Seongwoo diajarkan berwirausaha. Hasilnya sejak di bangku SMA Seongwoo sudah memiliki usaha kecil penitipan hewan, ia sangat suka dengan hewan, terutama kucing.

Sementara sang adik, Woojin sudah diajarkan untuk menjadi penerus ayahnya di perusahaan. Seongwoo sempat ditawari sang ayah untuk menjadi penerusnya, namun Seongwoo menolak, ia memiliki cita-cita yang harus ia raih.

Seongwoo bercita-cita kelak bisa menjadi dokter hewan. Oleh karena itu, Seongwoo mengabil jurusan Kedokteran hewan di kampusnya saat ini, ia berusaha keras menjadi dokter hewan yang baik agar nantinya mampu menjadi dokter utama di usaha yang dia miliki.

Sosoknya tinggi, tampan, kulit yang putih dan senyum yang menarik membuat Seongwoo menjadi populer sejak kecil, banyak sekali yang ingin berkencan dengannya, sifatnya yang lugu membuatnya semakin digemari, bahkan di kampusnya saat ini ia dikenal dengan sebutan 'Ong yang tampan'. Sudah banyak orang yang ingin dekat denganya, namun nampaknya Seongwoo belum ingin untuk menjalin hubungan.

Namun, untuk pertama kalinya, ia ingin dekat dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang sudah mampu mencuri perhatiannya. Pria berambut pink dengan 'smile eyes' yang membuat Seongwoo seakan tersihir ketika melihatnya.

"Lama sekali kau di toilet, ngapain aja hah ?" Hyeonseop langsung bertanya ketika melihat Daniel masuk ke kelas.

"sudahlah, aku tidak mau membahasnya." Daniel acuh.

Hyeongseop bingung namun nampaknya masih ingin menggoda Daniel.

"pasti ada sesuatu yang kau rahasiakan ya.. wah, Kang Daniel. Aku penasaran.." Hyeongseop merangkul Daniel.

"sudahlah lepaskan, aku hanya ingin hari ini cepat berlalu."

Daniel menyilangkan tangannya di meja, kemudian menjatuhkan kepalanya, _'cepatlah berlalu..'_

Perkuliahan berakhir pukul 4 sore, Daniel dan Hyeongseop meninggalkan kelas bersama. Eksoresi kelelahan terlihat dari raut wajah keduanya.

"Aku kira kuliah menyenangkan, tapi hari pertama saja sudah capek bukan main, gimana hari-hari selanjutnya. ahh.." Hyeongseop mengusap-usap wajahnya.

Daniel hanya mengangguk berjalan beriringan menuju keluar kampus.

"Kau mau langsung pulang?" tanya Hyeongseop.

"Iya, aku membutuhkan kamar tidur untuk menghiburku di sisa hari ini." jawab Daniel lesu.

"mau ku antar? aku membawa mobil ayahku." ajak Hyeongseop.

"tak perlu, aku naik bus saja" Daniel menunjuk kearah halte di depan kampusnya.

"yakin? baiklah, aku tidak bisa memaksa. Aku pulang duluan ya." Hyeongseop menepuk bahu Daniel, lalu berjalan ke arah parkiran kampus.

Daniel hanya mengangguk, kemudian dia dengan langkah lesu berjalan menuju halte bus. Sesampainya disana, ia duduk, melihat jam tangannya.

 _'seharusnya 10 menit lagi busnya datang..'_

Daniel duduk bersandar di halte, memasang earphone di hp nya, mencari lagu agar ia tidak bosan menunggu.

Daniel seakan terbawa suasana lagu yang didengarnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ada yang menepuk bahu Daniel. Daniel kaget, melihat orang yang menepuk bahunya.

"Maaf, kau siapa?" tanya Daniel, seakan pertama kali melihat pria itu.

"Yaa, Kang Daniel. kau lupa? Aku Jihoon. Park Jihoon. Kita satu kelompok saat ospek dulu." jawab pria itu dengan ramah, lalu duduk di samping Daniel.

"Park Jihoon ?"

\- to be continued

 **NB :**

 **1\. Author memohon maaf bila ada yang salah dalam penulisan cerita**

 **2\. Semoga alurnya mudah diterima ya, nantikan chapter2 lainnya ^^**

 **3\. Terima kasih untuk review dan dukungannya ya, author akan terus berusaha membuat ceritanya lebih menarik lagi.**


	4. Chapter 4 - I Occasionally Think of You

"Park Jihoon ?"

Daniel mencoba mengingat-ingat masa ospeknya, mengingat nama Park Jihoon yang katanya menjadi teman satu kelompoknya dulu.

Jihoon duduk disamping Daniel, "hyaa, kau benar-benar lupa?"

Daniel memandang Jihoon, cukup lama. Hingga akhirnya, ingatan Daniel tentang Jihoon muncul.

"Yaa, wink boy. haha. aku ingat sekarang.. tim kita, saat persembahan terakhir. Semua orang menjerit saat kau mengedipkan mata. hahaha" Daniel bersemangat mengingat kembali masa opseknya dulu.

"hahaha, akhirnya kau mengingatnya. Bagaimana perkuliahanmu? dulu kau bilang mengambil jurusan fotografi kan?" tanya Jihoon.

"Baik, hanya saja ini hari yang melelahkan. kau.. jurusan seni musik kan? konsentrasi apa?" Daniel balik bertanya.

"hari pertama pasti melelahkan, aku ambil konsentrasi vokal. yah, kau tau kan.. aku bercita-cita menjadi penyanyi. haha"

Daniel dan Jihoon pertama bertemu saat mereka tergabung kedalam satu kelompok saat ospek kampus, awalnya mereka tidak cukup dekat hanya sebatas mengenal nama. Namun, sejak mereka dijadikan satu kelompok untuk persembahan di panggung opsek, mereka mulai dekat. Hanya karena beda fakultas mereka jarang bertemu.

"Semenjak ulahmu saat mengedipkan mata, kau menjadi populer ya.. sudah dapat teman berkencan? haha" goda Daniel.

"haish, apa kau tidak sadar betapa populernya dirimu.. Pink hair boy.. haha" Jihoon mengacak-acak rambut Daniel.

"yaa, hentikan.. haha" Daniel mencoba menepis tangan Jihoon, namun Jihoon masih usil mengacak rambut Daniel.

Mereka cukup lama berbincang, hingga akhirnya bus dengan tujuan daerah rumah Daniel datang.

"Jihoon, busku sudah datang. Aku duluan ya.. lain kali kita ketemu lagi." Daniel berdiri.

Mereka bersalaman, saling menganggukan kepala.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, pink hair. haha" goda Jihoon.

Daniel tersenyum dan melangkah masuk ke dalam bus. Ia tidak menyangka setelah seharian ini perasaannya tidak karuan, di penghujung sore itu ia bertemu Jihoon, teman semasa ospek, cukup membuat suasana hati Daniel membaik.

Daniel kembali mendengarkan lagu melalui hp nya, ia duduk di kursi yang dekat dengan jendela, kursi favoritnya jika bepergian menggunakan bus. Daniel senang memandang jalan raya dengan berbagai macam kegiatan yang terjadi disana, orang-orang berjalan dengan berbagai ekspresi, serta berbagai macam sifat pengendara mobil yang terlihat dari dalam bus.

Tiba-tiba, sosok Ong Seongwoo muncul di pikirannya. _'Ah, apa ini.. kenapa dia tiba-tiba muncul..'_

Daniel mencoba menghilangkan bayangan Ong Seongwoo dalam pikirannya, namun sangat susah. Perasaannya kembali tak menentu, ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Ia mulai dapat melihat bayangan jelas dari sosok Seongwoo, senyumnya yang entah kenapa bisa membuat Daniel nyaman, matanya yang menatap tajam saat berbicara..

 _'Aku sudah gila, kenapa aku harus memikirkannya sih'_ Daniel memukul-mukul kepalanya.

'Seongwoo, aku hanya merasa tidak enak saja karena sudah bersikap kurang sopan, tapi itu semua karena aku tidak tau kau adalah senior di kampus kan? ah, sudahlah.. hilangkan bayangannya Daniel..' Daniel terus saja sulit untuk menghilangkan bayangan Seongwoo dari pikirannya.

Hingga akhirnya bus yang ditumpangi Daniel berhenti di halte dekat dengan apartemen Daniel dan sang kakak. Daniel turun dari bus, melihat ke atas, tampak awan mendung sudah mulai muncul. Sepertinya akan turun hujan. _'untunglah aku sudah sampai..'_

Daniel bergegas masuk ke bangunan apartemen, menuju lift, kemudian memencet tombol lantai tempat kompartemennya berada.

"kakak pulang.." Suara Jisung, kakak Daniel.

"Daniel, kau dimana? aku membawakan ayam bumbu untuk makan malam.. kau belum makan kan ?" Jisung berteriak dari arah dapur memanggil sang adik.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Daniel keluar dari kamar sambil mengusap-usap matanya. Daniel menuju dapur, membungkuk saat melihat sang kakak lalu duduk di kursi meja makan.

"kau tidur ? maaf sudah membangunkanmu ya.." Jisung mengacak-acak rambut pink adiknya.

"ahh, kenapa kau harus mewarnai rambutmu dengan warna pink sih.. haha" tambah Jisung.

"hyung, hari ini aku lelah sekali." Daniel memandang Jisung.

"oh, adikku yang malang, yasudah kau makan dulu ya. Hyung mau mandi sebentar, setelah makan nanti hyung pijat ya" Jisung pun berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

Daniel memakan makanan yang tadi dibeli kakaknya.

"Hyung, kau tidak membeli soju?" teriak Daniel dari arah dapur.

Jisung keluar dari kamar, "Tidak..tidak.. hari ini dan seterusnya kita harus membatasi meminum soju, oke?"

"haishh. Baiklah"

Jisung tersenyum melihat ekspresi wajah sang adik, ia mengajak sang adik untuk duduk di ruang tv. "sini hyung pijat"

Daniel menikmati pijatan sang kakak, Daniel sangat menyayangi sang kakak, karena hanya dia lah yang kini Daniel miliki. Bagi Daniel, Jisung bukan hanya sebagai kakaknya, melainkan sebagai pengganti ayah dan ibunya.

"Hyung aku mengantuk, seperti aku akan tidur cepat malam ini." Daniel memukul-mukul pundaknya yang tadi di pijat Jisung.

"oke. tidurlah. Besok kakak akan buatkan sarapan."

Daniel beranjak dari ruang tv, menuju ke kamarnya. Setelah sampai di kamar ia langsung merebahkan diri di atas kasur. Walaupun ia sangat mengantuk, matanya ternyata sulit terpejam, Daniel hanya memandang langit-langit kamarnya _, 'arghh, kenapa dia muncul lagi ya..'_

'Daniel, hyung berangkat kerja duluan ya. Sarapan sudah hyung siapkan di atas meja." Jisung mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

"Iya hyung, hati-hati di jalan." teriak Daniel dalam kamar mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Daniel sudah rapi. Mengenakan kemeja biru tua dengan garis-garis putih, dipadukan dengan celana jeans kesukaannya, ia menatap kaca untuk merapikan rambutnya. Setelah itu ia menuju dapur untuk memakan sarapannya. Sesekali melihat jam ditangannya untuk memastikan ia tidak terlambat untuk berangkat.

Daniel merenggangkan kepalanya, menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, mencoba melemaskan otot-otot yang terasa kaku. _'ahh.. nyatanya semalam aku tidur diatas jam 1, apa-apa ini.'_

Setelah menghabiskan makanannya, ia bergegas turun menuju halte bus di depan gedung apartemennya. Daniel harus naik 2 bus untuk sampai ke kampusnya, karena jarak yang lumayan jauh, berdasarkan rute iya akan turun di halte 2 dekat perempatan, halte dimana ia bertemu dengan Seongwoo. Menunggu bus yang akan mengantarkannya ke kampus.

Selama perjalanan di dalam bus, Daniel hanya asyik mendengarkan lagu di hp nya, duduk di tempat favoritnya, dekat jendela. Matanya menatap kehidupan pagi di kotanya, hari yang cukup cerah untuk memulai aktivitas, tidak ada hujan seperti kemarin.

Daniel sampai di halte 2, ia melihat sudah banyak orang yang mungkin juga akan pergi ke kampus yang sama dengan Daniel. Tiba-tiba, mata Daniel terpaku pada sosok pria yang tak lain adalah Ong Seongwoo. Seongwoo mengenakan kaos hitam dengan ornamen garis putih di lengannya, serasi dengan celana hitam dan tas ransel putih yang ia bawa. Seongwoo duduk di pinggir kursi halte, membaca sebuah buku.

Deg..

Melihat ada Seongwoo disana, perasaan Daniel kembali tidak menentu, ada rasa cemas dan tidak enak saat melihatnya. Daniel mengambil nafas panjang lalu turun dari bus. Sebisa mungkin menghidari Seongwoo, iya duduk di pojok, sisi yang berjauhan dari Seongwoo, mecoba tetap tenang dan mendengarkan lagu dari hpnya.

Sulit untuk tidak melihat ke arah Seongwoo, mata Daniel sering kali mencuri pandang ke arah Seongwoo yang nampaknya sangat asyik membaca.

Yang tidak diketahui Daniel adalah, bahwa Seongwoo sudah tau kehadiran Daniel di halte itu, awalnya Seongwoo hanya duduk di halte, namun matanya menangkap sosok pria berambut pink yang nampak dari dalam bus yang akan berhenti di halte, dengan cepat ia mencoba mencari buku di dalam tasnya, dan berpura-pura membacanya. sama seperti Daniel, Seongwoo juga sering mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Daniel, melihat Daniel yang tampak asyik mendengarkan lagu dari hp nya.

Bus dengan tujuan kampus Daniel dan Seongwoo seperti biasa tidak datang tepat waktu, sudah sekitar 15 menit menunggu, bus nya tidak kunjung datang. Daniel melihat jam, Seongwoo melihat jam, dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan mereka menghembuskan nafas kesal. Daniel melihat ke arah perempatan, kemudian matanya berpaling ke arah kiri, ke arah Seongwoo duduk, Daniel kaget, Seongwoo juga sedang melihatnya. Mata mereka bertemu..

deg.. degup jantung Daniel bertambah cepat.

deg.. degup jantung Seongwoo bertambah cepat.

Daniel dan Seongwoo tertangkap saling memandang satu sama lain, kedua menjadi salah tingkah. Memalingkan pandangan ke arah lain.

Tiba-tiba..

\- to be continued

 **NB :**

 **1\. Author memohon maaf bila ada yang salah dalam penulisan cerita**

 **2\. Semoga alurnya mudah diterima ya, nantikan chapter2 lainnya**

 **3\. Terima kasih untuk review dan dukungannya ya, author akan terus berusaha membuat ceritanya lebih menarik lagi.**


	5. Chapter 5 - We Getting Closer

Tiba-tiba, bunyi gemuruh petir menganggetkan semua orang di halte, Seongwoo refleks menutup telinganya. "huwaa.. !" tanpa sadar Seongwoo berteriak. Hingga semua orang tertawa memperhatikannya. _(inspirasi mirror prank Produce 101 season 2, episode 5)_

Dengan cepat Seongwoo menyadari situasinya, ia melihat sekeliling, tau dirinya diperhatikan, Seongwoo menurunkan telinganya, mencoba kembali tenang, mengambil bukunya yang tadi jatuh akibat tangan Seongwoo yang refleks menutup telinga. _'sial ! sial !'_

Daniel yang juga melihat hal itu, sontak tertawa. _'hahaha, dia orangnya lucu kalo ekspresi kaget seperti tadi..'_ batin Daniel.

Tidak lama kemudian, Bus yang ditunggu akhirnya datang. Daniel, Seongwoo dan beberapa orang lainnya bergegas menaiki bus. Daniel kembali mencari kursi yang dekat dengan jendela. Setelah mendapatkan tempat, Daniel langsung duduk di kursi tujuannya.

 _'syukurlah tidak terlalu ramai..'_ Kata Daniel dalam hati. Ia duduk, kemudian dengan cepat memakai kembali earphonenya.

Beberapa saat setelah Daniel naik, Seongwoo pun naik ke dalam bus, matanya dengan cepat mencari tempat duduk, ia ingin cepat-cepat duduk karena takut diperhatikan orang karena kekagetannya tadi di halte, tiba-tiba ia terpaku ke sosok Daniel yang duduk di bangku nomor 5 sebelah kiri dekat jendela, Seongwoo sangat ingin duduk di sampingnya. Namun, melihat reaksi Daniel kemarin, Seongwoo mengurungkan niatnya. Ia mengambil tempat duduk kursi nomor 5 sebelah kanan dekat jendela.

Sesaat setelah bus meninggalkan halte, hujan turun sangat deras. Sangat berbeda dari suasana yang cerah beberapa puluh menit sebelumnya.

Daniel memandang jalan raya sambil terus mendengarkan lagu dari hp nya, rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya. Daniel kesal karena semalam ia hanya bisa tidur sebentar, itu semua karena pikirannya yang terus-menerus memikirkan Seongwoo.

 _'Ah, benar.. Seongwoo dimana ya?'_ Daniel mencoba melihat kearah kursi depan, tidak menemukan Seongwoo duduk disana. Ia sedikit kaget kenapa tiba-tiba ia kepikiran oleh Seongwoo.

Matanya kemudian melihat kesamping. _'disana kau rupanya..'_

Daniel melihat Seongwoo sedang memandang jalan raya. Sepertinya Seongwoo tidak mengetahui bahwa Daniel melihat kearahnya, Daniel tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum saat melihat Seongwoo. _'_ _Hai mr. Ong, sepertinya kamu orang yang lucu'_

Tapi nyatanya, hal yang tidak diketahui Daniel adalah Seongwoo dapat melihat pantulan bayangan di kaca bahwa pria dengan rambut pink sedang melihat kearahnya.

 _'_ _Hai mr. Pink hair boy'_ Seongwoo melihat pantulan bayangan Daniel.

Secara tidak langsung mereka saling bertatapan, cukup lama. Asyik dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tatapan tidak langsung yang membuat hati mereka sedikit berdegub.

Bus semakin mendekati halte dekat kampus, Daniel mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya.

"sial, aku tidak membawa payung." Gerutu Daniel. _'tidak mungkin aku menggunakan tas sebagai pelindung, di dalamnya ada kamera.'_ Lanjutnya dalam hati.

Bus pun berhenti di depan halte kampus, beberapa orang terlihat turun. Daniel masih bingung bagaimana caranya mencapai kampus, jika ia nekat pasti semuanya akan basah kuyup, jarak halte dengan lobi kampus cukup jauh. Melihat semua orang dengan jurusan kampus sudah turun, Daniel pun bergegas turun.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Daniel hanya bisa memandangi hujan. Ia ingin menerobos derasnya hujan, tapi ia ingat bahwa di tasnya ada kamera kesayangannya. Daniel cemas, melihat jam tangannya. 10 menit sebelum kelas pertama dimulai. Halte sudah sepi, beberapa orang nekat menerobos hujan demi masuk ke kampus. Setelah berfikir cukup lama, akhirnya Daniel memutuskan untuk menerobos juga, ia yakin kameranya dapat terlindungi jika tasnya ia dekap erat.

Saat hendak berlari, tangan Daniel dipegang oleh seseorang, Daniel membatalkan langkahnya, kemudian menoleh kebelakang. Pria itu tersenyum, Ong Seongwoo.

"butuh payung?" tanya Seongwoo ramah. "ayo." Ajak Seongwoo kemudian dengan masih menggandeng tangan Daniel.

Daniel tidak sempat menjawab, mengikuti langkah Seongwoo, Daniel melihat tangannya yang dipegang oleh Seongwoo. Daniel merasa getaran di hatinya. Daniel melihat Seongwoo yang menatap kedepan, mereka setengah berlari menuju lobi kampus.

Saat telah sampai di lobi, Seongwoo melepas tangan Daniel. Kemudian melihat Daniel yang sedang membersihkan celananya dari percikan air.

"sudah sampai.. aman kan?" tanya Seongwoo.

"oh, iya, aman.. terima kasih, senior.. eh, maksudku Seongwoo." Daniel grogi.

Mereka berjalan di lorong kampus, menuju gedung-gedung fakultas. Rasa canggung menhinggapi mereka.

"Hujannya lebat sekali ya.. sepertinya akan terus begini sampai bulan depan." Seongwoo membuka pembicaraan. Canggung. _'argh, pembicaraan apa ini, dia akan mengira aku peramal cuaca'_

Daniel menatap Seongwoo, tertawa. "haha, mungkin kau harus menyiapkan alat penutup telinga hingga bulan depan." Daniel mencoba bercanda.

Seongwoo kaget, kemudian tampak malu mengingat kejadian memalukan di halte tadi. Mereka tertawa bersama.

"senang bisa berbincang cukup lama denganmu, Daniel."

"iya.. aku juga. Aku kira kita tidak bisa cukup akrab, salahku yang awal pertemuan kita berbuat tidak sopan" Daniel menyesal.

"ah, tidak-tidak, tidak apa-apa. Lupakan saja. Hahaha" Seongwoo tertawa.

"hahaha, aku tidak tau jika kau adalah seniorku di kampus. Canggung sekali rasanya.." Daniel menggaruk kepalanya.

"sudahlah, toh kita hanya berbeda 1 tahun saja kan, aku juga baru semester 3 kok." Jawab Seongwoo.

Mereka terus berbincang, semakin dekat. Rasa canggung yang dulu sempat ada seakan mulai terkikis, seiring semakin baiknya komunikasi mereka. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di persimpangan lorong, fakultas Daniel lurus terus, sementar fakultas Seongwoo berada di utara sebelah kiri.

"Baiklah, Daniel. Sepertinya kita berpisah disini.." ungkap Seongwoo.

'iya. Terima kasih ya tadi." Daniel tersenyum.

Seongwoo membalas senyum Daniel, kemudian mengangguk.

Setelah saling membungkuk, mereka berpisah menuju fakultas masing-masing.

Daniel melihat Seongwoo berjalan menjauh, perasaannya sangat berbeda dari hari kemarin, ia merasa nyaman saat berbicara dengan Seongwoo. Daniel kemudian tersenyum menatap punggung Seongwoo yang semakin menjauh. _'Aku harap kita bisa semakin dekat, Seongwoo'_

Sementara di sisi lain, Seongwoo merasa ini adalah hari terbaik selama ia di berada di kampus. Berbicara tanpa rasa canggung dengan seorang yang selama ini Seongwoo simpan di hatinya. Seseorang yang membuat hari Seongwoo tak karuan. Kang Daniel, pria berambut pink yang berhasil merubah dinginnya hati Seongwoo. _'Aku harap kita bisa semakin dekat, Daniel'_

Pelajaran pertama jurusan kedokteran hewan sudah selesai, Seongwoo melihat jam tangannya, ada sekitar 2 jam lagi untuk memulai perkuliahan jam ke dua. Ia bingung mau kemana, tadi Seongwoo diajak pergi ke kantin oleh teman-temannya, namun ia masih kenyang.

Setelah cukup lama berada di kelas, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk beristirahat sambil membaca buku di perpustakaan kampus. Seongwoo merasa sudah lama tidak pernah mengunjungi tempat itu.

Sesampainya di perpustakaan, Seongwoo langsung berjalan kebagian buku tentang kedokteran hewan, memilih-milih buku yang akan ia baca. Buku di perpustakaan kampus sangat lengkap mengingat perpustakaan kampus tersebut merupakan salah satu perpustakaan kampus terlengkap di negaranya.

Ada 2 buku yang Seongwoo pilih untuk dibaca, ia berjalan ke arah belakang untuk mencari tempat duduk, perpustakaan terlihat cukup sepi.

 _'ah.. mungkin karena masih pagi ya..'_ Seongwoo berkata dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba mata Seongwoo menangkap sosok Daniel sedang duduk di kursi pojok ruangan, mengenakan earphone, sepertinya tertidur.

Seongwoo dengan cepat memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi depan Daniel berada, ia tersenyum melihat Daniel yang memang tertidur menggunakan tangannya sebagai penyangga, kepala Daniel mengarah ke kiri, ke arah tembok.

 _'ia tambah lucu ketika tertidur, Daniel.. apa kau tau betapa manisnya dirimu..'_ Seongwoo masih menatap Daniel, menggerak-gerakkan tangganya ke arah muka Daniel.

Seongwoo membaca bukunya, sesekali matanya melihat ke arah Daniel, kemudian tersenyum. Beberapa saat kemudian tampak gerombolan gadis yang datang ingin duduk satu meja dengan Seongwoo.

"kak, boleh duduk di kursi ini.." tanya salah satu gadis. Diikuti oleh tawa beberapa gadis dibelakangnya. tawa mereka cukup keras, membuat Seongwoo melihat Daniel tampak tidak nyaman di tidurnya.

Seongwoo kemudian menatap gadis itu, dengan ramah ia tersenyum, Seongwoo menempelkan jarinya ke bibir, mengisyaratkan untuk tidak berisik.

"lebih baik kalian cari kursi yang lain ya.." Seongwoo menunjuk beberapa baris kursi yang lumayan jauh.

Gadis itu tampak kecewa, namun tidak berani menolak ucapan Seongwoo. Ia dan teman-temannya yang lain pun akhirnya pergi menuju kursi yang lain.

Seongwoo lega melihat para gadis itu, kemudian matanya kembali melihat ke arah Daniel untuk memastikan Daniel masih tertidur. "Kau tampaknya lelah sekali Kang Daniel, semalam kau tidur jam berapa?" bisik Seongwoo, kemudian tersenyum.

Cukup asyik terhanyut dalam bacaannya, Seongwoo kemudian melihat jam tangannya. Sebentar lagi ia ada kelas, mau tak mau ia harus pergi dari perpustakaan, sebenarnya ia masih ingin di perpustakaan menemani Daniel yang tertidur, namun akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi.

 _'Hey, aku ke kelas dulu ya..'_ Seongwoo menatap Daniel. Kemudian, Seongwoo pergi.

Setelah cukup lama Daniel tertidur, ia akhirnya terbangun.

"arghhhhh.." Ia sedikit berteriak sambil merenggangkan tangannya. Daniel dengan cepat diam, lalu melihat sekelilingnya, banyak yang menatap Daniel.

Daniel hanya menggaruk-garukkan kepala sambil tersenyum meminta maaf. Ia melepas earphonenya, kemudian melihat jam. _'Untunglah kelasku masih lama..'_

Saat hendak berdiri, mata Daniel melihat secarik kertas berwarna biru muda, dengan tulisan Pink Hair yang cukup menjelaskan bahwa kertas itu untuk Kang Daniel. Ia penasaran, kemudian mengambil kertas itu, melihat sekeliling perpustakaan.

"Dari siapa ya?" Daniel bertanya-tanya.

Ia pun membalik kertas itu, hanya ada sedikit tulisan disana..

\- to be continued

 **NB :**

 **1\. Author memohon maaf bila ada yang salah dalam penulisan cerita**

 **2\. Semoga alurnya mudah diterima ya, nantikan chapter2 lainnya ^^**

 **3\. Terima kasih untuk review dan dukungannya ya, author akan terus berusaha membuat ceritanya lebih menarik lagi.**

 **4\. Author terharu dengan respon dari kalian yang ternyata suka dengan ff ini, menambah kepercayaan diri author untuk terus menulis.**

 **KEEP SUPPORT YAA !**


	6. Chapter 6 - Smile and Smile Again

"Dari siapa ya?" Daniel bertanya-tanya.

Ia pun membalik kertas itu, hanya ada sedikit tulisan disana..

 _Tampaknya kau sangat lelah_

 _Jangan tidur terlalu malam, tidak baik bagi kesehatanmu._

 _\- ONG_

Melihat marga Seongwoo, Daniel kemudian tersenyum. _'Apa tadi dia melihatku disini?'_

Daniel menatap kertas biru itu, perasaannya kembali tak menentu. Walau hanya secarik kertas, Daniel dapat merasakan kehangatan dan sifat kepedulian Seongwoo. Daniel merasa Seongwoo adalah sosok yang baik dan hangat. Daniel meninggalkan perpustakaan dengan senyuman yang mengembang, memegang erat kertas biru yang diberikan Seongwoo.

"Daniel, Kau dari mana ? Aku capek mencarimu, hp mu tidak pernah mau kau angkat." Gerutu Hyeongseop kesal ketika melihat Daniel masuk ke dalam kelas.

Daniel yang melihat Hyeongseop tampak hanya tersenyum, melangkah ke kursinya.

"Halo, kau kira aku patung? Dasar" Hyeongseop semakin kesal melihat respon dari Daniel.

"Aku tadi tidur, di perpustakaan. Semalam aku susah tidur, jadi aku memutuskan untuk istirahat disana." Daniel menjelaskan. Diikuti oleh anggukan Hyeongseop.

"Kau aneh, semua orang ke perpustakaan untuk membaca. Bukan untuk tidur, kau sebenarnya pandai atau hanya pura-pura pandai sih?" goda Hyeongseop.

"Yaa. sudah jangan berisik" Daniel menatap Hyeongseop sinis.

Hyeongseop berpura-pura takut, "Hii.. Pria berambut pink tampak kesal, hahaha"

Mereka berdua tertawa, Daniel meninju pelan bahu Hyeongseop.

Perkuliahan akhirnya selesai pukul 4 sore. Daniel menguap sambil merenggangkan tangannya. Melihat hal itu Hyeongseop usik merobek kertas kemudian dengan cepat memasukkan kertas itu kedalam mulut Daniel.

Daniel kaget, langsung mengambil kertas dalam mulutnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Hyeongseop yang sudah lari meninggalkannya.

"Hyaa.. Hyeongseop, sini kau!" Daniel berusaha mengejar.

Hyeongseop yang melihat Daniel mengejarnya semakin mempercepat larinya.

Namun tak lama, Hyeongseop nampak kelelahan. Ia mengutuk jauhnya jarak parkiran dengan kelasnya. Daniel pun mampu mengejar, dan menangkap tangan Hyeongseop. Setelah berhasil ditangkap, Daniel langsung menjitak kepala Hyeongseop.

"Ampun, Kang Daniel.. sakitt" Hyeongseop mencoba melindungi kepalanya yang nampak akan kembali dijitak oleh Daniel.

"Kau kekanakan sekali, kalau kertas itu masuk ke perutku. Kau harus bertanggung jawab." Tangan kiri Daniel melingkar di leher Hyeongseop, sementara tangan kanannya kembali menjitak kepala Hyeongseop.

Setelah puas membalas keusilan Hyeongseop, Daniel melepas tangan kirinya yang melingkar di leher Hyeongseop. Mereka berpandangan, lalu tertawa bersama. Mereka jalan menuju parkiran.

Hari ini Daniel berjanji menemani Hyeongseop ke toko perlengkapan kamera, ada sesuatu yang ingin Hyeongseop beli. Sebagai imbalan, Daniel akan ditraktir makan oleh Hyeongseop.

"Hallo, hyung. Hari ini aku tidak makan malam di rumah ya. Aku akan pergi dengan temanku." Daniel menelpon Jisung, sang kakak.

"yaa Daniel, untuk saja kau menelponku, aku baru akan membeli makan malam. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku hanya membeli 1 porsi saja deh. Kau hati-hati dijalan ya.." Jisung menjawab. Kemudian mematikan telponnya.

"Sudah beritahu kakakmu ?" Tanya Hyeongseop.

Daniel tidak menjawab, hanya memberikan tanda dengan jempolnya. Setelah itu mereka menuju mobil Hyeongseop. Berangkat menuju daerah pusat perbelanjaan.

Membutuhkan waktu 25 menit untuk sampai di daerah yang dituju. Hyeongseop mencari tempat parkir, setelah dapat ia dengan cepat memarkir mobilnya disana.

"Nah, mulai dari sini.. kita akan berjalan" Kata Daniel, Hyeongseop hanya mengangguk.

Kawasan ini terdiri dari banyak gedung-gedung yang menjual berbagai macam keperluan mulai dari pakaian, alat elektronik hingga makanan semua ada di daerah ini. Daniel lah yang menyarankan Hyeongseop untuk datang ke daerah ini, awalnya Hyeongseop ingin mengajak Daniel ke mall saja.

"Huaah, luas juga daerah ini, aku harap disini lengkap seperti katamu.." Hyeongseop melihat Daniel.

"Tenang saja, percaya padaku. Ayo." Daniel dan Hyeongseop berjalan menuju kerumunan orang, saat itu pukul 5 sore, sudah banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di trotoar jalan, bukan hanya warga lokal saja, tetapi tak sedikit pula warga asing yang menjadikan daerah ini sebagai daerah wisata belanja.

Hyeongseop mengikuti Daniel, yang sudah tau dimana toko perlengkapan kamera berada. Daniel mengeluarkan kamera dalam tasnya, sesekali memotret hal-hal yang dianggapnya menarik untuk diabadikan dalam foto.

Setelah sekitar 10 menit mereka berjalan, mereka sampai di sebuah bangunan yang tampak jelas bahwa bangunan itu adalah toko yang menjual kamera dan perlengkapannya, di depan gedung terdapat berbagai macam logo kamera.

Daniel dan Hyeongseop masuk ke dalam toko tersebut, Daniel menyuruh Hyeongseop sendiri yang bertanya apa keperluannya, sementara Daniel sendiri hanya melihat-lihat kamera di etalase.

"Daniel, kau tidak keberatan kan jika menunggu sebentar?" Tanya Hyeongseop tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa? aksesoris yang kau mau ada?" Daniel balik bertanya.

"Ada sih, tapi berhubung lagi disini aku juga ingin memperbaiki kameraku. Tadi kata orang yang berjualan kerusakannya tidak banyak jadi bisa ditunggu. gimana?" Jelas Hyeongseop.

Daniel ragu, ia melihat jamnya.

"Hmm.. kalo begitu kau aku tinggal ya. Aku ingin mengambil beberapa foto, mumpung lagi di kawasan ini. Street fotografi sepertinya cocok dilakukan disini, untuk memperbanyak gambar di laporan ku juga."

"baiklah, aku tunggu disini aja. nanti aku telpon ya." jawab Hyeongseop.

Daniel pun berlalu dari toko kamera, ia mulai menyusuri trotoar jalan yang tampaknya semakin sore semakin ramai. Tak jarang ia berdiam sebentar, kemudian mulai membidik kameranya. Melihat hasilnya, kemudian mencari posisi yang pas untuk memotret. Daniel seakan tenggelam kedalam dunianya sendiri, dunia fotografi yang memang sudah lama ia gemari.

Sudah cukup lama ia berjalan dan sudah mendapatkan beberapa hasil foto yang menurutnya bagus, Daniel memeriksa hp nya. Belum ada tanda dari Hyeongseop.

'ahh, aku lapar..' Daniel memegang perutnya.

Daniel melihat sekeliling mencari penjual jajanan untuk sekedar mengganjal perutnya yang mulai keroncongan. Ia mengambil jalan memutar, Daniel ingat di sisi lain pertokoan ini banyak terdapat penjual makanan.

Saat sedang berjalan, tiba-tiba mata Daniel terpaku pada sosok yang ia kenal. Ia memicingkan matanya untuk memastikan. Pria tinggi dengan rambut hitam, berjalan membelakangi Daniel.

 _'Apakah itu Seongwoo?'_ Tanya Daniel dalam hati.

Ia ragu apakah pria itu adalah Seongwoo, karena pria itu seperti mengenakan baju terusan putih seperti pakaian dokter. Rasa penasaran mengajak Daniel mendekati pria itu, setelah cukup dekat Daniel memberanikan diri memegang pundaknya dan memanggil nama Seongwoo.

Pria itu kaget, lalu berbalik. Setelah melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, pria itu tersenyum. Senyuman khas yang selalu diingat Daniel.

"ahh, jadi benar kau Seongwoo." Daniel melepas pegangan tangannya di pundak Seongwoo.

"Hei, Daniel.. sedang apa kau di daerah ini?" Seongwoo antusias.

"Hanya mengantar teman membeli perlengkapan fotografi." Jawab Daniel.

"Teman? mana? aku tidak melihatnya?" Seongwoo melihat kebelakang Daniel memastikan bahwa Daniel sedang bersama teman.

"oh, itu. Aku meninggalkannya di toko kamera, ada beberapa hal yang harus membuatnya menunggu" Jelas Daniel.

Daniel menatap Seongwoo, dari kaki sampai kepala. "Kau tampak berbeda", Kata Daniel kemudian tertawa.

"Kenapa? apa karena baju dokter ini ya? apa aku tambah tampan?" goda Seongwoo kemudian mengibas rambutnya dengan tangan.

Daniel tertawa melihat tingkat Seongwoo.

"Aku memiliki klinik hewan di daerah ini, itu disana.." Seongwoo menunjuk bangunan berwarna putih.

Tertulis Ong's Animal Clinic dengan logo neon berbentuk kucing yang berwarna pink. Daniel tersenyum melihat bangunan itu.

"Boleh aku mampir? Kebetulan aku juga suka dengan hewan, terutama kucing." Jawab Daniel.

Seongwoo mengangguk tampak bersemangat, kemudian ia mengajak Daniel menuju kliniknya.

"Silahkan masuk" Seongwoo membukakan pintu untuk Daniel.

Daniel pun masuk, klinik Seongwoo sangat menarik minat Daniel. Begitu masuk, Daniel melihat banyak sekali prabotan lucu yang sesuai dengan klinik hewan. Daniel disambut dua orang wanita yang bertugas sebagai resepsionis. Daniel menunduk menyapa wanita-wanita itu.

Seongwoo mengajak daniel melewati sebuah lorong, lorong dengan banyak kaca-kaca di kira dan kanannya. Di dalam kaca-kaca tersebut, ada berbagai binatang yang dipisah berdasarkan jenisnya.

"Klinikmu besar juga ya Seongwoo" Daniel kagum.

"Yah, sebenarnya belum menjadi klinikku sepenuhnya sih. hehe." Seongwoo tersenyum.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Daniel penasaran.

"Aku harus lulus kuliah dulu, baru ayahku memberikan klinik ini padaku.. Bisa dibilang sekarang aku hanya menumpang dulu disini." Jelas Seongwoo.

Daniel hanya mengangguk. Kemudian matanya tertuju pada ujung lorong, Daniel tidak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Ia tercengang melihat hal di depannya.

Seongwoo kaget kemudian bingung melihat ekspresi Daniel.

"Itu.." Daniel menunjuk kearah lorong.

\- to be continued

 **NB :**

 **1\. Author memohon maaf bila ada yang salah dalam penulisan cerita**

 **2\. Semoga alurnya mudah diterima ya, nantikan chapter2 lainnya ^^**

 **3\. Terima kasih untuk review dan dukungannya ya, author akan terus berusaha membuat ceritanya lebih menarik lagi.**

 **4\. Author terharu dengan respon dari kalian yang ternyata suka dengan ff ini, menambah kepercayaan diri author untuk terus menulis.**

 **NEXT UPDATE = HARI SENIN YAA (Kalo tidak sibuk ^_^)**

 **KEEP SUPPORT YAA !**


	7. Chapter 7 - I'm In Love

Daniel menatap jalan raya dari jendela mobil Hyeongseop, melamun. Ia melihat rintik hujan yang mulai turun membasahi jalan, ia melihat beberapa pejalan kaki yang mulai berlari menghindari hujan. Kemudian mata Daniel terpejam, membayangkan kejadian yang baru tadi ia alami.

Hyeongseop yang melihat Daniel, hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng kepala. _'Ada apa lagi dengan anak ini.'_

Hyeongseop inisiatif menyalakan radio di mobilnya, lagu I'm In Love milik Narsha baru memulai intro awalnya. Hyeongseop ingin mengganti channel radionya, namun ia kaget melihat Daniel tiba-tiba memegang tangannya.

"Biarkan lagu ini selesai dulu.." Kata Daniel. Kemudian ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalan raya.

Hyeongseop menatap Daniel, heran melihat tingkah Daniel. Namun, ia akhirnya membiarkan lagu itu berputar. Hyeongseop juga terbawa oleh lagu Narsha tersebut, ringan dan membuat hati merasa lebih baik. Ia menatap Daniel lagi, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke depan.

Daniel memejamkan matanya, meresapi tiap lirik lagu yang di dengarnya.

 _sashireun cheom bwasseul ttae buteo geudael joha haedago  
mara giga naegen cham eoryeo watdeon geojyo  
meonjeo yeonrak haji aneunmyeon geudael nochil kkabwa  
geuljareul sseugo ddobogo ji ugil banbok haetjyo_

 _gipeo jimyeon sangcheo ppunil georaneun saenggake  
duryeo umi apseon geon sashiri jiman  
ganjeoran mameuro gido hago baraetdeon sarami  
geudae rago nan mideoyo_

 _Ooh~ I'm in love Ooh~ I'm fall in love  
duryeobjin andeyo geudaewa hamgge ramyeon  
sesangeun neomu areum dabjyo_

 _[Indo-trans]_

 _Sesungguhnya setelah pertemuan pertama kita  
Lalu mengatakan aku menyukaimu  
Itu bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah bagiku_

 _Jika saja aku tidak mendekatimu duluan  
Aku takut akan kehilanganmu  
Saat aku menulis pesan, sedikit ragu-ragu lalu aku menghapusnya lagi  
Aku mencoba mengulanginya lagi dan lagi_

 _Kalau cintaku untukmu begitu dalam  
Itu hanya akan menyakitiku  
Karena sebenarnya yang ku fikirkan lebih menakutkan_

 _Aku berdo'a dengan segenap hatiku, bahwa orang yang kuharapkan  
Untuk ku percayai adalah dirimu_

 _Woo… aku jatuh cinta  
Woo.. aku jatuh cinta  
Aku tidak pernah merasa takut  
Selama aku bersamamu  
Dunia terasa sangat Indah_

 _'_ _Apakah ini benar ?'_ Daniel berfikir dalam hatinya. Kembali mengembalikan ingatannya tentang beberapa kejadian tadi sore.

 **Klinik Hewan milik Seongwoo sore tadi.**

"Itu.." Daniel menunjuk kearah lorong.

Seongwoo melihat arah yang ditunjukkan Daniel, kemudian tertawa.

"Oh, kucing ya.." Seongwoo melihat deretan rak kaca di ujung lorong.

"Hya, boleh aku melihat mereka. Aku benar-benar, sangat ! menyukai kucing." Daniel tampak antusias.

"Kenapa hanya melihat jika kau bisa memegangnya?" Tanya Seongwoo. "Ayo.." lanjutnya.

Daniel mengikuti Seongwoo antusias, dengan cepat Daniel membuka rak kaca itu kemudian mengambil kucing jenis persia berwarna putih. Daniel kemudian menggendong kucing itu, ia mencium kucing itu. Daniel gemas dengan bulu-bulu kucing yang halus itu.

"Banyak sekali kucing disini.. wah.." Daniel takjub melihat kucing-kucing lucu di klinik Seongwoo.

"ada beberapa milik orang lain, tapi selebihnya mereka milikku." Seongwoo membuka salah satu rak kucing, kemudian mengambil kucing berwarna abu.

"Ini adalah poppo, kucing kesayanganku. Aku sudah memelihara poppo semenjak poppo dilahirkan oleh induknya." Jelas Seongwoo.

Daniel tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk.

Cukup lama mereka bermain dengan kucing-kucing di klinik hewan milik Seongwoo. Hingga akhirnya muncul suara dari perut Daniel yang keroncongan. Mereka kaget, kemudian Seongwoo memandang Daniel.

"Kau belum makan ya?" Tanya Seongwoo.

Daniel hanya mengangguk, malu.

"Aku beli makan dulu ya, makan disini saja." Usul Seongwoo.

"Eh, tidak.. tidak perlu, aku akan kembali ke temanku saja." Daniel menolah, tidak enak dengan Seongwoo.

Daniel menaruh kucing yang ia pegang kembali ke dalam rak. Mengelus kucing itu sebentar, kemudian menutup raknya. Ia menatap Seongwoo.

"Kalau begitu aku balik saja ya.. Mungkin juga temanku sudah selesai dengan urusannya." Kata Daniel kemudian.

Seongwoo menatap Daniel, masih sambil menggendong kucing bernama poppo, "Bagaimana kalau aku memaksa?" Tanya Seongwoo tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Maksudmu?" Daniel balik bertanya.

"hmm.. bagaimana kalo aku memaksamu untuk makan malam bersamaku disini.." Ia menatap Daniel. Sebenarnya Seongwoo tidak percaya dengan kata-kata yang barusah terucap dari bibirnya. _'Kau kenapa Seongwoo, bodohhh..!'_

Daniel melihat Seongwoo, mencoba mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Seongwoo.

Seongwoo menaruh kucingnya ke dalam rak.

"Apa kau tidak keberatan? Sebenarnya, aku sudah lama ingin mencoba dekat denganmu, setidaknya untuk makan bersama saja. Apa kau tidak keberatan?" Seongwoo menatap Daniel.

"Hah? Sudah lama? A-aku.. tidak keberatan sih.." Daniel merasa canggung.

"Sudah lama sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, sudah lama sejak aku ingin sekali berkenalan dan mencoba dekat denganmu. Aku ingin menjadi teman bukan sebagai senior dan junior di kampus saja." Ungkap Seongwoo. Malu.

"Bagaimana? Kita makan malam bersama?" Ajak Seongwoo kemudian.

Belum sempat Daniel menjawab, hp Daniel tiba-tiba bergetar. Ia melihat nama Hyeongseop di layar hp nya. Daniel menatap Seongwoo, mengucapkan tunggu sebentar tanpa bersuara. Seongwoo hanya menghela nafas, kemudian mengangguk.

Daniel berbicara dengan Hyeongseop di telpon, setelah selesai ia menatap Seongwoo.

"emm.. gimana ya, aku ingin makan denganmu juga Seongwoo. Tapi, temanku menelpon ingin cepat-cepat pergi." Jelas Daniel.

"oh, hahaha. Iya santai saja, kalo memang terburu-buru, lain kali kan masih bisa.." Seongwoo menjawab, canggung. Seongwoo menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"maafkan aku.." sesal Daniel.

"Tidak.. kenapa minta maaf, mari sini aku antar kau keluar." Jawab Seongwoo.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan, rasa canggung tiba-tiba menyerang mereka saat punggung tangan mereka tidak sengaja bersentuhan. Mereka reflek sedikit menghidar. Tidak ada perbincangan selama Seongwoo mengantar Daniel keluar kliniknya.

Setelah sampai di luar, Daniel menatap Seongwoo. Tidak tau harus berkata apa. Daniel hanya menunduk, kemudian Seongwoo pun menunduk.

Daniel pergi dari klinik Seongwoo. Seongwoo melihat bahu Daniel yang semakin menjauh. _'sayang sekali.. arghh!'_

Seongwoo merasa kesempatan awalnya berlalu begitu saja. Rambut pink Daniel masih terlihat di kejauhan. Seongwoo sedikit menyesali kata-kata nya tadi, _'kenapa aku malah membiarkan ia tau isi hatiku yang sebenarnya.. apa yang akan dia pikirkan nantinya..'_

Daniel berjalan, tidak berani menatap kebelakang padahal hatinya ingin ia berpaling melihat Seongwoo yang berdiri di depan kliniknya. Ada rasa tidak enak dalam hati Daniel, ia tidak yakin dengan kata-kata Seongwoo tadi. _'apa maksudnya? Apakah dia..?'_ tebak Daniel.

Lagu Narsha – I'm In Love sudah selesai diputar, diganti dengan lagu lain. Daniel membuka matanya, melihat keluar. Hujan semakin deras turun. Mengaburkan pandangan.

"Daniel, kau kenapa? Aku tidak bisa menebak suasana hatimu.. Tadi saat kau sampai di toko kamera itu, kau tampak tidak senang. Apa kau marah karena aku menyuruhmu cepat datang?" Hyeongseop akhirnya tidak sabaran menanyakannya ke Daniel.

Daniel menatap Hyeongseop, lalu menggeleng. Hanya menggeleng.

"hah, baiklah jika tidak ingin memberitahuku. Bahkan kau menolak untuk pergi makan sekarang. Aku tidak mengerti, ah.. sudahlah, aku antar kau pulang saja." Hyeongseop menyerah.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah Daniel, baik Daniel maupun Hyeongseop terdiam, asyik dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Hingga akhirnya mobil yang ditumpangi mereka sampai di depan lobi apartemen Daniel. Daniel menatap Hyeongseop.

"maaf ya, terima kasih sudah mengantarku. Sampai bertemu besok." Daniel tersenyum kemudian keluar dari mobil Hyeongseop.

Belum sempat Hyeongseop menjawab Daniel, Daniel sudah buru-buru keluar dari mobil. Hyeongseop menatap Daniel yang berjalan menuju lobi, ia melihat Daniel berbalik badan, menatap mobil Hyeongseop. Kemudian melambaikan tangan. Tersenyum.

Hyeongseop melambaikan tangan dari dalam mobil, kemudian pergi.

Daniel berjalan menuju lift yang akan mengantarkannya ke lantai tempat kompartemennya berada.

Sesampainya di depan itu, ia mengetuk. Tidak ada jawabannya, Daniel kemudian memasukkan kata sandi, lalu membuka pintu. _'Hyung belum pulang..'_ Daniel melihat apartemennya masih gelap.

Daniel berjalan kearah dapur, ia melihat di rak ada ramen instan. Daniel yang memang lapar dengan cepat menyiapakan perlengkapan masak. Setelah matang, Daniel mengambil acar lobak di dalam kulkas kemudian berjalan menuju ruang tv. Ia makan dengan lahap sambil menonton acara tv, sementara hujan diluar masih tampak belum juga ingin berhenti.

Seongwoo melihat hujan yang sangat deras dari dalam kliniknya, ia memutuskan untuk menutup klinikny, karena menurutnya orang tidak akan datang lagi karena hujan yang sangat lebat.

"Seongwoo oppa, kami pulang duluan ya.." kata gadis yang membantu Seongwoo di kliniknya.

Seongwoo hanya mengangguk kemudian tersenyum, mempersilahkan mereka untuk pulang.

"Hati-hati di jalan, terima kasih untuk hari ini."

Setelah Seongwoo sendiri di klinik, ia berjalan ke arah dapur memutuskan untuk membuat teh hangat, kemudian ia berjalan ke arah rak poppo, mengambil kucing itu. Seongwoo dan poppo duduk di kursi yang berada di lobi, terdapat jendela kaca besar sehingga Seongwoo memiki pandangan yang mengarah keluar.

Sosok Daniel terus ada di pikirannya, semakin lama semakin tak mau hilang.

"Apa kau juga memikirkan dia poppo?" tanya Seongwoo kepada kucingnya, ia mengelus lembut bulu-bulu abu kucing itu.

"Apakah aku terlalu jelas? Apakah dia menyadarinya poppo?" Seongwoo kembali bertanya, matanya memandang keluar, hujan turun sangat lebat, namun ia masih melihat beberapa orang berjalan di depan kliniknya.

 _'_ _Kang Daniel.. Kang Daniel, i think i'm in love with you..'_ Seongwoo tersenyum. _' I'm in love ?'_

-To be continued

 **NB :**

 **1\. Author memohon maaf bila ada yang salah dalam penulisan cerita**

 **2\. Semoga alurnya mudah diterima ya, nantikan chapter2 lainnya ^^**

 **3\. Terima kasih untuk review dan dukungannya ya, author akan terus berusaha membuat ceritanya lebih menarik lagi.**

 **4\. Author terharu dengan respon dari kalian yang ternyata suka dengan ff ini, menambah kepercayaan diri author untuk terus menulis.**

 **KEEP SUPPORT YAA !**


	8. Chapter 8 - Another Secret Admirer ?

Daniel membuka matanya perlahan, ia memijat kepalanya, ntah kenapa kepalanya sedikit pusing pagi itu. Ia kemudian melihat jam yang berada di meja samping tempat tidurnya, sudah pukul 8 pagi.

"Arghh.. untungnya ini hari minggu." Suara Daniel serak. Daniel kemudian mencoba batuk untuk merangsang tenggorokannya.

Ia enggan berlalu dari kasurnya, namun perut Daniel sudah memanggil untuk cepat diisi, ia dengan lesu berjalan keluar kamarnya. Saat membuka pintu ia melihat Jisung sang kakak sedang asyik tiduran di atas sofa sambil menonton tv. Jisung tersenyum melihat Daniel yang keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah sedikit bengkak dan mata yang sayu.

"Hyaa, cepat basuh mukamu dulu sana.. dasar, mentang-mentang hari minggu." Ungkap Jisung kemudian tertawa.

Daniel hanya tersenyum kecut kemudian berjalan lesu sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya ke arah kamar mandi.

"Hyung, apa kau sudah membuat sarapan?" Teriak Daniel dari dalam kamar mandi.

"gas habis, Daniel. Paman pengantar gas baru buka jam 9 kalau hari minggu, Kau buat sereal saja ya, tadi aku juga sarapan dengan sereal." Jawab Jisung kemudian.

"Kau kan tau aku benci sarapan dengan sereal, terlebih dengan susu yang dingin. Aku keluar saja hyung mencari sarapan diluar, kau ikut?" Tanya Daniel berjalan menuju balkon untuk menjemur handuk.

Jisung hanya menggeleng kemudian menepuk perutnya, memberitahu Daniel bahwa ia sudah kenyang. Daniel hanya mengangguk. Ia masuk kekamarnya, mengambil hoodie hitamnya, Daniel melihat kearah kaca, kemudian merapikan sedikit rambut pinknya setelah itu mengenakan topi hitam.

"Aku pergi dulu hyung." kata Daniel sambil mengenakan sandal.

"Iya.. hati-hati." jawab sang kakak.

Sekitar 15 menit kemudian, Daniel sampai di sebuah supermarket yang tak jauh dari apartemennya. Ia menyeduh mie instal dan membeli teh hangat di supermarket itu, tak lupa Daniel juga membeli sosis kesukaan untuk dicampur di mie nanti. Setelah hidangannya siap, ia duduk di kursi yang sudah disiapkan supermarket.

Daniel mengaduk mie instannya, kemudian memasukkan dua potong sosis ukuran sedang ke dapam cup mie. Mata Daniel berbinar melihat mie yang ia aduk tadi, gigi kelincinya terlihat saat ia tersenyum sambil memegang sumpit masing-masing di tangan kanan dan kirinya.

Saat sedang asyik menyantap makanannya, Daniel sangat kaget saat tiba-tiba pundaknya ditepuk oleh seseorang. Hampir saja ia menumpahkan mie instannya.

"Haish, sial.. apa yang ka.." Kata-kata Daniel terhenti melihat orang yang baru saja mengagetkannya.

"Jihoon?" Daniel heran kenapa ia bisa berada di kawasan ini.

Jihoon tertawa, kemudian duduk di kursi depan Daniel.

"Kau mau marah ya? kaget?" Goda Jihoon.

"Hyaa, untung aku tidak punya serangan jantung, sial kau Jihoon." Daniel mengelus dadanya, kemudian tertawa.

"Lalu, kenapa kau bisa ada di daerah ini Jihoon?" Tanya Daniel penasaran.

"'Sudah kuduga, kau pasti lupa. Kan dulu pas ospek aku pernah bilang gedung apartemen kita hanya berbeda 2 bangunan Daniel.. aku dengar kau cerdas, tapi kenapa mudah lupa sih.. hahaha" Jihoon menjelaskan.

Daniel mencoba mengigat, "Oh iya iya, aku ingat. Gedung A-2 kan, komplek apartemen kita sama. Tapi seingatku dulu, pas kita bertemu di halte bus kenapa kau tidak naik bus yang sama denganku?"

"hahaha, kau ingat juga yang di halte dulu. Kebetulan aku menunggu bus dengan tujuan lain dulu. Aku sebenarnya juga jarang naik bus jika pulang, ayahku selalu menjeput" Jelas Jihoon.

Daniel hanya mengagguk, kemudian menyeruput mie instanya lagi. Jihoon yang melihat hal itu tertawa. Jihoon melihat Daniel sangat lucu saat makan.

Daniel melihat Jihoon, "Kau sudah sarapan?"

"ah, iya sarapan, aku kesini juga ingin membeli sarapan. Orang tuaku lagi keluar kota, jadi aku hanya sendiri di apartemenku." Jelas Jihoon.

Jihoon meninggalkan Daniel masuk kedalam supermarket. Beberapa saat kemudian Jihoon keluar, membeli makanan yang sama dengan Daniel. Mereka makan bersama.

"hari ini kau mau kemana?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Aku juga bingung nih.. haha. kau ?" Daniel balik bertanya.

"Hmm.. main basket? lapangan yang ada di taman sepertinya membutuhkan kita untuk memakainya.. haha" Ajak Jihoon.

"oke, kau ada bolanya?" Tanya Daniel kemudian meminum air.

Jihoon mengacungkan jempol sambil mengangguk, mulutnya penuh dengan mie yang baru ia seruput.

Daniel mengikuti Jihoon menuju gedung apartemennya untuk mengambil bola basket.

"Jihoon, aku tunggu disini saja ya.. tidak ikut naik keatas." kata Daniel kemudian duduk di kursi depan gedung apartemen Jihoon.

"Oh, baiklah. tunggu sebentar ya.." Jihoon bergegas masuk.

15 menit kemudian Jihoon keluar, memegang bola basket. Daniel melihat pakaian Jihoon sudah berganti. Ia mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan dan sepatu olahraga.

"Yaa, kau curang.. memakai sepatu. lihat aku hanya memakai sandai. ish" Protes Daniel.

"hahaha.. biar adil nanti kita tidak usah mengenakan alas kaki saja." Jawab Jihoon. "ayo.." lanjutnya.

Daniel dan Jihoon berjalan menuju lapangan basket yang ada di taman kompleks gedung apartemen. Sepanjang perjalanan, Daniel dan Jihoon banyak menemukan tetangga apartemen mereka masing-masing, baik Daniel maupun Jihoon beberapa kali membungkuk dan menyapa orang-orang yang mereka kenal.

Sesampainya di lapangan basket, Daniel membiarkan Jihoon melepas sepatunya sesuai janjinya tadi. Mereka pun kemudian mulai bermain basket, walau taman tampak ramai, tapi lapangan basketnya sepi. orang-orang lebih memilih jogging mengitari taman, kawasan tempat tinggal Daniel dan Jihoon memang kawasan dengan penghuni yang rata-rata sudah tua. Hanya beberapa saja yang masih muda seperti Daniel dan Jihoon.

Cukup lama mereka bermain basket, peluh bercucuran dari kedua lelaki tampan tersebut. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat, duduk berdampingan di pinggir lapangan basket. Daniel mengipas-ngipas wajahnya dengan tangan, wajahnya nampak memerah.

"Argh, panas sekali ya.. padahal kemarin hujan cukup deras." Keluh Daniel.

Jihoon hanya mengangguk, nafasnya masih terengah-engah.

Daniel yang tak tahan dengan panas, akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka kaos putihnya, tampak badan Daniel yang cukup atletis di hadapan Jihoon. Kulit Daniel sangat putih kontras dengan wajahnya yang memerah kelelahan, ditambah dengan abs yang menghiasi perut putihnya.

Jihoon sedikit terpana melihat Daniel yang bertelanjang dada di sampingnya. Ia cukup lama menatap Daniel yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Menurut Jihoon, lelaki berambut pink itu tampak sangat manis dan sexy terlebih jika berkeringan.

 _'yaa.. Jihoon, apa yang kau pikirkan. dia itu temanmu..'_ Jihoon mencoba menghapus pemikirannya tentang Daniel.

Tidak ada perbincangan selama mereka istirahat di pinggiran lapangan itu. Deru angin terdengar sayup berpadu dengan bunyi kendaraan di jalanan kompleks. baik Daniel dan Jihoon, entah sedang asyik dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Hari ini hari minggu, seperti biasa Seongwoo tidak membuka kliniknya. Namun, pagi ini ia tetap datang untuk sekedar memeriksa beberapa binatang yang masih dititipkan oleh pemiliknya di klinik Seongwoo. Tak lupa Seongwoo juga harus melihat peliharaannya, poppo. Seongwoo tidak bisa membawa poppo pulang kerumah karena sang ibu alergi dengan bulu. Jadi, terpaksa Seongwoo menaruh kucing abunya di klinik.

Di klinik ia bertemu dengan dokter jaga yang memang ditugaskan berjaga tiap hari minggu saja, ia membungkuk dan menyapa sebentar, setelah sedikit berbasa-basi. Ia menuju lorong kaca tempat kucingnya.

"Selamat pagi poppo.." Seongwoo mengangkat kucingnya, kemudian menciumnya. "Kau tampak sehat hari ini.." lanjutnya.

Seongwoo menyiapkan susu untuk kucingnya, ia membiarkan kucing itu meminum susu yang telah disipakan. Melihat kucingnya Seongwoo tersenyum, sesekali ia mengusap-usap kepala kucing itu.

Mata Seongwoo tertuju pada rak kembali, ia melihat kucing putih jenis persia yang dulu pernah dipegang oleh Daniel, saat Daniel secara tak sengaja berkunjung ke klinik. Seongwoo kembali memikirkan Daniel.

 _'Dia sedang apa ya hari ini.. apakah jika hari libur dia pergi atau hanya bersantai dirumah?'_ Pikiran Seongwoo terus mencoba menerka apa yang sedang Daniel lakukan.

 _'ah, andaikan aku punya nomornya.. aku pasti sudah menelponnya.'_ Sesal Seongwoo kemudian.

Daniel seakan mengambil seluruh pikiran Seongwoo, sejak ia mencoba untuk jujur pada Daniel, Seongwoo mulai susah tidur, ia khawatir dengan respon Daniel setelah kata-kata Seongwoo beberapa hari lalu.

Terkadang Seongwoo tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya terhadap Daniel. Ia kadang merasa canggung saat ingin berbicara dengan Daniel, namun tak jarang ia juga merasa ingin diperhatikan oleh Daniel. Daniel membuat Seongwoo kalah, dikalahkan oleh perasaannya yang tak menentu terhadap Daniel.

 _'Andaikan waktu itu ia bisa bersabar untuk tidak terlalu polos mengungkapkan yang ia rasakan.. mungkin aku tidak kembali canggung saat bertemu dengannya.'_ Seongwoo menyesal.

Kata-katanya kala itu terucap begitu saja dari bibir manisnya, ia tidak ingin Daniel pergi, sehingga ia akhirnya mengeluarkan kata-kata yang selama ini ia pendam untuk dirinya sendiri. _'aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu..'_

Matanya terpaku menatap jalanan di depan kliniknya, melihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di pagi itu. Raga Seongwoo seakan hampa, disaat hati dan pikirannya terus saja ada bersama Daniel.

"Daniel kau mau main ke apartemenku dulu? aku buatkan kan kau sirup dingin. Sekedar menghilangkan capek" Ajak Jihoon, saat mereka berjalan menuju komplek apartemen.

"Hmm.. ide yang bagus, aku juga masih bingung mau kemana. Kalau pulang juga paling kakakku akan menyuruhku membersihkan rumah. hahaha" Daniel tertawa.

"hahaha, Kang Daniel.. kau adik yang durhaka." ledek Jihoon.

Mereka tertawa, melanjutkan perjalanan menuju gedung apartemen Jihoon.

Sesampainya di depan apartemen, Jihoon menekan kata sandi, kemudian menyilahkan Daniel masuk setelah ia membuka pintu.

Daniel melihat sekeliling, suasananya tak jauh berbeda dengan apartemen yang dihuni Daniel dan sang kakak.

"Kau anak tunggal ya?" Tanya Daniel setelah melihat foto-foto yang ada di dekat tv.

"Iya, aku anak tunggal.. dan syukurnya aku terlahir tampan." jawab Jihoon dari arah dapur.

"sial.. syukurnya kau beneran tampan, jika tidak aku sudah melemparmu dengan sandal nih." Daniel tertawa.

"nih, sirup dan makanan ringan. Hanya ada ini di kulkas, cukup kan.." Jihoon membawa air dan beberapa piring makanan.

"yaa.. ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Terima kasih Jihoon." Daniel menatap Jihoon sambil tersenyum. Memperlihatkan gigi kelinci putihnya yang rapi.

deg.. senyuman Daniel membuat Jihoon tidak bisa lama-lama memandang Daniel. Ia buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya ke tv yang baru ia nyalakan. _'sial.. gila, tidak.. tidak..'_

"Jihoon, apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" tanya Daniel tiba-tiba.

Jihoon berbalik melihat Daniel, kemudian hanya menggeleng.

"Serius? jangan bohong. tidak mungkin kan orang populer sepertimu tidak memiliki kekasih.." goda Daniel kemudian.

"yaa. jangan mengejekku.. kau sendiri bagaimana? aku sih yakin kau sudah memiliki kekasih." Jihoon balik bertanya. Ia tampak penasaran.

"hmm.." Daniel ragu. "Tidak ada, aku masih sendiri hingga sekarang." lanjutnya.

Jihoon memicingkan matanya menatap Daniel, "Aku tidak percaya.." kemudian membalikkan badannya mengarah ke tv, Jihoon tersenyum.

Waktu terus berlalu, tak terasa sudah 3 jam berlalu saat pertama Daniel dan Jihoon kembali dari bermain basket.

"Daniel, kau lapar?" Jihoon mencoba memecah kesunyian. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari Daniel, ia penasaran kemudian berbalik untuk melihat apa yang sedang Daniel lakukan.

Jihoon melihat Daniel tertidur di atas sofa, pulas sekali. Jihoon mengira Daniel kelelehan setelah bermain basket tadi. Jihoon bangkit dari duduknya, menuju Daniel yang tertidur, ia memegang tangan Daniel yang menjuntai ke bawah, lalu meletakkan tangan itu ke atas perut Daniel. Jihoon duduk dipinggiran meja, menatap Daniel yang tertidur.

 _'Apa benar, orang setampan dirimu belum memiliki pacar, Kang Daniel..'_ jihoon tersenyum, dengan perlahan, sangat perlahan tangannya mencoba menyentuh rambut pink Daniel yang menutupi sebagian dahi dan matanya.

Entah apa yang Jihoon rasakan, ia merasa nyaman melihat Daniel didepannya. Ia merasa getaran yang berbeda di hatinya, namun dengan cepat ia menolah getaran itu. Ia tidak mau Daniel menjauh darinya. Jihoon berdiri, menatap Daniel.

 _'Aku tidak akan menganggumu, Kang Daniel..'_ Jihoon tersenyum.

 _'Jadi biarkan aku melakukan ini sekali saja..'_ lanjutnya.

Kemudian, meski tampak sedikit ragu. Jihoon mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Daniel. Perlahan, benar-benar sangat perlahan. Tangan kiri Jihoon memegang bantalan kursi untuk mencegahnya terjatuh menimpa Daniel, dan membuat Daniel bangun.

Wajah Jihoon tampak semakin dekat dengan wajah Daniel, Jihoon merasakan hangatnya nafas Daniel.

Setelah cukup dekat, Jihoon memejamkan matanya. Kemudian..

\- to be continued

 **NB :**

 **jangan bosen-bosen mampir membaca cerita author yaa, terima kasih respon kalian yang baik, membuat author semangat untuk terus melanjutkan cerita ini :D**

 **1\. Author memohon maaf bila ada yang salah dalam penulisan cerita**

 **2\. Semoga alurnya mudah diterima ya, nantikan chapter2 lainnya ^^**

 **3\. Terima kasih untuk review dan dukungannya ya, author akan terus berusaha membuat ceritanya lebih menarik lagi.**

 **4\. Author terharu dengan respon dari kalian yang ternyata suka dengan ff ini, menambah kepercayaan diri author untuk terus menulis.**

 **KEEP SUPPORT YAA !**


	9. Chapter 9 - It's Hurt

Wajah Jihoon tampak semakin dekat dengan wajah Daniel, Jihoon merasakan hangatnya nafas Daniel. Ia menatap wajah Daniel begitu dekat, melihat setiap inci wajah Daniel.

Setelah cukup dekat, Jihoon memejamkan matanya. Kemudian bibirnya mengarah ke kening Daniel. Jihoon mencim Daniel, mencium kening putih Kang Daniel, cukup lama bibir Jihoon berada disana. Hingga akhirnya, Jihoon membuka matanya. Menghentikan tindakannya, ia melihat Daniel yang masih pulas tertidur.

Rasa canggung menghinggapi Jihoon, tiba-tiba hatinya sakit. Jihoon masih tidak mengerti tentang perasaannya, apakah Jihoon menyukai Daniel, pria berambut pink yang membuatnya hampir gila. Jihoon melangkah menjauh dari kursi tempat Daniel tertidur.

 _'Benar, biarkan aku melakukan ini setidaknya sekali saja, maafkan kelancanganku Kang Daniel'_ Jihoon memandang Daniel, mengangguk lalu Jihoon berlalu, membiarkan Daniel tertidur di apartemennya.

Daniel membuka matanya, menguap. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, kaget ternyata ia tertidur di rumah Jihoon. Daniel langsung terduduk, mengusap-usap matanya kemudian memijat kepalanya yang sedikit pusing.

"Jihoon.. Jihoon, kau dimana?" Daniel memanggil Jihoon setelah Daniel melihat sekeliling dan tidak menemukan Jihoon berada.

"Apa aku di kamar, Kau sudah bangun nampaknya, tidurmu nyenyak sekali.. aku tidak berani membangunkanmu.." Kepala Jihoon menyembul dari arah kamarnya.

"Yaa, maafkan aku. aku lelah sekali.. hahaha. jam berapa ya sekarang ?" Daniel mengambil hp nya, melihat jam.

"wah, sudah sore.. Jihoon maafkan aku.. haha. Aku sepertinya harus pulang.." lanjut Daniel.

Jihoon keluar dari kamarnya, mengangguk.

Jihoon mengantar Daniel ke depan pintu apartemennya, "Terima kasih ya Daniel.."

"tidak-tidak, aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih.. lain kali kau harus mampir ke rumahku.." ajak Daniel. Jihoon hanya tersenyum.

"Sampai ketemu besok ya." Jihoon tersenyum.

"Besok kita berangkat bareng ya, kita kan searah.." Ajak Daniel. Disusul anggukan dari Jihoon.

"oh iya, aku lupa meminta nomor hpmu.. haha" lanjut Daniel kemudian.

Daniel pun meminta nomor hp Jihoon, setelah saling menukar nomor hp Daniel pun pamit, pulang. Jihoon melihat Daniel hingga masuk ke dalam lift, Jihoon tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan.

Saat lift tertutup, rasa lega menyergap Jihoon. "huahh, untung saja aku tidak canggung. sial.." Jihoon memukul-mukul dadanya.

Jihoon menutup pintu rumahnya, menatap sekeliling ruang tv tempat ia dan Daniel tadi berada, ia membayangkan ciuman yang ia berikan ke kening Daniel tadi. Jihoon menggelengkan kepala, memukul-mukul pipinya, lalu mencoba tidak memikirkan Daniel, mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan kejadian yang barusan terjadi, ia membersihkan ruang tv dari sisa-sisa makanan ringan.

bip bipp.. bunyi hp Jihoon menandai ada sms masuk.

Bro, aku tunggu di depan gedungmu ya. Jangan berani-berani meninggalkanku.

 _'Daniel..'_ Jihoon tersenyum. Jihoon kemudian membalas sms dari Daniel itu.

Oke mr. Pink Hair, hahaha

Jihoon dengan cepat menghabiskan sarapannya, orang tuanya masih belum pulang dari luar kota, semalam Jihoon dikabari oleh ayahnya jika mereka akan pulang lusa.

Daniel melihat ke cermin yang menempel di atas rak sepatu, ia menyisir rambut pinknya asal, merapikan kemeja denim nya. Setelah itu memakan sepatu.

"Hyung, aku berangkat.." Teriak Daniel.

"iya. hati-hati di jalan" Jawab Jisung dari dalam kamarnya.

Daniel berjalan menyusuri lorong apartemennya menuju lift. Sampai di lift ia menyapa seorang kakek tetangganya, ia membungkuk lalu membantu sang kakek membawa barang bawaannya ke depan apartemen sang kakek. Daniel membungkuk lalu berlalu.

Daniel berjalan santai menyusuri trotoar menuju gedung A-2, gedung apartemen tempat Jihoon berada. Cuaca mendung menghiasi langit pagi itu, Daniel sudah siap membawa payung dalam tasnya. Tak lupa kamera kesayangannya pasti ia bawa saat ke kampus.

Ia kembali mengingat kejadian dulu saat ia lupa membawa payung, Sosok Seongwoo seakan menjadi pahlawannya, melindungi kamera Daniel dari hujan yang sangat deras. Daniel masih dapat merasakan hangat tangan Seongwoo saat menggenggam tangannya. Mengingat hal itu, Daniel tersenyum.

 _'Seongwoo, apa kabarmu hari ini?'_

Daniel melihat Jihoon sudah menunggu, mengenakan kemeja putih dengan celana chino hitam, Jihoon tampak sangat tampan.

'Jihoon, kau mau kampus atau mau kencan sih?" Goda Daniel.

"Jangan mengejekku Kang Daniel, style kampus ku memang seperti ini.." Jawab Jihoon berpura-pura marah. "Sudahlah, ayo.." Ajak Jihoon kemudian.

Mereka berjalan menuju halte yang tak jauh dari komplek apartemen mereka.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu di halte ini Jihoon.." Daniel membuka pembicaraan sambil menunggu bus yang belum datang.

"Iya biasanya kan aku diantar ayahku, tapi karena ayah lagi di luar kota jadi ini pertama kalinya aku naik bus menuju kampus" Jelas Jihoon.

"Kau punya kartu ini?" Daniel menunjukkan kartu deposit bus ke Jihoon.

"Ada kok, kau kira aku tidak pernah pakai bus ya." Jihoon mengeluarkan dompetnya, memperlihatkan kartu yang sama dengan Daniel.

"Kau kira aku tidak pernah naik bus ya, dasar Kang Daniel." Jihoon tertawa.

Daniel hanya tertawa menanggapi omongan Jihoon tadi.

Tak beberapa lama, bus yang mereka tunggu akhirnya sampai. Daniel dan Jihoon masuk kedalam bus, masih pagi jadi tidak terlalu banyak orang di dalam bus tersebut. Perjalanan menuju halte 2 membutuhkan waktu sekitar 20 menit.

Seongwoo tampak tampan dengan kaos hitam dipadukan dengan kemeja berwarna biru dongker, ia juga mengenakan celana denim yang serasi dengan baju atasannya. Seongwoo menuju rak sepatu.

"Hyung, kau akan berangkat sekarang? setau ku hari senin jadwalmu tidak ada yang pagi deh.." Woojin, adik Seongwoo heran melihat sang kakak.

"Ah, itu.. aku harus mengerjakan beberapa laporan di kampus, Woojin." jelas Seongwoo. Tapi sebenarnya, ia berbohong ke Woojin. Seongwoo sengaja ingin datang lebih cepat untuk bisa bertemu dengan Daniel di halte. Seongwoo tau bahwa Daniel memiliki jadwal kelas pagi hari ini.

Woojin hanya mengagguk, kemudian berlalu menuju meja makannya.

"Berarti aku sendirian dong libur di rumah, ayah sama ibu sudah berangkat pagi-pagi buta tadi.." Keluh Woojin.

"Kenapa kau libur?" Tanya Seongwoo penasaran.

"Kakak kelas, ada ujian.." jelas Woojin singkat, ia kemudian melanjutkan makan.

Seongwoo hanya mengangguk, kemudian bergegas keluar rumah.

Seongwoo berjalan sedikit terburu-buru mengingat bus yang biasanya di tumpangi Daniel akan tiba pukul 7.45 pagi, saking terburu-burunya ia hampir saja terjatuh saat kakinya tersandung gundukan pasir di depannya.

Saat ia sudah bisa melihat halte dari kejauhan, Seongwoo lega karena pria berambut pink yang ia cari belum nampak, Seongwoo melihat jamnya. _'ah, tepat waktu.'_

Ia tiba di halte, Seongwoo melihat sekeliling, cukup ramai orang yang menunggu di halte tersebut. Sepertinya ingin menuju kampus yang sama dengan Seongwoo, karena ada beberapa wajah yang Seongwoo kenal, ia hanya menunduk dan tersenyum saat ada yang menyapanya.

Sekitar 5 menit kemudian, bus mulai terlihat dari arah selatan. Semakin dekat bus, semakin tak menentu juga hati Seongwoo. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, Seongwoo berencana untuk menganggetkan Daniel.

 _'Aku ingin melihat reaksi Daniel jika terkejut..'_ Seongwoo tersenyum kemudian berjalan menuju belakang halte yang memang tertutup dari jalan raya, sehingga Daniel tidak akan melihatnya.

Bus itu berhenti tepat di depan halte, Seongwoo dapat melihat beberapa orang yang turun dari bus, saat itulah matanya menangkap sosok Daniel yang turun dari bus, Seongwoo tersenyum melihat Daniel. Namun, senyumnya tak bertahan lama. Sesaat setelah Daniel turun, ia melihat sosok lain, yang diketahui Seongwoo bernama Jihoon, mahasiswa populer di kampusnya. Seongwoo juga tau bahwa dulu Daniel dan Jihoon pernah satu kelompok saat opsek.

Yang membuat Seongwoo heran, kenapa mereka bisa bersama. Seongwoo melihat keakraban diantara Daniel dan Jihoon, hal itu membuat hati Seongwoo sakit, ia cemburu. Terlebih melihat tangan Daniel merangkul Jihoon setelah turun dari bus.

Seongwoo terdiam, rencana untuk menganggetkan Daniel batal. Ia mematung di tempat yang sama, belakang halte. Tidak mampu untuk memperlihatkan dirinya di depan Daniel.

Seongwoo hanya bisa menyaksikan kedekatan Daniel dan Jihoon, ia ingin meyakini bahwa kedekatan mereka hanyalah kedekatan sebagai seorang teman. Namun, ada yang aneh dari pandangan Jihoon ke Daniel. Seongwoo melihat tatapan yang berbeda dari Jihoon ke Daniel.

 _'tidak..tidak.. mereka berteman kok, iya hanya berteman..'_ Seongwoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Masih berdiri terpaku, tidak berani untuk berjalan ke arah Daniel dan Jihoon duduk.

Seongwoo memegang dadanya, melihat orang lain bisa sangat akrab bahkan berdekatan dengan Daniel membuat hatinya bagai teriris, sakit. Seongwoo hanya menghela nafas panjang, berdiri di belakang tanpa diketahui Daniel.

Ia ingin meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Daniel dan Jihoon adalah teman yang dekat, tapi hatinya berkata lain. Ada sesuatu dari hubungan Daniel dan Jihoon yang tidak Seongwoo ketahui. Seongwoo tau dirinya berlebihan dalam melihat situasi di depannya, tapi karena perasaannya yang semakin dalam membuatnya berpikir seperti itu.

Seongwoo merasakan tetes demi tetes air hujan mulai turun, ia mendongak, melihat langit yang semakin mendung, kelam.

Gerimis mulai turun pagi, Daniel melihat banyak orang yang berlari menuju halte bus, mata Daniel nampak memperhatikan orang-orang yang datang ke halte. Daniel mencari seseorang, mencari sosok pria tinggi berambut hitam, yang tak lain adalah Ong Seongwoo.

"Apa dia tidak ada jadwal pagi ya hari ini?" Tanya Daniel penasaran, matanya terus memandang jalan tempat biasa Seongwoo terlihat.

"Kau bicara apa Daniel?" Jihoon yang mendengar kata-kata Daniel bertanya.

Daniel memandang Jihoon, lalu dengan cepat memberikan isyarat tangan tidak ada apa-apa. Jihoon hanya mengangguk.

 _'Yaa, Seongwoo.. kau benar-benar tidak datang ke halte ini? apa kau tidak memang tidak ada kelas ya.. '_ Daniel berbicara dalam hati.

 _'Argh, ada apa ini.. kenapa aku harus memikirnya sih..'_ lanjut Daniel.

Daniel menyadari bahwa dirinya merindukan sosok Seongwoo, sosok yang akhir-akhir ini sering hadir menyapa dalam mimpinya. Daniel kini menyadari, semakin lama, Seongwoo seolah mengisi hatinya. Tapi ia masih belum berani untuk menyatakan bahwa hal itu adalah cinta. Masih terlalu dini untuk memastikan jika itu cinta. Untuk saat ini, Daniel hanya merasa rindu, ia ingin melihat sosok nyata dari Seongwoo. Dan ini menyakiti hatinya melihat hingga saat ini, sosok yang ditunggu tidak kunjung datang.

Daniel mengusap dadanya, menghela nafas.

Jihoon melihat Daniel tampak berubah sikap, tadi di bus hingga turun di halte ini, ia melihat Daniel baik-baik saja, ceria dan banyak tertawa seperti biasa, namun sikap itu perlahan hilang dari Daniel. Jihoon tidak mengerti apa yang Daniel pikirkan hingga sikapnya berubah menjadi pendiam dan seperti melamunkan sesuatu.

'Andai aku bisa tau apa isi hatimu saat ini Daniel.. aku tidak berharap kau menyukaiku, tapi setidaknya kau bisa melihatku lebih..' Ungkap Jihoon dalam hati. Matanya lekat memandang Daniel yang memandang ke arah lain.

Hati Jihoon sakit membayangkan bahwa jika rasa cintanya ke Daniel akan berakhir sebelah tangan saja, tapi ia juga tidak berani menunjukkan rasanya ke Daniel. Ia tidak ingin Daniel menjauhinya.

Bus yang akan membawa mereka ke kampus sudah datang, Daniel tersadar dalam lamunannya, kemudian memandang Jihoon. Jihoon tampak sedikit salah tingkah ketika Daniel tiba-tiba menoleh ke arahnya, saat Jihoon sedang memandang Daniel.

"Busnya datang, ayo" Ajak Daniel.

Jihoon mengangguk.

Mereka berdua dan beberapa orang lainnya naik ke dalam bus, seperti biasa Daniel memilih kursi favoritnya, baris ke 5, dekat jendela. Ia dengan cepat duduk disana takut tempat itu diambil orang. Jihoon duduk disampingnya.

"Hujan membuatku mengantuk, bagaimana denganmu Jihoon?" Tanya Daniel kemudian.

"eh, oh..hmm, sama.. mengantuk juga. cuaca semakin dingin." Jihoon menjawab.

Bus mulai berjalan, Daniel memandang ke arah jalan melihat gerimis yang semakin deras berubah menjadi hujan.

Saat melihat jalanan, mata Kang Daniel melihat sosok yang begitu ia tunggu kedatangannya di halte. Seongwoo, iya Ong Seongwoo nampak berjalan menjauh dari halte.

Daniel memperjelas pengelihatannya, memperhatikan Seongwoo yang memakai payung berjalan perlahan menjauhi halte. Daniel tidak jelas melihat ekspresi Seongwoo saat itu. Tapi ia bisa melihat Seongwoo nampak kurang bersemangat.

'Seongwoo, Ong Seongwoo.. kenapa kau tidak naik? Apa kau sakit?' Batin Daniel bertanya.

Semakin jauh bus berjalan, semakin kecil sosok Seongwoo dalam pandangan Daniel, Daniel sampai menoleh ke arah belakang untuk melihat dari kaca belakang, namun karena terlalu jauh. ia tidak bisa melihatnya.

 _'Ada apa?'_

\- to be continued

 **NB :**

 **1\. Author memohon maaf bila ada yang salah dalam penulisan cerita**

 **2\. Semoga alurnya mudah diterima ya, nantikan chapter2 lainnya ^^**

 **3\. Terima kasih untuk review dan dukungannya ya, author akan terus berusaha membuat ceritanya lebih menarik lagi.**

 **4\. Author terharu dengan respon dari kalian yang ternyata suka dengan ff ini, menambah kepercayaan diri author untuk terus menulis.**

 **KEEP SUPPORT YAA !**


	10. Chapter 10 - I Surrender ?

Seongwoo membatalkan niatnya untuk berangkat ke kampus pagi itu, entah kenapa hatinya seperti terbakar cemburu ketika ia melihat Daniel dan Jihoon bersama di halte, terlebih saat tatapan misterius Jihoon ketika menatap Daniel.

Hati Seongwoo sakit, ia berjalan perlahan meninggalkan halte, memegang payung agar gerimis yang semakin deras tidak membasahinya. Kepalanya tertunduk, entah kemana pikirannya saat ini. Seongwoo mendengar suara bus yang mulai berjalan, bercampur dengan suara hujan yang turun semakin deras.

Ia tau sikapnya terlalu berlebihan, Seongwoo mencoba menghilangkan rasa cemburunya. Sulit.

Kepalanya mendongak, melihat bus yang semakin jauh, kabur oleh biasan air hujan yang menutupi bus. Seongwoo terdiam, melihat sampai bus itu benar-benar tidak nampak oleh matanya lagi. _'Hati-hati di jalan, Kang Daniel'_

-0-

Woojin kaget melihat Seongwoo sang kakak pulang.

"Loh, katanya ada laporan yang harus hyung kerjakan di kampus? kenapa malah pulang?" Tanya Woojin heran.

"Aku kerjakan di rumah saja" jawab Seongwoo.

Woojin memperhatikan sang kakak, _'aneh, tadi sebelum ia berangkat ia sepertinya dalam kondisi yang baik. Tapi sekarang kenapa seperti orang sakit ya'_

"Apa hyung tidak enak badan ?" Tanya Seongwoo kemudian.

"Tidak Woojin, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sepertinya aku ke kampus sesuai jadwal kelasku saja. Jika kepagian tidak baik juga. nanti aku mengantuk di kelas." Jawab Seongwoo, Seongwoo menaruh tasnya di sofa dekat Woojin duduk, kemudian Seongwoo berjalan menuju dapur.

"kau mau aku buatkan makanan?" Tanya Seongwoo dari arah dapur.

"ah.. buatkan aku pancake hyung." Jawab Woojin semangat.

"oke, tunggu sebentar." Seongwoo mulai sibuk menyiapkan perlengkapan memasaknya. Ia mencoba menyibukkan diri, melupakan hal yang tadi ia lihat di halte.

Tak lama kemudian, pancake dengan buat strowberi dan madu sudah siap disajikan, tak lupa Seongwoo menyeduh teh untuk menghilangkan dingin. Woojin tampak bersemangat, ia dengan cepat mengambil piring pancake nya.

"makan pelan-pelan, kau sudah besar." Goda Seongwoo melihat Woojin yang bersemangat memakan pancake.

"hahaha, kan kau tau hyung.. pancake adalah kesukaanku, apalagi buatanmu.." Woojin mengacungkan jempolnya.

Seongwoo tertawa, kemudian mengusap kepala adik kesayangannya itu.

Mereka menghabiskan pancake masing-masing, Woojin berinisiatif membereskan sisa makan mereka. Seongwoo pergi menuju kamarnya. Berencana berangkat ke kampus saat jam pelajaran pertama usai sekitar pukul 9.

-0-

Daniel melihat hujan yang semakin mengaburkan pandangannya dari dalam bus, pikirannya masih tertuju ke sosok yang ia yakini adalah Seongwoo tadi. _'AKu yakin dia benar-benar Seongwoo, tapi kenapa aku rasa suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik ya'_

Daniel penasaran, sangat penasaran.

"Daniel, kau kenapa ? Tidak enak badan?" Tangan Jihoon memegang pundak Daniel.

Daniel menoleh kearah Jihoon, tersenyum.

"Eh, tidak-tidak, aku tidak apa-apa kok"

"hmm.. aku tidak yakin, apa kau belum sarapan?" Tanya Jihoon masih belum yakin dengan jawaban Daniel.

"Sudah kok Jihoon, tenang saja." Jawab Daniel kemudian.

"Uhh, tenang saja apanya. aku khawatir melihatmu tiba-tiba jadi sering melamun." Jihoon mendorong badan Daniel.

Daniel hanya tertawa, kemudian berbalik mendorong Jihoon.

-0-

Bus akhirnya sampai di halte depan kampus. Daniel, Jihoon dan beberapa orang turun di halte ini. Untungnya Daniel membawa payung jadi ia tidak khawatir lagi untuk menerobos hujan.

"Syukurlah kau bawa payung. aku lupa membawanya.. hahaha" Jihoon tampak senang.

"Hahaha, ayo.." Ajak Daniel kemudian.

Daniel dan Jihoon berjalan beriringan menuju lobi kampus, Jihoon mencoba berdekatan dengan Daniel, ia mencoba memegang tangan kiri Daniel yang bebas. Namun hanya bersentuhan sedikit, tangan kiri Daniel buru-buru menggantikan tangan kanan memegang payung. Jihoon sedikit kecewa saat itu, tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Sesampainya di lobi mereka harus berpisah, Jihoon langsung menuju keatas, karena kelasnya berada di gedung utama, sementara Daniel harus melewati lorong menuju gedung 2. Daniel menitipkan payungnya di petugas yang ada di lobi.

"Sampai ketemu lagi ya Daniel.." Kata Jihoon.

Daniel hanya tersenyum, mengacungkan jempolnya. Lalu berlalu meninggalkan Jihoon.

-0-

Daniel bertemu dengan Hyeongseop yang sudah ada di kelas.

"Kenapa lagi nih, masih pagi.. tapi wajahmu bagai langit yang mendung, tidak cerah sama sekali.." ejek Hyeongseop melihat Daniel.

"Diam, bangunkan aku jika ada dosen" Balas Daniel singkat, ia kemudian mengambil earphone nya, menyambungkannya ke hp. Daniel menidurkan kepalanya di atas tangan, di meja tempatnya duduk.

Hyeongseop yang melihat itu hanya bengong. _'Apa yang salah dengan anak ini? tidak seperti biasanya'_ Ia heran, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kelas pagi itu terasa sangat lama dan membosankan bagi Daniel, terlebih saat pikirannya tidak fokus memperhatikan dosen yang sedang menerangkan pelajarannya. Pikiran Daniel tidak kosong, ia memikirkan pria yang ia yakini Seongwoo yang berjalan murung pagi tadi. Ia menghawatirkan kondisi Seongwoo.

Pelajaran pertama akhirnya selesai pukul 9 pagi, Hyeongseop menguap kemudian memandang Daniel yang bersiap-siap ingin pergi.

"Daniel, kau mau kemana? Sarapan dulu yuk." Ajak Hyeongseop.

'kau sendiri saja, aku ada urusan." Balas Daniel sambil merapikan buku-bukunya.

"Aku temani ya. urusan dimana?" Tanya Hyeongseop lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau ke kantin saja. Aku hanya ingin pergi ke perpustakaan sebentar." Jelas Daniel.

"Argh, aku ikut. titik. kau tau beberapa hari ini aku sendiri terus. Aku pokoknya ikut kau ke perpustakaan." Jelas Hyeongseop.

Daniel memandang Hyeongseop, Daniel tau jika Hyeongseop memiliki kemauan yang keras jadi ia merasa percuma menolak perkataan Hyeongseop. Daniel tersenyum kecut, kemudian mengangguk.

Hyeongseop tersenyum, menyilangkan lengannya di bahu Daniel. "Gitu dong.."

-0-

Sesampainya mereka di perpustakaan, Daniel dan Hyeongseop langsung menuju rak buku fotografi, mengambil beberapa buku untuk di baca. Sebenarnya alasan Daniel datang ke perpustakaan adalah untuk mencari Seongwoo. Ada hal yang ingin ditanyakan ke Seongwoo.

Namun karena Hyeongseop memaksa ikut, Daniel tidak berani terang-terangan mencari Seongwoo di perpustakaan itu.

"Ayo duduk." Ajak Hyeongseop.

"Iya.." kepala Daniel menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, tidak ada sosok Seongwoo di perpustakaan.

 _'Apa dia tidak ada di kampus juga ya?'_ batin Daniel.

Daniel dan Hyeongseop akhirnya duduk di tempat yang agak sepi. Daniel dan Hyeongseop membaca buku masing-masing. Sesekali mata Daniel mencoba mencari sosok Seongwoo, Tetap tidak ada. Hingga akhirnya ia menyerah, mengambil earphonenya, larut dalam alunan musik dari hp nya.

Sekitar 30 menit berlalu, Daniel sudah membaca setengah halaman dari buku yang di ambilnya, ia melihat ke arah Hyeongseop. Daniel tidak dapat menyembunyikan tawanya melihat ternyata Hyeongseop malah tertidur. Mulut Hyeongseop sedikit menganga, terdengar deru nafas yang berat mulut Hyeongseop.

Daniel tidak tega membangunkan Hyeongseop yang nampaknya sangat lelah dalam tidurnya, Daniel melihat jam masih cukup lama hingga kelas selanjutnya dimulai. Daniel bangkit dari duduknya berencana untuk mencari buku lain.

Daniel berjalan menuju ke rak novel, dekat jendela besar yang mengarah ke koridor lantai 1 serta taman yang ada di samping koridor. Daniel melihat lihat judul novel yang ada disana, kemudian memilih satu novel yang cukup menarik perhatiannya. Saat ingin kembali ke meja tempatnya membaca tadi, mata Daniel sekilas melihat ke arah luar kaca jendela, disana.. berjalan pelan di koridor, mengenakan jaket hitam serta tas selempang hitam, sosok Ong Seongwoo yang dicari Daniel terlihat.

Daniel menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian ia mendekati jendela, melihat pergerakan Seongwoo yang sepertinya sedang berhenti memeriksa sesuatu di tasnya. Daniel tersenyum berharap Seongwoo melihatnya.

-0-

Seongwoo berjalan menuju gedung fakultasnya, ia menyapa beberapa orang yang ia kenal dengan ramah. Tiba-tiba Seongwoo terdiam.

Seongwoo memeriksa tasnya, memastikan laporan yang dikumpulkan hari ini ada di dalam tasnya. Setelah memastikan laporan itu ada, ia menutup tasnya, bernafas lega. Kemudian ia menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri untuk mengendurkan otot lehernya yang kaku, saat itu lah ujung matanya menangkap sosok berambut pink sedang berdiri di dalam perpustakaan.

 _'Kang Daniel?'_ ujar Seongwoo dalam hatinya.

Ia menyipitkan matanya memandang perpustakaan yang berada sedikit tinggi dari koridor tempat Seongwoo sekarang, Ia melihat ternyata sosok itu benar adalah Daniel, Seongwoo tersenyum kemudian melambai ke arah Daniel. Ia melihat Daniel tersenyum.

Namun, senyuman yang menghiasi bibir Seongwoo hanya sesaat, Seongwoo melihat ada seseorang yang mendekat ke arah Daniel, seseorang yang tadi pagi membuatnya cemburu. Jihoon.

Jihoon nampaknya tidak melihat Seongwoo, berjalan ke arah Daniel. Sebelum Jihoon sadar bahwa Daniel melihatnya, Seongwoo dengan cepat berbalik berjalan dan melangkah menuju taman.

-0-

Daniel tersenyum menatap Seongwoo yang melambaikan tangannya pada Daniel, Daniel sedikit lega melihat senyum Seongwoo, _'sepertinya ia baik-baik saja..'_ ujar Daniel.

Belum sempat Daniel membalas lambaian tangan Seongwoo, ia melihat Seongwoo tiba-tiba berbalik arah, pergi menuju taman yang ada di dekat koridor itu. Daniel heran dan kaget melihat Seongwoo pergi, ia melihat Seongwoo berjalan lumayan cepat ke arah taman, Daniel ingin menemui Seongwoo.

Ia melangkah menuju pintu keluar perpustakaan, namun terhenti saat ia merasa tangannya ada yang memegang. Daniel menoleh, sosok Jihoon lah yang memegang tangannya.

"Kau mau kemana Kang Daniel? baru saja aku melihatmu" Kata Jihoon kemudian melepas tangannya.

"oh, eh.. tidak, tidak kemana-mana kok." Daniel gugup.

"Tadi aku memanggilmu, tapi sepertinya kau melihat sesuatu ya.." Jihoon mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela, mencari sesuatu yang dilihat oleh Daniel.

Daniel ikut melihat kembali kearah jendela, ia masih bisa melihat sosok Seongwoo yang semakin jauh pergi menuju koridor lain di seberang taman.

 _'argh, aku ingin berbicara dengannya..'_ sesal Daniel.

-0-

Suasana hati Seongwoo kembali berubah, melihat Daniel yang ternyata bersama Jihoon di perpustakaan cukup membuat dirinya kehilangan semangat. Ada rasa bersalah saat dirinya tiba-tiba pergi saat Daniel ingin melambaikan tangannya.

Berjalan menyusuri taman kampus, Seongwoo sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menoleh melihat sosok Daniel yang ada di dalam perpustakaan. Seongwoo berjalan, menuju koridor di seberang, menuju gedung fakultasnya.

 _'Cukup Seongwoo, cukup.. jangan buat hatimu seperti ini, ingat tujuan awalmu..'_ batin Seongwoo.

Seongwoo menghentikan langkahnya, "Meyerah saja ?"

\- to be continued


	11. Chapter 11 - Keep Calm and Try Again

Daniel dan Jihoon berjalan menuju meja tempat awal Daniel duduk.

"Tunggu dulu Daniel, ada yang tidur di meja itu." Jihoon menghentikan langkahnya.

"tidak apa-apa, dia temanku.." Jawab Daniel.

Jihoon melihat ke arah Daniel, setelah yakin ia berjalan lagi menuju meja itu. Daniel dan Jihoon kemudian duduk bersebelahan. Daniel mengetuk-ngetuk meja, tujuannya adalah membangunkan Hyeongseop.

Cukup keras Daniel mengetuk meja itu, hingga akhirnya Hyeongseop membuka matanya kaget. "yaa, Kang Daniel.. kau.." Hyeongseop menghentikan ucapannya kemudian melihat ada orang lain yang duduk di samping Daniel.

"Oh, Halo.." Hyeongseop tiba-tiba ramah, menundukkan kepalanya.

Hyeongseop melihat Jihoon, mencoba mengenalinya.

"Kau Jihoon itu kan ? Wink boy saat ospek?" Tanya Hyeongseop.

"hehe, iya benar.. halo." Jihoon kemudian berjabat tangan dengan Hyeongseop.

"Kalian kan satu tim ya dulu saat penampilan ospek, aku tak menyangka kita bertemu lagi.." Lanjut Hyeongseop. Jihoon tersenyum.

"Hapus dulu air liurmu.." Sela Daniel tiba-tiba.

Hyeongseop kaget kemudian menatap marah ke arah Daniel.

Jihoon dan Daniel tertawa. Hyeongseop tampak malu, kemudian ikut tertawa.

"oh iya Jihoon, aku baru kali melihatmu di perpustakaan.." Kata Daniel kemudian.

"haha, iya sih. aku sebenarnya jarang kesini, tapi karena ada tugas yang harus aku kerjakan jadi aku mencoba mencari referensi disini." Jelas Jihoon.

"Kalian sering kesini ya?" Jihoon melihat Daniel dan Hyeongseop.

"Aku sih jarang, tuh si Daniel yang sering. Sering menjadikan perpustakaan sebagai ruang tidurnya." ejek Hyeongseop.

"yaa, diam kau.. tidak tau diri, siapa yang tidur siapa yang dituduh.." Daniel kesal.

Mereka kembali tertawa.

Cukup lama mereka berbincang di perpustakaan itu, hingga Hyeongseop memberi tahu Daniel bahwa kelasnya akan segera dimulai. "Daniel, kau tidak mau kan kalo dosen yang satu ini mengurangi nilai kita.."

Daniel melihat jam, "ah, benar juga dosen itu.. Jihoon, lain kali kita berbicang lagi ya." ucap Daniel kemudian.

Jihoon sebenarnya kecewa karena mereka harus berpisah, namun ia sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Jihoon hanya mengangguk. Membiarkan Daniel dan temannya pergi. Ia melihat bahu lebar Daniel sampai menghilang di pintu keluar.

Jihoon kini sendiri, ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi dari perpustakaan. _'Sudah tidak ada alasan lagi aku ada disini..'_ batinnya.

Jihoon pun melangkah keluar, namun perasaannya sedikit was-was, Jihoon merasa seperti ada yang sedang memperhatikan dirinya. Dengan cepat ia memandang ke belakang, ia benar. Jihoon melihat seseorang pria tinggi tiba-tiba ikut berbalik kemudian menghilang ke rak buku.

 _'ahh, orang itu lagi. siapa sih dia..'_ Batin Jihoon, sepertinya ia tau siapa yang mengikutinya.

-0-

Seongwoo sampai di kelasnya, mengambil tempat duduk di belakang, saat hendak mengambil earphone dari tasnya, tiba-tiba bahunya di pegang oleh seseorang. Seongwoo menoleh.

"hey, Hwang.." Seongwoo tersenyum.

"haish, berhenti memanggil dengan nama margaku Seongwoo.." balas pria itu.

"hahaha, baiklah, halo Minhyun.. cepat sekali kau datang ke kampus.." canda Seongwoo.

Pria itu bernama Minhyun, Hwang Minhyun. Ia adalah salah satu sahabat Seongwoo di kampus. Seongwoo dan Minhyun dekat karena perteman yang mereka jalin sejak masih SMA dulu, kemudian memutuskan untuk masuk kampus dan fakultas yang sama.

"sial, kau kira aku tidak pernah datang pagi ya.." Minhyun duduk disamping Seongwoo.

Seongwoo hanya tersenyum.

Minhyun memperhatikan tingkat sahabatnya itu, kemudian mengangguk. "Suasana hatimu pasti lagi tidak baik. Apa masih gara-garah lelaki berambut pink itu?"

Mendengar sosok Daniel disebut, Seongwoo langsung menutup mulut Minhyun dengan tangannya. "Keras sekali suaramu, aku tidak ingin ada gosip mengenai itu. dasar." Seongwoo setengah berbisik.

Minhyun menjauhkan tangan Seongwoo dari mulutnya, ia hanya tertawa. Minhyun tau bahwa Seongwoo tertarik dengan junior di kampusnya yang bernama Kang Daniel. Minhyun pun mengetahui tanpa sengaja saat selesai opsek di kampus, kebetulan mereka berdua adalah panitia. Seongwoo mengajak Minhyun untuk minum soju, saat itulah ia tau rahasia Seongwoo.

Seongwoo yang kala itu mabuk menceritakan awal mula ia tertarik dengan Daniel dan bagaimana seorang Seongwoo yang selama ini tidak peduli dengan cinta akhirnya mulai tertarik dan merasakan cinta.

Mengingat hal itu, Minhyun hanya tertawa. ia tidak tahan dengan ekspresi Seongwoo yang mabuk sambil menceritakan Daniel.

"hahaha, maaf maaf.. tapi apa benar gara-gara dia?" tanya Minhyun menurunkan suara bicaranya.

Seongwoo nampak enggan, tapi akhirnya ia curahkan apa yang ia rasakan dan ia pendam, semua ia ceritakan di hadapan Minhyun. Minhyun menjadi pendengar setia untuk Seongwoo, ia membiarkan Seongwoo bercerita hingga tuntas sebelum memberikan respon.

"Menurutku, kau jangan terlalu berlebihan Seongwoo.. aku tau rasa tertarik mu pasti akan semakin bertambah, tapi jangan jadikan itu sebagai hal yang membuatmu tidak semangat." Minhyun mencoba memberi pendapat.

"Mungkin saja tidak ada apa-apa antara Daniel dan si wink boy itu. Apa kau pernah melihat tatapan Daniel ke wink boy? " tanya Minhyun, disusul oleh gelengan lemah dari Seongwoo.

"Nah, makanya kau jangan langsung berpikir bahwa mereka memiliki hubungan lebih dari seorang teman. Aku heran, kau sangat cemburu sampai hampir gila, tapi sampai sekarang caramu mendekati Daniel tidak ada perkembangan sama sekali? Apa kau perlu bantuanku, sang ahli dalam hal seperti ini.." Goda Minhyun.

Seongwoo tertawa, membuat Minhyun lega melihat suasana hati Seongwoo yang membaik.

"Ingat Seongwoo, jika kau berfikir ingin menyerah tanpa adanya kemajuan dalam mendekati dia. Maaf, aku harus bilang kau orang yang bodoh. Kenapa? bayangkan sejak lama kamu ingin dekat dengan dia, tapi begitu kau lihat dia dengan orang lain yang belum tentu pasangannya, kau akan menyerah? begitu saja? ckckck" Minhyun menggeleng.

Seongwoo yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk, ia mendegar nasihat sahabatnya itu dengan baik sambil menimbang apa yang salah dari dirinya.

"yaa, Minhyun sejak kapan kau jadi sangat bijak seperti itu.." Canda Seongwoo, senyumnya kembali.

"sial, aku memang sudah bijak sejak dulu. dasar!" Minhyun meninju bahu Seongwoo.

"jadi menurutmu? aku harus lebih berusaha lagi?" Tanya Seongwoo kemudian.

Minhyun mengangguk, "Tidak ada salahnya berusaha lebih, urusan bagaimana dia merespon, anggap itu hasil dari usahamu" jelas Minhyun kemudian.

"jika kelas ini tidak ramai, aku akan memelukmu. Kau adalah sahabatku yang paling mengerti." Kata Seongwoo.

Minhyun tertawa, tangannya terbentang lebar, "Sini peluk" candanya.

Mereka pun tertawa.

-0-

Daniel dan Hyeongseop masuk ke kelas, tepat setelah mereka duduk di kursi masing-masing, dosen yang paling ditakuti pun masuk. Pintu langsung di tutup oleh sang dosen.

"Huah, untung saja. Jika tidak tamatlah kita." Hyeongseop lega.

Daniel menganggu.

"Siapkan konsep street fotografi yang kalian sukai, kemudian buatkan dalam 1 halaman kertas A4." ujar dosen singkat. Disusul oleh gerakan sistematis mahasiswa yang mengambil kertas yang dibagikan.

"Yaa, pasti kau akan lancar membuat konsep ya.." Kata Hyeongseop ke Daniel. "Kemarin saat mengantarku, kau sudah cukup banyak mendapat foto pasti." Lanjutnya.

"Hmm. lumayan. Setidaknya ada yang aku tulis." Jawab Daniel.

Daniel pun kemudian sibuk menuliskan apa yang ada dipikirannya, ia cukup lancar menulis konsep foto yang ditugaskan. Berbeda dengan Hyeongseop yang tambak sedikit bingung menentukan konsep. Hyeongseop memajukkan bibirnya, sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

45 menit berlalu, dosen meminta kertas yang sudah mahasiswa tulis. Satu persatu mereka maju menyerahkan konsep.

"Cukup untuk hari ini, 45 menit waktu yang cukup. Saya ada kegiatan di luar kampus. Sampai bertemu minggu depan, dengan contoh foto sesuai konsep kalian." Dosen itu merapikan kertas-kertas yang terkumpul, lalu berjalan keluar.

"Yaa, Kang Daniel.. coba kau pukul aku, kita tidak sedang bermimpi kan? biasanya pelajarannya terasa sangat lama" Kata Hyeongseop.

Dengan cepat Daniel menampar pipi Hyeongseop. Hyeongseop meringis kesakitan. "sial, Kang Daniel kau.. !" Tangan Hyeongseop dengan cepat ingin membalas perbuatan Daniel, namun ternyata Daniel sudah siaga, ia menangkap tangan Hyeongseop. Daniel menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek Hyeongseop.

Hyeongseop mengelus-elus pipinya, masih meringis. matanya mencoba sinis menatap Daniel. Namun, Daniel malah tertawa melihat wajah Hyeongseop. Wajah imut Hyeongseop malah terlihat sangat lucu jika menunjukkan ekspresi marah seperti itu.

Daniel memegang kedua pipi Hyeongseop kemudian mengelusnya. "maaf, hanya bercanda" Goda Daniel.

Hyeongseop seakan menjadi penyemangat Daniel, suasana hatinya sedikit berubah menjadi lebih baik. Walau masih ada yang menganjal di hatinya.

Daniel mengiyakan ajakan Hyeongseop untuk menonton hari ini, pelajaran hari ini sudah selesai, ditampah pelajaran terakhir yang hanya sebentar membuat sisa waktu untuk jam puang masih lama.

Setelah melihat film apa saja yang tayang hari ini melalui aplikasi di hp Daniel, mereka berjalan keluar kelas. Menuju parkiran tempat mobil Hyeongseop.

Daniel dan Hyeongseop berjalan menuju mobil hitam milik Hyeongseop yang terparkir di dekat pilar bertuliskan G-4, Hyeongseop mengambil kunci dari dalam tasnya kemudian memecet tombolnya. Ia dan Daniel masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Di bioskop itu lagi kan?" Tanya Hyeongseop memastikan.

"Iya, filmnya mulai sekitar 45 menit lagi. Bisa sampai?" Daniel melihat jam.

"Tenang saja." Hyeongseop mengacungkan jempolnya, kemudian ia sibuk mengoperasikan mobilnya.

Daniel dan Hyeongseop pergi dari kampus menuju bioskop.

-0-

Tidak terlalu banyak orang di bioskop, hanya aterlihat beberapa pasangan dan kelompok orang yang ingin menonton.

"Sepi sekali ya.." Hyeongseop melihat sekeliling.

"Wajarlah, ini kan sebenarnya masih jam sibuk.." Jawab Daniel.

"Yasudah kau tunggu disini saja, biar aku yang memesan." Hyeongseop berjalan menuju tiket box. Ia memesan dua tiket kemudian tak lupa popcorn dan minuman untuk berdua.

"Nih.." Hyeongseop memberikan popcorn dan minuman ke Daniel.

"Thanks." Jawab Daniel singkat.

Mereka duduk di tempat duduk yang telah disiapkan di lorong depan ruangan yang akan mereka masuki nantinya.

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian, terdengar pengumuman bahwa film yang akan Daniel dan Hyeongseop tonton akan segera dimulai. Daniel dan Hyeongseop pun masuk ke dalam ruangan yang tertera pada tiket.

Daniel melihat orang-orang yang masuk menonton film yang sama dengannya, tidak terlalu banyak. Hanya ada sekitar belasan orang saja yang menonton. Daniel dan Hyeongseop tidak berbicara selama menonton, mata mereka terpaku pada layar menyaksikan filmnya.

Setelah sekitar 2 jam, akhirnya film yang mereka tonton selesai. Hyeongseop mengajak Daniel untuk makan siang. Daniel hanya mengangguk setuju. Mereka pun sepakat memilih tempat makan steak yang berada tidak jauh dari bioskop.

-0-

Hyeongseop mengantar Daniel pulang pukul 4 sore. Mobil yang mereka tumpangi sudah sampai di depan lobi gedung apartemen Daniel.

"Terima kasih ya" Kata Daniel kemudian membuka pintu mobil.

"Oke" Jawab Hyeongseop singkat. "Sampai ketemu besok" lanjutnya.

Daniel mengangguk, kemudian berdiri keluar dari mobil, Daniel melambaikan tangannya melihat mobil yang perlahan berjalan meninggalkan lobi.

Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung apartemennya.

Daniel mendengar bunyi di hp nya. Ada telpon. Ia mengambil hp dari dalam kantong celananya.

Tertulis nama Jihoon di layar. Daniel mengangkat telpon dari Jihoon.

"hallo"

"Daniel, kau dimana?" terdengar suara Jihoon.

'Aku baru sampai rumah. ada apa?" tanya Daniel.

"yah, padahal aku ingin pulang bareng.." jawab Jihoon.

"Hahaha, maaf. tadi aku sebenarnya sudah pulang sebelum jam makan siang."

"Oh, darimana saja kau jam segini baru sampai?" Jihoon penasaran.

"tadi aku pergi dengan Hyeongseop." Jelas Daniel.

"oh, baiklah.. aku pulang sendiri saja."jawab Jihoon kemudian.

Daniel hanya mengiyakan dan meminta maaf, kemudian menutup telponnya.

Daniel kembali berjalan menuju lift, belum sempat tangannya memencet tombol. Hp nya kembali berbunyi, tapi kali ini nada yang menandakan bahwa ada sms masuk.

Daniel melihat tidak ada nama pengirim, hanya nomor pengirimnya. Daniel penasaran, membuka sms itu kemudian.

 **Hai, apakah benar ini nomor Kang Daniel ? - ONG**

 _'Ong? Ong Seongwoo?'_ Daniel terlihat senang.

\- to be continued


	12. Special Chapter - Kang Daniel

"Hyung, cepatlah.. sebentar lagi malam, kita tidak mau terlambat kan?" Daniel mengetuk pintu kamar Jisung.

"Iya sebentar lagi." Jawab Jisung dari dalam kamarnya.

Hari ini merupakan hari peringatan kematian orang tua Daniel dan Jisung. Seperti di tahun-tahun sebelumnya, mereka mengadakan upacara persembahan kecil untuk mengenang orang tua mereka.

Tak lama kemudian Jisung keluar dari kamar, mengenakan kemeja putih dan jas hitam, pakaian yang senada di gunakan oleh Daniel.

Daniel dan Jisung menuju ruangan yang sudah disiapkan, Daniel menyalakan lilin, Jisung mengatur tata letak barang yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Setelah semua siap, Jisung dan Daniel duduk berdampingan. Jisung memimpin doa, Daniel menutup matanya.

Dalam gelap, Daniel memcoba menggambar sosok orang tuanya, sosok ayahnya yang memiliki badan tinggi serta sosok ibunya dengan senyum yang menawan. Daniel merasakan air mata menetes, keluar dari sela-sela matanya yang terpejam.

Jisung mengakhiri doanya, Jisung memandang Daniel yang masih terpejam, melihat Daniel menangis. Jisung menghampiri sang adik, mengusap kepala Daniel pelan.

Daniel membuka matanya, melihat Jisung. Tangisan Daniel pecah, ia tersedu memeluk sang kakak.

"Sudahlah Daniel, biarkan mereka damai di atas sana, kau tidak mau kan melihat ayah dan ibu sedih. Sudah jangan menangis ya." Jisung memandang Daniel. Menghapus air mata dari wajah Daniel.

Daniel mengangguk, ia mencoba menghentikan tangisnya.

Setiap peringatan kematian orang tua mereka, Daniel selalu menangis. Tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa rindu akan sosok ayah dan ibunya.

Daniel dan Jisung kehilangan kedua orang tuanya saat usia mereka masih anak-anak. Kala itu Daniel berusia 6 tahun, dan Jisung berusia 15 tahun. Sebuah kecelakaan mobillah yang merenggut ayah dan ibu mereka.

Sejak saat itu, senyum Daniel kecil seakan menghilang. Usianya baru menginjak 6 tahun, Daniel kecil harus menahan ejekan dari teman-temannya karena menjadi anak yatim piatu. Daniel kecil tidak memiliki banyak teman. Saat pulang sekolah, Daniel kecil selalu menangis di hadapannya Jisung dan neneknya. Daniel dan Jisung di asuh di desa tempat neneknya tinggal.

Daniel kecil sebenarnya tidak betah tinggal disana, ia sudah tidak kuat lagi diperlakukan seenaknya oleh anak-anak sebayanya. Setiap malam ia hanya menangis di pangkuan neneknya, namun sang nenek dengan sabar membelai rambut Daniel kecil, membisikkan kata-kata yang menentramkan. Membuat Daniel merasa nyaman dan sering tertidur di pangkuan sang nenek.

Jisung, sang kakak sebenarnya juga mengalami perlakuan yang buruk dari teman sebayanya, ia sering di bully bahkan hingga terluka. Mereka tidak suka ada anak kota yang datang ke desa mereka. Terkadang Daniel melihat sang kakak pulang dengan baju yang basah. Melihat keaadan sang kakak, Daniel kecil berlari menghampiri Jisung. Namun, Jisung hanya berkata tidak apa-apa sambil tersenyum.

Selama 7 tahun Daniel dan Jisung diasuh neneknya, hingga akhirnya sang nenek menyusul orang tua Daniel dan Jisung. Mereka saat itu tinggal berdua saja. Jisung akhirnya memutuskan untuk pindah ke kota dan mencari pekerjaan di kota.

Jisung langsung mencari sekolah untuk Daniel yang kala itu sudah siap untuk masuk SMP, Jisung juga mencari kontrakan untuk tempat tinggalnya. Uang hasil menjual rumah sang neneklah yang menjadi modal awal Jisung dan Daniel berada di kota. Awalnya mereka hidup dalam keadaan yang memprihatinkan, namun mereka bisa melewatinya.

Hidup mereka membaik, seiring pekerjaan Jisung yang semakin bagus. Mereka berdua saling menyayangi.

==0==

"Hyung aku keluar dulu ya, mencari udara segar.." kata Daniel. Mereka telah selesai melaksanakan peringatan kematian orang tuanya.

"Iya, jangan pulang terlalu malam ya Daniel.." Balas Jisung dari arah dapur.

Daniel melangkah keluar, menuju lift.

Sesampainya di luar gedung apartemen, Daniel memandang sekeliling. Mengusap tangannya karena rasa dingin yang menusuk. Ia baru sadar masih mengenakan kemeja putih tipis. Daniel malas kembali ke atas untuk mengganti baju, ia kemudian mengenakan jas hitamnya untuk mengurangi rasa dingin.

Ia berjalan menuju halte bus, menuju daerah pinggir kota yang terdapat sungai dan taman. Tempat yang cocok untuk menyendiri.

==0==

Daniel turun dari bus, memandang sungai yang nampak dari halte. Ia berjalan pelan, membiarkan rasa dingin masuk ke sela-sela bajunya.

Daniel menuju kedai makanan ringan untuk membeli makanan dan minuman hangat, sekedar untuk menghangatkan badan.

Saat itu Daniel masih duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMA, Daniel sangat terkenal di sekolahnya karena Daniel merupakan sosok yang tampan, berkulit putih bersih, di tambah tinggi badannya yang diatas rata-rata anak SMA.

Kepopuleran Daniel saat SMA membuatnya banyak mendapat perhatian dari teman-temannya, namun Daniel adalah sosok yang sangat pemilih saat berteman ia juga sosok yang jarang berbicara dan pendiam, karena ia belajar dari masa kecilnya yang kelam, saat teman yang datang hanya disaat ada perlu, hanya disaat Daniel dibutuhkan. Namun, saat sudah tidak dibutuhkan Daniel ditinggalkan.

Daniel menyeruput minuman hangatnya, sambil menatap sungai. Tidak banyak orang yang berjalan di trotoar pinggir sungai. Hanya ada beberapa orang. Mata Daniel terpaku pada kerumuman orang di dekat sebuat minimarket. Semakin banyak orang yang berkumpul membuat Daniel semakin penasaran.

Ia dengan cepat membayar makanan yang dipesannya, kemudian keluar dari kedai itu menuju minimarket. Samar-samar Daniel mendengar suara nyanyian dari seseorang, diiringi oleh suara gitar yang serasi.

 _'Oh, ada yang lagi ngamen ya..'_ Pikir Daniel.

Daniel ingin melangkah pergi, namun kakinya sepertinya enggan untuk melangkah. Semakin lama Daniel seperti terhipnotis oleh suara indah yang keluar dari mulut pengamen itu. Daniel melangkah kedepan, menerobos kerumunan orang-orang.

Setelah sampai di depan, Daniel melihat sosok pengamen itu. Daniel kaget melihat tampilan pengamen itu. _'Apa ia benar-benar pengamen?'_ Daniel memandang pakaian yang dikenakan orang itu.

Jaket tebal berwarna hitam, dengan bagian leher tinggi menutupi mulut penyanyi itu. Topi hitam menutupi kepalanya, Daniel melihat kulit pria itu itu yang putih bersih tidak seperti pengamen pada umumnya.

Tangan pria itu terampil bermain gitar, suara nyanyiannya membuat Daniel merasa tentram.

Daniel terhanyut dalam penampilan pria itu, pria yang duduk memangku gitarnya, menyanyikan lagu dengan indahnya, membuat malam yang dingin itu terasa hangat.

Tak lama kemudian Daniel dikagetkan dengan getaran di ponselnya, ada yang menelpon. Daniel melihat layar, nama Jisung terpampang di layar ponselnya.

Daniel melangkah menjauh dari kerumuman mencari tempat yang sepi, kemudian mengangkat telpon dari Jisung.

"Iya hyung ada apa?"

"hallo Daniel, kau pulang masih lama?" tanya Jisung dari ujung telpon.

"Hmm, tidak tau juga.. ada apa?" Daniel melihat jam tangannya.

"Hyung dapat telpon dari kantor, ada beberapa berkas yang harus diurus.." jawab Jisung.

"Oh, iya hyung.. tidak apa-apa. Sebentar lagi juga aku pulang, hyung pergilah.."

"Oke Daniel, jangan pulang terlalu malam.."

"iya Hyung, aku seharusnya yang ngomong seperti itu, hyung jangan pulang terlalu malam.. haha"

Daniel menutup telponnya. Ia melangkah menuju minimarket itu, namun nampaknya pertunjukkannya sudah selesai, orang-orang nampak sudah mulai bubar. Daniel kecewa, ia kemudian berbalik menuju halte untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

Banyak orang di halte bus malam itu, menunggu bus yang akan mengantar mereka ke tujuan masing-masing.

"Yaa, aku kan sudah bilang hanya menyalurkan hobi.. tidak mengamen, hahaha" Daniel mendengar suara seseorang.

Daniel menoleh ke sumber suara, di depannya ia melihat dua orang pria. Satu pria tidak memakai topi, sepertinya mewarnai rambutnya karena rambutnya berwarna coklat, salah satu pria disampingnya membawa tas gitar di punggungnya, dari tampilannya Daniel yakin pria itu adalah orang yang tadi menyanyi di dekat minimarket.

"Iya aku tau, tapi tempatmu menyalurkan hobi itu lho.. ckck" protes seseorang di samping pria itu, Daniel yakin itu adalah teman pria bergitar.

Posisi dua pria itu berada di depan Daniel, Daniel hanya melihat punggung mereka yang sedang berbicara.

"Sudahlah ayo cepat bus kita sudah datang.." Pria bergitar itu menunjuk bus yang semakin dekat.

Daniel juga menoleh kearah bus, bukan bus tujuan rumahnya.

Daniel kembali melihat dua orang pria itu, saling bercanda. Daniel iri melihat keakraban mereka.

Bus sampai di halte terlihat beberapa orang turun dari bus, setelah itu ada beberapa yang naik termasuk dua orang pria yang menjadi perhatian Daniel.

"Sudahlah, besok-besok aku tidak ingin ikut lagi.. hari ini aku benar-benar ditipu, katanya hanya ingin makan di kedai, taunya malah ngamen.. hahaha" Pria berambut coklat itu mendahului masuk ke bus.

"yaa, Minhyun.. berhenti kau.." Pria bergitar menyusul pria berambut coklat yang di panggil Minhyun itu masuk ke dalam bus.

Daniel melihat dua orang pria itu di dalam bus, _'senang sekali jika memiliki teman yang sangat akrab..'_

Daniel merasa pria bergitar itu memandanginya, Daniel memastikan pandangannya. Ia melihat pria bergitar itu memang sedang memandang Daniel. Daniel hanya bisa melihat matanya, sedangkan mulutnya tertutup leher jaket yang panjang. Daniel mengalihkan pandangannya, bus itu pun melaju.

'Kenapa dia memandangku ya..? apa karena bajuku ini..' Daniel melihat pakaian yang ia kenakan.

'iya, pasti karena baju ini.. ish, bikin malu saja..' gerutu Daniel dalam hati.

Daniel pun mencari tempat duduk, menunggu bus yang menuju daerahnya datang.

Special Chapter - Kang Daniel = END

 **Hii, author sengaja bikin Spesial chapter setidaknya biar masa lalu seputar kehidupan Daniel di cerita ini sedikit terjawab yaa.. Nantikan Spesial Chapter yang lainnya yaa :D**


	13. Chapter 12 - This Feeling

_'Ong? Ong Seongwoo?'_ Daniel terlihat senang.

Sebelum naik ke dalam lift, Daniel membalas sms dari Seongwoo.

 **Iya, ini Kang Daniel. Halo Seongwoo**

Daniel tersenyum mengirim balasan sms itu, cepat-cepat ia masuk lift menuju ke apartemennya.

Pintu lift terbuka di lantai 5, kembali bunyi sms masuk ke ponsel milik Daniel. Daniel ingin cepat membuka sms itu, ia berjalan cepat menuju pintu apartemennya. Daniel masuk kedalam, membuka sepatunya. Ia melihat sang kakak sedang duduk memakan snack sambil menonton tv.

Daniel hanya tersenyum kepada sang kakak, lalu berlalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Daniel, kau buru-buru sekali. Sudah makan belum?" Teriak Jisung dari ruang tv.

"Sudah nyung" Daniel berteriak dari dalam kamarnya.

Jisung hanya tersenyum kemudian geleng-geleng kepala. _'Aneh sekali sikapnya, aku penasaran sepertinya dia menyimpan rahasia..'_ pikir Jisung.

-0-

Daniel membuka kemejanya, menyisakan kaos putih tanpa lengan. Kemudian ia duduk di kursi dekat jendela. Membuka sms dari Seongwoo. Daniel tersenyum membalas tiap pesan yang masuk.

Seongwoo : **Syukurlah tidak salah orang. Apa kabar?**

Daniel : **hehehe, dapat nomorku darimana?. kabarku baik, kau sendiri?**

Seongwoo : **Aku bertanya ke salah satu teman kelasmu. Aku baik :)**

Daniel : **Siapa ?**

Seongwoo : **Aku lupa namanya, haha. kau dimana ?**

Daniel : **ish, lupa. Aku baru sampai rumah. Kau ?**

Seongwoo : **Di klinik. Kucing-kucing kangen melihatmu Kang Daniel :D**

Daniel : **Benarkah? Sayang hanya kucingnya saja yang kangen. hahaha**

-0-

Seongwoo menatap layar ponselnya, ia memikirkan sms terakhir Daniel. Ia bingung ingin menjawab apa, Seongwoo tidak mengerti maksud dari sms Daniel. Apakah itu hanya candaan atau sms yang memang memiliki makna tersembunyi.

Daniel : **Benarkah? Sayang hanya kucingnya saja yang kangen. hahaha**

"Aku harus jawab gimana ya?" Seongwoo bingung.

"poppo, bantu aku.." Seongwoo memainkan bulu kucingnya yang berada dalam pangkuannya.

Seongwoo menggaruk kepalanya, tidak menyangka mendapat balasan seperti itu dari Daniel. ia bingung, sesekali ia mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya. Setelah berfikir cukup lama untuk membalas, Seongwoo memberanikan diri untuk menelpon Daniel.

Seongwoo mencari nomor kontak ponsel Daniel, setelah itu ia menekan tombol telpon.

Terdengar bunyi nada sambung sebanyak tiga kali kemudian Seongwoo mendengar suara serak yang khas milik Daniel di ujung telpon.

"Hallo.."

"Hallo Daniel.. hehe" Seongwoo malah tertawa.

"Yaa, ada yang lucu? kenapa malah ketawa?" Tanya Daniel dari ujung telpon

"Tidak-tidak, hanya saja aku akhirnya berani untuk menelponmu, Kang Daniel.."

"Berani? Seongwoo, aku tidak menggigit lho. kenapa harus takut.. Hahaha"

Suara tawa Daniel membuat Seongwoo seakan terbang, suara serak itu membuat Daniel terpaku.

"Hallo, Seongwoo? Kau masih disitu?"

"Iya, maaf.. hmm.. maaf.." Seongwoo terbata.

"Yaa, kau aneh.. maaf untuk apa, haha. ngomong-ngomong, ada apa telpon?"

"hah? oh, itu.. eee, hanya ingin memastikan kalau ini nomormu.."

 _'Bodoh Seongwoo, jawaban bodoh..'_ Bisik Seongwoo dalam hati.

"Hahaha, ada-ada saja, ini benar Kang Daniel kok, pria paling tampan dari jurusan fotografi.." goda Daniel.

"Haha, iya iya.. kau dirumah?"

"Iya Seongwoo, aku baru sampai rumah.. kau sendiri sampai kapan di klinik? sudah hampir gelap.."

"iya sebentar lagi, aku juga tidak mau ketinggalan bus menuju rumahku.. hehe"

"emmm.. Daniel, kau sudah makan?" Lanjut Seongwoo di telpon.

"Sudah kok, kau sendiri?"

"Sama. sudah juga kok."

"hmm.. besok kuliah jam berapa?" Kali ini Daniel yang bertanya.

"Aku ada jadwal jam 7 pagi besok. kau?"

"Sama. Mau jalan bareng? Tunggu di halte yang dulu itu.." Ajak Daniel.

"Boleh.. aku tunggu ya besok."

"Oke Seongwoo, sampai ketemu besok ya"

"Hmm.. Daniel.."

"Iya?"

"Senang bisa mendengar suaramu, Selamat sore.."

Seongwoo buru-buru mematikan ponselnya, hatinya sudah tidak karuan, detak jantungnya terpompa maksimal. Tanpa sadar bulir-bulir keringat terlihat di dahinya. Seongwoo menarik nafas lega, matanya tertuju pada jalanan yang tampak ramai sore itu. Senyum manisnya mengembang.

 _'Ahh.. harus berhasil, kali ini harus berhasil'_

-0-

Belum sempat Daniel membalas ucapan selamat sore dari Seongwoo, saat ia tau bahwa Seongwoo sudah mematikan telponnya. Daniel merasa detak jantungnya terpacu, ia mengelus dadanya. Menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya. Daniel memejamkan matanya, mencoba menggambar sosok Seongwoo dalam pikirannya. Pria tinggi, dengan rambut hitam serta senyum yang menawan.

Daniel tersenyum, membuka matanya. _'Apa benar seperti ini?'_

Daniel memikirkan perasaannya, mulai terbawa oleh bayang Seongwoo. Tapi ia masih menyangkal jika perasaannya itu adalah cinta. Daniel tidak ingin buru-buru, tidak ingin terlalu gegabah dalam menyimpulkan perasaannya.

Daniel mencoba membiarkan perasaan aneh itu, matanya memandang cahaya senja yang semakin meredup.

-0-

"Daniel, rapi sekali kau pagi ini? Kuliah?" Tanya Jisung heran melihat sang adik dengan tampilan yang tidak biasa.

Daniel mengenakan kemeja hitam dengan garis putih di bagian depannya, Ia membiarkan dua kancing atasnya terlepas, memperlihatkan kaos putih di dalamnya. Celana chino hitam, dengan sneaker hitam dipadukan dengan tas selempang coklat. Daniel tampak berbeda hari ini ini.

"Iya, ke kampus. tidak ada salahnya kan berpenampilan lebih rapi.." Daniel tesenyum, menyilangkan tangannya.

"Ya, menurutku. Dengan tampilan seperti ini, aku rasa akan ada banyak penggemar yang akan mengikutimu." Goda Jisung. Mereka tertawa.

"Sarapan dulu.." lanjut Jisung menyiapkan piring untuk Daniel.

"Wah, hyung.. kau masak banyak sekali.." Daniel terkesan dengan banyaknya sarapan di atas meja pagi itu.

"Hahaha, silahkan makan sepuasnya.. kalau kau bawa bekal saja nanti.."

"Ide bagus."

Jisung mengambil kotak bekal, dan memasukkan makanan yang dipilih oleh Daniel. Setelah lengkap, Daniel memasukkan kotak itu ke dalam tasnya.

"Hyung terima kasih, aku berangkat ya.." Daniel memeluk Jisung.

"Yaa, tidak usah peluk-peluk segala.." Jisung mencoba melepas pelukan Daniel.

Daniel akhirnya melepas pelukannya. Mereka tertawa.

Sesampainya di depan gedung apartemen, Daniel melihat Jihoon sudah menunggunya. Daniel kaget melihat Jihoon disana, dibelakang Jihoon terparkir mobil berwarna hitam, Daniel yakin itu mobilnya Jihoon.

"Jihoon?"

"Kang Daniel, akhirnya kau keluar juga.." Senyum Jihoon merekah saat melihat Daniel.

Jihoon memperhatikan penampilan Daniel. "Wah, Kang Daniel.. apa benar ini kau?"

Daniel tertawa.

"Ayo ke kampus denganku, aku membawa mobil hari ini." Ajak Jihoon. "Aku sudah menunggu lumayan lama lho.." lanjutnya.

Daniel bingung, di satu sisi ia sudah janji dengan Seongwoo ingin ke kampus bersama, tapi disisi lain, Daniel tidak enak dengan Jihoon yang katanya sudah menunggu dari tadi.

"Yaa, kenapa diam? Cepat masuk." Jihoon memecah lamunan Daniel.

Daniel masih mematung, bingung dengan tindakan yang akan ia ambil selanjutnya.

Jihoon yang sudah berada di dalam mobil, membunyikan klasonnya untuk memanggil Daniel. Daniel kaget, ia kemudian berjalan ke arah kaca mobil tempat Jihoon duduk, lalu mengetuk kacanya.

Jihoon menurunkan kaca mobil, "Ada apa? Kau tidak naik?"

"Maaf Jihoon, aku sudah ada janji dengan seseorang. Jadi aku tidak bisa berangkat bersamamu untuk hari ini. Maaf kan aku ya.." Ungkap Daniel.

Terlihat Jihoon tidak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi kekecewaanya. Jihoon hanya mengangguk, mencoba untuk tersenyum. "Oh, begitu. Iya tidak apa-apa Daniel, lain kali saja. Maaf ya aku tidak tau kalau kau sudah ada janji."

Daniel membungkuk, meminta maaf. Lalu melambaikan tangan saat mobil Jihoon perlahan pergi.

Daniel tidak ingin janjinya dengan Seongwoo malam kemarin tidak ia ditepati.

-0-

Jihoon kecewa. Iya hanya mampu melihat Daniel yang berdiri semakin menjauh seiring melajunya mobil Jihoon. Hatinya sakit, ia ingin lebih dekat dengan Daniel namun usahanya seakan masih belum maksimal. Jihoon menyesali hal itu.

 _'Dia sudah ada janji, dengan siapa?'_ Tanya Jihoon dalam hati. Ia penasaran.

Mobil Jihoon sampai di jalan raya depat kompleks gedung apartemennya, ia kemudian menghentikan mobilnya tak jauh dari halte. Jihoon berencana mengikuti bus yang ditumpangi Daniel. Jihoon tidak dapat menghilangkan rasa penasarannya akan sosok yang membuat janji dengan Daniel.

Sekitar 5 menit kemudian Jihoon melihat Daniel berjalan menuju halte bus. Setelah itu, Daniel duduk sebentar sebelum akhirnya bus datang. Jihoon bersiap mengikuti bus, ia tau Daniel akan turun di halte 2, yang akan membawanya menuju kampus.

"Jika di halte ini Daniel masih sendiri, lalu dimana orang yang akan bersama Daniel ? " Jihoon menyipitkan matanya. Mencoba melihat orang-orang yang mungkin akrab dengan Daniel.

Bus mulai berjalan, diikuti oleh mobil Jihoon dengan jarak yang cukup.

"Apa mungkin orangnya sudah di dalam bus?" Jihoon berkata, rasa penasarannya semakin besar.

Perjalanan 20 menit menuju halte 2, Jihoon memarkir mobilnya sekitar 8 meter dari halte 2 tempat bus berhenti. Ia bisa melihat Daniel keluar dari dalam bus. Sendiri.

Jihoon mencondongkan badannya lebih kedepan, menyipitkan matanya. Ia melihat Daniel, tersenyum. Jihoon mencoba fokuskan pandangannya pada orang yang disenyumi Daniel.

"Itu? siapa ya ?" Jihoon tidak dapat mengenali sosok pria yang berdiri di depan Daniel.

-0-

Seongwoo melihat sosok Daniel turun dari dalam bus, ia terpana melihat penampilan Daniel yang menurut Seongwoo berbeda dari biasanya. Daniel terlihat lebih tampan. Ditambah dengan senyum khasnya yang terlihat saat Daniel melihat ke arah Seongwoo.

"Seongwoo" Daniel sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

Seongwoo tersadar dari lamunannya, "Eh.. iya, Kang Daniel.." Seongwoo menggaruk kepalanya.

"Rapi sekali kau hari ini.." Lanjut Seongwoo.

"Hahaha, tidak. aku hanya ingin terlihat berbeda saja. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Daniel.

"Kau terlihat sangat tampan." Jawab Seongwoo. Malu.

Daniel hanya tersenyum, mendengar pujian dari Seongwoo.

Rasa canggung muncul di antara keduanya. Daniel dan Seongwoo menatap arah yang berbeda.

"Hmm.. Kau sudah sarapan?" Seongwoo menoleh ke arah Daniel memecah rasa canggung antara mereka.

Daniel menoleh ke Seongwoo, "Sudah. Kau ?"

"Hmm, belum.. haha. Nanti saja di kampus." Jawab Seongwoo kemudian.

"Yaa, tidak baik lho menunda sarapan." Daniel melihat Seongwoo.

"Haha, aku tadi telat bangun. jadi terburu-buru, takut kau sudah duluan." Seongwoo jujur.

"Hahaha, dasar. Aku membawa bekal, kau mau?" Tawar Daniel kemudian.

"Ah, tidak usah repot-repot. Nanti saja aku sarapan di kantin." Seongwoo menggeleng.

Daniel hanya mengangguk.

-0-

Bus yang mereka tunggu akhirnya tiba, Daniel dan Seongwoo masuk kedalam bus. Daniel memilih kursi biasa, baris nomor 5 dekat jendela. Biasanya ia duduk sendiri, namun yang berbeda kini disampingnya duduk pria tampan berambut hitam, yang akhir-akhir ini seperti menghantui Daniel. Ong Seongwoo.

Bus mulai berjalan, tidak ada percakapan antara Daniel dan Seongwoo, Daniel menatap keluar jendela, melihat suasana pagi di kota itu. Seongwoo sendiri menatap lurus, canggung.

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian, Daniel menoleh ke arah Seongwoo. Daniel tersenyum geli, melihat Seongwoo yang tertidur, kepalanya mendongak ke atas, kemudian tertunduk saat bus mengerem.

Daniel menatap Seongwoo dalam tidurnya, Seongwoo terlihat benar-benar lelah, mulutnya sedikit menganga.

Daniel menarik nafas, mengumpulkan keberanian. Kemudian tangan Daniel mengarahkan kepala Seongwoo untuk bersandar di bahunya. Daniel mengatur letak kepala Seongwoo, dengan pelan, sangat pelan, Daniel mengarahkan posisi tidur Seongwoo senyaman mungkin.

Kini kepala Seongwoo bersandar di bahu Daniel, ada getaran aneh di hati Daniel. Daniel menoleh ke arah Seongwoo yang nampaknya masih nyenyak dalam tidurnya. Ada perasaan aneh yang semakin jelas di dalam hati Daniel.

Daniel tersenyum, kepalanya berpaling memandang jalan raya.

 _'Biarkan ini mengalir, perasaan ini.. biarkan mengalir..'_

\- to be continued

 **Terima kasih ya sudah membaca dan review cerita ini, teruskan yaa.. biar author juga semangat menyajikan tulisan yang lebih baik lagi :D**


	14. Chapter 13 - They're Just a Friends

Ciittt..

Bus mengerem, Seongwoo yang tertidur di bahu Daniel terbangun kaget, ekspresinya lucu membuat Daniel tertawa melihat Seongwoo.

"Seongwoo, selamat pagi.. ekspresimu lucu, hahaha" Daniel melihat Seongwoo.

Seongwoo yang masih setengah sadar cepat-cepat mengusap wajahnya, ia tersipu malu.

"Yaa, Daniel kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku.." Protes Seongwoo.

"hahaha, aku tidak enak membangunkanmu, kau tampak lelah sekali tadi.." Daniel tertawa.

"Ayo turun.. " Lanjut Daniel, berdiri.

Seongwoo ikut bediri, kedua berjalan turun dari bus. Saat hendak menuruni tangga di pintu bus, kaki Seongwoo terpeleset, Seongwoo hampir saja terjatuh jika tangan kirinya tidak dipegang oleh Daniel.

Daniel menarik Seongwoo, membiarkan Seongwoo menyeimbangkan diri. Daniel masih memegang tangan Seongwoo.

"Yaa, hati-hati.." kata Daniel.

Mereka turun, "maafkan aku, mungkin karena bangun tiba-tiba, kepala ku masih agak pusing" Seongwoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

Daniel melihat Seongwoo, "yang mana yang sakit? Ini.. sini, aku pijat sebentar."

Daniel dengan cepat mengarahkan tangannya ke kepala Seongwoo, memijat pelan kepala Seongwoo. Seongwoo tidak bisa mengelak karena tangan kirinya masih di genggap Daniel. Pipi Seongwoo memerah, ia melihat wajah Daniel sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Sudah Daniel.. aku merasa lebih baik kok." Seongwoo melepaskan pegangan tangan Daniel.

Daniel menyudahi pijitan di kepala Seongwoo, "Kau tidak apa-apa kan? masih pusing?"

"sudah lebih baik" Senyum Seongwoo. "Ayo" ajak Seongwoo kemudian.

"Aku ikut kau ke kantin ya.." Daniel tersenyum.

"Bukannya kau sebentar lagi ada kelas?" Tanya Seongwoo melihat jam tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, dosennya sering terlambat.. haha" Daniel menggaruk kepalanya.

"Aku juga ingin memastikanmu sarapan pagi ini. Jangan-jangan setelah kita berpisah menuju gedung masing-masing kau tidak jadi ke kantin." lanjut Daniel.

"Hahaha, iya Daniel aku sarapan kok. Ayo aja kalau kau mau ikut ke kantin.." Seongwoo tersenyum.

"Gitu dong.." Daniel langsung mengalungkan tangannya ke bahu Seongwoo. Membuat Seongwoo kaget.

Gerataran hati Seongwoo membuat wajahnya memerah, melihat Daniel yang dekat, sangat dekat dengannya.

"Yaa, lepaskan.. hahaha" Seongwoo mencoba melepas tangan Daniel. Canggung.

Namun Daniel semakin usil dengan menarik badan Seongwoo semakin dekat dengannya, "Tidak akan kulepaskan. Kita kan sudah berjanji untuk menjadi teman yang lebih dekat.." Canda Daniel.

Namun akhirnya, Daniel melepaskan kalungan tangannya di pundak Seongwoo karena melihat Seongwoo seperti tidak bisa bernapas dengan lega. Mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju kampus.

==0==

"Kang Daniel.." Teriak seseorang memanggil nama Daniel.

Daniel melihat ke sumber suara, "Jihoon?"

Jihoon berlari menuju tempat Daniel dan Seongwoo berdiri. Ekspresi Seongwoo berubah, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresinya, senyum hilang dari wajahnya.

"Aku menunggumu di parkiran tadi.. haha" jawab Jihoon setelah berada di depan Daniel dan Seongwoo.

"Wah, lama ya? Ada apa?" Tanya Daniel.

"Tidak-tidakk, hanya memastikan kau sampai kampus dengan aman saja..hehe" Jihoon mengedipkan matanya.

Seongwoo risih melihatnya.

Daniel tertawa, "hmm.. kau lihat kan aku sampai dengan selamat.." Daniel merenggangkan tangannya.

"Ayo jalan bareng.. oh, ini temanmu ya?" Tanya Jihoon ke Daniel setelah melihat Seongwoo.

"Iya, kenalkan dia Seongwoo.. mahasiswa semester 3 jurusan kedokteran hewan.." Daniel memperkenalkan Seongwoo.

Seongwoo menunduk memberi salam.

"Oh, semester 3. halo hyung.. aku Jihoon dari jurusan seni.." Jihoon balas menunduk.

"Ayo Daniel.." ajak Jihoon kemudian.

"Hmm, gimana ya.. kau duluan saja. Aku sama Seongwoo ada keperluan sebentar.." Tolak Daniel halus.

"Hah? keperluan apa?" Jihoon penasaran.

"Tidak ada yang penting kok, aku hanya butuh Daniel untuk mengawasiku saja.." Seongwoo akhirnya berbicara, tersenyum ke arah Daniel.

"Yaa, Seongwoo.. aku bukan orang tuamu, mengawasi apanya.. hahaha" Daniel tertawa sambil kembali mengalungkan tangannya ke pundah Seongwoo.

Jihoon melihat mereka, kedekatan mereka. Jihoon cemburu. Hatinya sakit. "oh, baiklah. aku duluan ya Daniel." Jihoon cepat berlalu.

"eh, hey.. .." Daniel menjawab namun Jihoon sudah berpaling pergi.

"yasudah ayo, aku akan menjadi 'pengawas'mu Seongwoo.." lanjut Daniel, ia memberikan tanda kutip saat berbicara kata pengawas.

Seongwoo tersenyum, mereka berjalan menuju kantin.

==0==

"Apa-apa ini, sial. Tidak, Daniel tidak mungkin kan pecaran dengan pria tadi. Ah, iya Jihoon.. Daniel bilang kan mereka hanya teman.. sudah, sudah.. tenangkan dirimu.." Jihoon berjalan cepat menuju gedung tempat kelasnya berada.

Dugg !

Jihoon menabrak seseorang, tabrakan yang cukup keras membuat Jihoon dan orang tersebut jatuh.

Jihoon mengelus pundak kanannya yang sakit berbenturan dengan orang itu, Jihoon melihat sosok pria tertunduk, mengambil beberapa buku yang jatuh berserakan.

"Maaf, sini aku bantu.." Jihoon cepat bangkit dan membantu pria itu.

Jihoon memperhatikan pria itu terus saja menunduk, pria dengan rambut hitam lebat yang membentuk poni menutup dahinya.

Jihoon memberikan buku yang ia bantu pungut, "Nih.. sekali lagi maaf ya"

Pria itu hanya menganggu, tanpa melihat Jihoon. Pria itu dengan cepat berlalu dari pandangan Jihoon. Jihoon heran dan semakin penasaran, Jihoon merasa pernah melihat pria itu, tapi ia lupa kapan dan dimana tepatnya ia pernah melihat pria itu.

Jihoon berjalan pelan, mencoba mencari tau, ia yakin bahwa ia pernah melihat pria itu. Jihoon sangat yakin.

Setelah sampai di kelas, Jihoon duduk di bangku paling depan, mengeluarkan buku yang akan dipelajari hari ini, ia tiba-tiba memikirkan Kang Daniel, hatinya tidak tenang. Jihoon mengambil ponsel dari dalam tasnya, menghubungi Daniel.

Tersambung, tidak diangat oleh Daniel. Jihoon kesal.

Jihoon mencoba menyibukkan diri, membaca pelajaran yang akan diterangkan hari ini.

Tiba-tiba, Jihoon menutup bukunya, "Ahh, benar dia! pria itu..!"

==0==

"Ah, sial.. hari ini benar-benar sial..!" gerutu pria yang menabrak Jihoon.

'Kenapa harus bertabrakan seperti itu.. ah, bodoh.. muncul dari mana dia tiba-tiba tadi.." lanjutnya.

Pria itu mengusap pinggangnya yang sakit karena terjatuh tadi dengan tangan kirinya, tangan kanannya membawa banyak tumpukkan buku tentang psikologi.

Pria itu tinggi berbadan putih dengan rambut hitam yang membentuk poni menutupi dahinya. Pria itu masih kecewa karena bertemu dengan Jihoon dengan cara yang tidak bagus.

Iya, pria itu adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak penganggum rahasia Jihoon, pria itu sudah kagum dengan Jihoon semenjak ospek kampusnya dulu.

Pria itu berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor menuju gedung fakultas psikologi, tiba-tiba bayangannya tentang Jihoon kembali muncul. Namun kali ini, bayangan yang muncul adalah saat Jihoon yang tertawa saat bersama seorang pria berambut pink yang akhirnya diketahui bernama Kang Daniel dari jurusan fotogafi.

"Aku ingin bercanda bersama seperti itu, Jihoon bahagia sekali dekat dengan orang yang bernama Kang Daniel itu.. ah, aku yakin mereka hanya berteman" Pria itu mencibir.

"Aku hanya sosok yang mungkin tidak terlihat oleh Jihoon, apa aku ada kesempatan untuk dekat dengan dia ya?"

Pria itu masuk ke dalam kelas, tampak ruang kelas yang sudah ramai oleh mahasiswa psikologi. Pria itu mengambil tempat duduk dibelakang, setelah ia duduk ia langsung mengambil earphone dan menghubungkan ke ponselnya, mendengar lagu sambil membaca buku yang ia bawa.

"Duarr!" tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengaggetkan pria itu.

Pria itu kaget bukan main, hingga buku yang ia baca terjatuh. Pria itu melihat sosok yang membuatnya kaget kemudian memukul kepalanya. "Yaa, Lee Daehwi.. kurang ajar, jangan buat aku jantungan.. dasar usil !"

Pria yang bernama Lee Daehwi itu hanya tertawa sambil mengusap kepalanya yang tadi dipukul.

"Hahahaha, harusnya aku foto ekspresi kagetmu itu, Bae.." Daehwi tertawa puas.

==0==

"gimana? kau suka?" Tanya Daniel melihat Seongwoo makan bekal yang ia bawa.

"enak, kau bilang ini buatan kakakmu kan? aku kira kau yang membuatnya.." Seongwoo mengagguk, masih mengunyah makanan.

"hahaha, jangan bicara kalau mulutmu masih penuh makanan.." Daniel mengambil tisu yang ada di meja kantin kemudian memberikannya ke Seongwoo.

"iya ini buatan kakakku, lain kali aku coba untuk buat makanan deh.. haha" lanjut Daniel.

Seongwoo menelan makanannya, "hmm, ada jaminan rasanya? awas kalau tidak enak.. hhaha" goda Seongwoo.

"lihat saja, kau akan ketagihan." Daniel mengedipkan matanya ke Seongwoo.

Seongwoo hanya tertawa, kemudian melanjutkan makannya.

"Tapi, beneran tidak apa-apa nih aku makan bekal mu? kalau nanti kau lapar gimana?" Seongwoo melihat kotak bekal yang hampir habis.

"Tenang saja, melihat senyummu saja aku sudah bisa kenyang sampai nanti.. hahaha" goda Daniel.

Deg ! Jantung Seongwoo berdegup cepat. _'yaa, Kang Daniel. Jangan buat aku kembali terbawa perasaan!'_

Daniel melihat Seongwoo yang sepertinya malu dengan ucapan Daniel barusan. Daniel tertawa, tawa khas Daniel membuat Seongwoo semakin tidak bisa menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah.

"Yaa, Daniel.." protes Seongwoo. menunduk.

"Apa?" Daniel mendekatkan dirinya ke meja kantin, wajahnya lekat menatap Seongwoo lekat.

Seongwoo melirik, ia melihat Daniel yang tersenyum padanya.

"Ah, aku ke toilet dulu.." Seongwoo langsung bangkit. Diikuti oleh tawa renyah Daniel yang geli melihat tingkah Seongwoo.

 _'Hahaha, dia lucu kalau lagi malu..'_ batin Daniel. _'heh, aku baru sadar ini pertama kalinya aku seperti ini.. hmm, ada apa ini? argh !'_ Daniel memukul-mukul kepalanya.

"Tidak Daniel, Tidak.. jangan gegabah." ujar Daniel kemudian.

Ia melihat Seongwoo kembali dari toilet, wajah dan sebagian rambutnya sedikit basah. Daniel tersenyum melihat Seongwoo.

Seongwoo menatap Daniel. "Apa? Ada yang salah dari penampilanku? kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Seongwoo sewot.

"Tidak ada yang salah kok, kau tetap tampan seperti biasanya.. hahaha" Daniel tertawa. Ia senang menggoda Seongwoo, melihat Seongwoo yang tampak jelas malu saat digoda.

"Haish, sudah hentikan." Seongwoo duduk kemudian kembali makan.

"Baiklah, tuan Ong.. silahkan dimakan.." Daniel mendekatkan kotak bekal pada Seongwoo.

Seongwoo mengangguk.

Daniel dan Seongwoo berada di kantin selama 30 menit, setelah itu mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah ke gedung fakultas masing-masing.

"Terima kasih ya Daniel, aku kenyang sekali.." Seongwoo menatap Daniel.

"Sama-sama, jadi tidak ada salahnya kan aku tadi memaksamu untuk memakan bekal ini daripada makan menu sarapan di kantin yang terkenal hambar itu.." Daniel tertawa.

"Hahaha, iya iya.. kau hari ini kuliah sampai jam berapa?" Tanya Seongwoo.

"Hmm.. hari ini ya, sampai jam 1. kenapa?" Daniel melirik Seongwoo yang mengangguk.

"Tidak ada kok." Seongwoo berbohong.

"Oh, hmm.. oke" Jawab Daniel, mereka berjalan di koridor gedung utama.

Sebenarnya Seongwoo ingin mengajak Daniel ke klinik hewan milik Seongwoo, tapi Seongwoo masih belum memiliki keberanian untuk mengajak Daniel lebih jauh. Mengajak ke kampus bersama saja sudah membuat Seongwoo deg-degan, ia memutuskan untuk tidak jadi mengajak Daniel ke klinik hari ini.

 _'mungkin lain kali'_ bisik Seongwoo.

Mereka akhirnya berpisah setelah melewati gedung utama.

"Sampai jumpa lagi Seongwoo.." Daniel menepuk bahu Seongwoo. _'Terima kasih, sudah lebih meyakinkanku..'_ ujar Daniel dalam hati.

"Iya, Sampai jumpa.." Balas Seongwoo tersenyum. _'Terima kasih, kau telah membuat pagiku terasa berbeda'_ lanjut Seongwoo dalam hati.

Senyum tidak mampu terlepas dari kedua pria itu, memori mereka penuh dengan hal-hal indah pagi itu. Membuka pintu hati mereka, untuk lebih yakin bahwa ini bukan hanya untuk sekedar berteman.

\- to be continued

 **NB :**

 **(SELAMAT MENJALAN IBADAH PUASA BAGI TEMEN-TEMEN YANG MENJALANKAN YA)**

 **Maaf jika chapter kali ini terlalu sedikit, author lagi ada kesibukan lain nih :) Next diusahakan lebih panjang kok..**

 **untuk yang penasaran Daniel sebagai apa, Ong sebagai apa.. silahkan berspekulasi sendiri yaa.. hahahaaa**

 **Terima kasih banyak sudah mau membaca dan mereview tulisan pertama author, jujur baca review kalian buat author lebih semangat lagi untuk menulis dan melanjutkan cerita ini..**

 **KEEP SUPPORT YAAA :)**


	15. Special Chapter - Ong Seongwoo

"yaa, Minhyun.. berhenti kau.." Seongwoo mencoba menghentikan Minhyun, temannya yang berlari mendahului Seongwoo menuju bus.

Minhyun hanya tertawa kemudian masuk ke dalam bus, Seongwoo nampak kesusahan untuk masuk karena selain banyaknya orang yang ingin masuk, Seongwoo juga membawa gitar yang dimasukkan dalam tas gitar yang cukup besar.

"Maaf, maafkan saya.. permisi.. maaf" Berulang kali Seongwoo meminta maaf ketika tas gitarnya mengenai orang yang ada di dalam bus.

Suasana bus malam itu sangat padat, Seongwoo melihat tidak ada tempat duduk yang tersisa, Ia kemudian mengejek Minhyun yang juga tidak kebagian tempat duduk.

"Rasakan, akhirnya kita sama-sama berdiri kan.. tidak setia kawan sih.." ejek Seongwoo.

"wah, benar-benar.. aku kan duluan biar bisa mencari tempat untuk kita, ckck" gerutu Minhyun.

Seongwoo hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi kesal Minhyun yang dibuat-buat.

Mereka berdiri di tengah-tengah bus, Seongwoo menghadap sebelah kanan bus, di depannya ia melihat halte tempat tadi ia dan Minhyun menunggu bus. Seongwoo melihat masih cukup banyak orang yang menunggu bus malam itu, mereka meringkuk dalam jaket tebal masing-masing. _'ah, iya malam ini cukup dingin..'_

Mata Seongwoo memandang orang-orang yang berada di halte, kebanyakan mereka bersedekap menahan dingin malam itu. Saat itulah, mata Seongwoo seolah terpaku pada sosok pria yang berpenampilan berbeda dari orang-orang disekitarnya. Pria itu mengenakan kemeja putih yang Seongwoo yakini sangat tipis, selain itu pria itu mengenakan jas hitam yang tidak dikancingkan, rambut pria itu hitam dan terlihat basah oleh rintik hujan yang tadi turun.

Seongwoo mencondongkan wajahnya, _'pria itu tidak kedinginan ya? apa dia lupa membawa jaket? kasian sekali..'_ Seongwoo iba melihat pria itu.

Seongwoo kaget saat ia sedang melihat pria itu, pria itu tiba-tiba melihat kearah Seongwoo, tatapan pria itu membuat Seongwoo terpana, namun belum lama saling melihat. Bus yang ditumpangi Seongwoo sudah berjalan.

"hah, malah jalan.. semoga dia tidak kedinginan" Ujar Seongwoo.

"Apa? Siapa? Aku? Tidak kedinginan kok. tenang saja Ong.." celetuk Minhyun yang mendengar ucapan Seongwoo.

"yaa, kata-kataku tadi bukan untukmu.." gerutu Seongwoo.

"hahaha, terus buat siapa? kan cuma aku yang kamu kenal disini.." Minyun tersenyum.

Seongwoo hanya bergidik. Minhyun tersenyum.

==0==

"Pagi ma, pagi pa.." Pagi itu Seongwoo sudah mengenakan seragam SMAnya menyapa ayah dan ibunya di meja makan.

"Pagi adikku yang lucu.." lanjut Seongwoo melihat Woojin yang lahap memakan sarapannya. Seongwoo mencubit pipi sang adik.

"Aduh, hyung.. sakit. aku lagi makan nih.." protes Woojin.

Seongwoo dan orang tua mereka tertawa melihat tingkat imut Woojin kala ia marah.

"Sudah Seongwoo, makan sarapanmu dulu.." pinta sang ibu.

Seongwoo mengangguk kemudian duduk di kursi yang sudah disiapkan.

"Oh iya, hari ini aku ada kegiatan eskul di sekolah. Jadi pulangnya mungkin akan sore.." Seongwoo memulai pembicaraan.

"Iya, ayah juga sepertinya akan lembur. artis di agensi ayah ada yang bermasalah.." Ayah Seongwoo mengurut pelan kepalanya.

"yah, berarti aku sama siapa dong?" tanya Woojin.

"kau kan bisa ke rumah sakit menemani mama, Woojin.." ajak ibunya.

"kesana lagi, ahh.. bosan, tapi baiklah.. asalkan mama mengizinkanku membeli es krin di kantin rumah sakit itu.." usul Woojin.

"Iya. iya" Ibu Seongwoo mengelus kepala Woojin.

"Seongwoo apa kau tidak tertarik masuk ke dunia entertain?" Tanya sang ayah.

"Pa, ini ajakanmu yang keseratus. haha. kan aku sudah bilang tidak tertarik dengan dunia artis.. aku sudah memiliki cita-cita lain yang harus aku raih.." Jawab Seongwoo.

"Anak pintar, ikutilah jejak mamamu ini menjadi seorang dokter.." Goda Ibu Seongwoo.

"Iya seorang dokter, tapi dokter hewan yang tampan.." Canda Seongwoo.

"Ih, mau muntah rasanya.." ledek Woojin. diikuti oleh tawa keluarga kecil itu.

Seongwoo merupakan anak pertama dari dua bersaudara, adiknya Woojin saat ini duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMA. Mereka bersama ayah dan ibunya tinggal di sebuah rumah besar di kawasan elit kota. Ayah Seongwoo merupakan direktur perusahaan entertainment terkenal sedangkan ibunya adalah dokter di sebuah rumah sakit.

Sejak kecil Seongwoo hidup berkecukupan, namun ia dan adiknya di didik menjadi sosok yang tidak manja dan hanya mengandalkan uang dari orang tuanya saja, oleh ayahnya, Seongwoo diajarkan berwirausaha. Hasilnya sejak di bangku SMA Seongwoo sudah memiliki usaha kecil penitipan hewan, ia sangat suka dengan hewan, terutama kucing.

"Yasudah, ayo berangkat.. papa tunggu di mobil" ajak sang ayah.

==0==

"Mana buku catatanmu? PRnya sudah jadi kan?" Tanya Minhyun melihat Seongwoo duduk di bangkunya.

"Buku catatan ada di tas, tapi PR ? jangan berani untuk mencontek." ancam Seongwoo.

"Pelit sekali, sumpah! baiklah, aku tidak mencontek, tapi karena bentar lagi bel masuk. aku mencontek hari ini saja ya.. Plis, Ong.." Minhyun memasang wajah memelas.

"Hilangkan ekspresi wajahmu itu.. jangan membuat sarapanku sia-sia. Nih.." Seongwoo menyerah, memberikan buku catatan kepada Minhyun.

Seongwoo dan Minhyun merupakan sahabat karib sejak lama, di SMA mereka dijuluki '2 sahabat tampan', karena memang baik Seongwoo dan Minyun memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan. Banyak orang heran darimana mereka bisa bersahabat. Seongwoo dan Minhyun memiliki banyak kesamaan. Bahkan mereka sudah berjanji untuk kuliah di jurusan yang sama nanti.

Hal yang berbeda dari mereka berdua adalah soal cinta, jika Minhyun mudah sekali ganti pasangan beda halnya dengan Seongwoo yang belum pernah sama sekali menjalin hubungan cinta dengan orang lain.

"Oh iya, tadi kita dapat cokelat. tuh ambil ditasku.." ujar Seongwoo disela-sela mencatat PR milik Seongwoo.

Seongwoo hanya mengangguk, mengambil tas Minhyun dan mencari coklat yang dikatakan Minhyun tadi.

"Hmm, coklat ini ya.. siapa yang kasih? tau aja kalo aku paling suka sama coklat ini.. haha"

"jangan kau ambil dua-duanya ya, sisakan aku juga.." kata Minhyun melihat Seongwoo memegang dua coklat.

"Iya, tenang saja." Seongwoo tersenyum.

"Pulang sekolah gimana? jadi ikut?" Tanya Seongwoo kemudian.

"Hmm, sebenarnya aku malas ikutan ngamen lagi.. malu dong, ganteng-ganteng gini.." Protes Minhyun.

"ahh, kan sudah ku bilang kita gak ngamen cuma karaoke gratis saja.." Seongwoo memukul pundak Minhyun.

"Iya Ong.. iyaa.."

"Berhenti memanggil dengan nama margaku.." Seongwoo menjitak kepala Minhyun.

Minhyun kesakitan mengelus elus kepalanya, memandang tajam ke Seongwoo yang menjulurkan lidahnya.

==0==

Seongwoo dan Minhyun berjalan menyusuri taman sore itu, banyak mata yang memandang kearah dua sahabat itu. Siapa yang tidak akan jatuh cinta, melihat penampilan Seongwoo dan Minhyun. Seongwoo menutup pakaian sekolahnya dengan jaket hitam tebal dipadukan dengan topi hitam sementara Minhyun, Mengenakan jaket hitam dengan ornamen garis putih di bagian lengannya.

"Seperti biasa, semua orang akan terpana.. haha" Bisik Minhyun.

"Sudah diam, ayo cari tempat yang agak sepi.. mulut dan tanganku sudah gatal ingin memainkan dan menyanyikan lagu.." kata Seongwoo.

Setelah mencari tempat, akhirnya mereka dapat tempat yang sesuai di bawah pohon dekat dengan dermaga yang ada di taman itu.

"mana ponselmu.." Ujar Seongwoo.

"Nih, lagunya juga sudah ada.." Minhyun memberikan ponselnya.

Seongwoo mencari lirik lagunya, tak lama kemudian tangannya dengan mahir memainkan gitar itu. Petikan lembut tangan Seongwoo menghasilkan suara yang indah, ditambah saat Seongwoo mulai bernyanyi.

Bernyanyi adalah hobi Seongwoo dari kecil, ia merasa dengan bernyanyi ia menjadi lebih baik, menghilangkan stressnya. Seongwoo suka bernyanyi di alam bebas, ia tidak suka bernyanyi di dalam rumahnya. Menurut Seongwoo dengan bernyanyi di luar ia bisa lebih leluasa.

Beruntung dia memiliki sahabat seperti Minhyun yang setia menemaninya, suara Minhyun juga bagus namun ia jarang bernyanyi, hanya sesekali saat lagu yang ia sukai saja ia akan mengikuti Seongwoo bernyanyi. Minhyun memiliki hobi melukis, disaat Seongwoo bernyanyi, Minhyun melukis, menurut Minhyun suara Seongwoo bisa memberikan ia insiprasi dalam melukis.

Tak lama berselang, sudah banyak orang yang berkumpul seperti biasa, Seongwoo dan Minhyun sudah terbiasa dengan keramaian seperti itu, jadi mereka tetap melanjutkan aktivitasnya, sesekali memberi petunjuk bahwa yang mereka lakukan bukan mengamen.

==0==

Kegemaran Seongwoo dan Minhyun harus terhenti saat menduduki bangku perkuliahan, jadwal dan tugas yang banyak membuat mereka sudah tidak pernah lagi mencari tempat untuk menyalurkan hobi mereka.

Saat kuliah mereka disibukkan dengan berbagai macam tugas dan laporan yang harus mereka selesaikan.

Dan dimasa kuliahlah, Minhyun melihat untuk pertama kalinya Seongwoo berbicara tentang cinta, bagaimana seorang Seongwoo yang tertarik dengan seseorang, bagaimana bodohnya Seongwoo yang mencoba dekat dengan orang itu, dan bagaimana lemahnya Seongwoo saat Seongwoo cemburu.

Minhyun hanya memberikan Seongwoo motivasi dan dorongan sebagai sahabat yang baik, ia senang bahwa Seongwoo berani untuk membuka hatinya.

Suatu hari Minhyun pernah berkata, _"Jika aku bertemu dengan Daniel.. aku akan memeluknya, mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah membuat sahabat terbaikku merasakan cinta."_

Mendengar hal itu, Seongwoo hanya tertawa geli. _'Apa benar, dia yang membuatku merasakan cinta?'_

Special Chapter - Ong Seongwoo = END


	16. Chapter 14 - If It Is You

"Hallo, Ada apa Jihoon?" Daniel mengangkat telpon dari Jihoon.

"kau lagi ngapain?" terdengar suara Jihoon dari ujung telpon.

"hmm.. sekarang lagi tiduran aja nih, kau?" Daniel balik bertanya.

"sama.. bosen nih, keluar yuk, weekend nih.." ajak Jihoon.

"Kemana?" Tanya Daniel.

"Kemana ya, gimana kalo ke mall? nonton? makan? yang penting jalan, aku bosan sekali pagi ini tidak ngapa-ngapain.." usul Jihoon.

"Hmm.. oke, aku juga lagi bosan nih. Sekarang?" Daniel memandang jam di dinding kamarnya.

"Iya, aku siap-siap dulu.. nanti aku jemput ya.." Jihoon semangat.

"Oke" Daniel menutup telponnya.

Daniel beranjak dari kasur kemudian Daniel membuka kaus putihnya, kemudian menaruh kaus itu di dalam ember cucian kotor. Daniel keluar kamar menuju kamar mandi yang terletak dekat dapur. Hari Sabtu tidak ada jadwal perkuliahan untuk mahasiswa semester 1, jadi Daniel mengiyakan ajakan Jihoon untuk pergi, karena memang dia juga tidak tau mau kemana.

Sang kakak, Jisung sudah dari pagi tadi berangkat ke kantornya, meninggalkan Daniel yang masih terlelap tidur. Namun Jisung tidak lupa menyiapkan sarapan untuk dimana oleh Daniel. Setelah selesai mandi Daniel menyempatkan diri untuk memakan sarapan yang sudah disiapkan sang kakak.

Tak lama kemudian Daniel menelpon Jihoon untuk memberitahu bahwa dirinya sudah siap dan akan turun ke lobi gedung apartemennya.

"Oke, aku tunggu di lobi ya, sampai ketemu Daniel.." balas Jihoon dari ujung telpon.

==0==

Perjalanan menuju mall yang dituju seharusnya memakan waktu sekitar 25 menit, namun Daniel dan Jihoon terjebak macet yang lumayan panjang.

"Mungkin karena ini weekend ya.. huft!" gerutu Daniel.

Jihoon melihat ekspresi Daniel, kemudian Jihoon tersenyum.

"Ya, mungkin saja. Tidak apalah, aku jadi memiliki banyak waktu denganmu Daniel.. hahaha" Jihoon tertawa, menggaruk rambut kepalanya.

Daniel menatap Jihoon, tersenyum.

"Aku nyalakan radionya ya.." usul Daniel kemudian, disusul oleh anggukan dari Jihoon.

Daniel sibuk mencari saluran radio yang menurutnya bagus, tiba-tiba tangannya berhenti memutar navigasi radio.

"wah, lagu ini.. aku suka sekali sama lagu ini.. hahaha" Daniel tertawa, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi mobil tempat ia duduk, bersandar menggunakan kedua tangannya. Memejamkan matanya, mendengar lagu di radio.

Jihoon melihat Daniel, mata Daniel terpejam, _'sepertinya kau suka sekali ya sama lagu ini..'_

Jihoon pun mencoba mendengar lebih fokus pada lagu kesukaan Daniel ini, yang kemudian iya tau berjudul 'if it is you' yang merupakan soundtrack dari sebuah drama.

Lirik lagu Jung Seong Hwan - If It Is You Translate Bahasa Indonesia

 _Mengapa begitu sulit bagimu?  
Untuk melihat diriku yang mencoba dengan semestinya?_

 _Aku terkejut mengetahuinya  
Berapa besar aku bisa terluka karenamu  
Hariku adalah perjuangan  
Bahkan impianku terasa menyakitkan_

 _Jika itu kamu, bagaimana itu akan terjadi?  
Jika hari-hari yang menyusahkan ini  
Menjadi milikmu?_

 _Jika kamu hancur sebesar diriku  
Akankah kamu tahu?  
Semua rasa sakit yang memenuhi diriku  
Ke titik di mana hatiku akan meledak  
Betapa aku menginginkanmu?_

 _Jika aku adalah kamu  
Aku hanya akan mencintai diriku_

 _Hatiku selamanya menunduk  
Aku takut segalanya yang mengelilingiku_

 _Mereka mengatakan kamu akan bahagia ketika kamu jatuh cinta  
Siapa yang mengatakan itu?  
Karena aku hanya tahu sebuah cinta  
Cinta yang membuatku hanya bisa menatapmu dari belakang_

 _Jika itu kamu, bagaimana itu akan terjadi?  
Jika hari-hari yang menyusahkan ini  
Menjadi milikmu?_

 _Jika kamu hancur sebesar diriku  
Akankah kamu tahu?  
Semua rasa sakit yang memenuhi diriku  
Ke titik di mana hatiku akan meledak  
Betapa aku menginginkanmu?_

 _Aku tahu kamu sudah menjawabku  
Aku tahu arti dari jawaban yang pendek itu  
Tapi aku pura-pura tidak tahu dan aku bertahan_

 _Apakah kamu tahu, bagaimana yang aku lakukan hari ini?  
Aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur  
Aku bahkan tidak bisa menelan apa pun_

 _Apakah kamu tahu bahwa aku semakin hancur  
Saat aku melihatmu?  
Aku merasa seperti sekarat  
Meskipun tidak ada cara agar kamu datang padaku  
Meskipun aku tahu kamu sedang menatap tempat lain_

 _Aku tidak berpikir aku bisa melepaskanmu_

Jihoon memandang mobil di depannya yang juga belum bergerak, alunan lembut lagu terus mengusik pikiran Jihoon, tanpa sadar, sangat perlahan, air matanya keluar. Jihoon menangis. Ia tidak mampu membendung air matanya yang perlahan keluar, Jihoon sendiri kaget mengapa ia sangat tersentuh dengan lagu yang di dengar di radio itu.

Terbayang di ingatan Jihoon, tentang perasaannya terhadap Daniel, semua tentang Daniel yang membuatnya hampir menjadi gila. Setiap saat, Daniel muncul dalam mimpi dan pikirannya. Jihoon merasa Daniel telah mengambil seluruh kehidupannya. Lagu itu sangat tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaan Jihoon ke Daniel. Jihoon merasa kehidupannya berubah semenjak mengenal Daniel, Daniel berhasil, berhasil membuat Jihoon menjadi sosok yang lemah, sosok yang sangat ingin diakui oleh Daniel. Perasaan itu, perasaan Jihoon ke Daniel, Jihoon tetap berharap agar Daniel cepat menyadarinya.

 _'_ _Andai kau tau, betapa tersiksanya aku disini.. andai perasaan ini bisa cepat kau membalasnya._ _ya, aku tidak berpikir aku bisa melepasmu.._ _'_

Jihoon seakan terbawa oleh lirik lagu dari nyanyian yang mereka dengar di radio mobil Jihoon, ia berusaha menghapus air matanya yang keluar. Memandang Daniel yang masih terpejam, ia tidak ingin Daniel melihatnya menangis.

Lagu itu berhenti di ganti dengan lagu berbeda, Daniel membuka matanya.

"Yaa, Jihoon lagu itu adalah lagu kesukaanku, hahaha." Kata Daniel tiba-tiba.

"Hahaha, aku tau kok. Kamu sampai meresapi lagu itu.." Jihoon tertawa.

"Itu lagu yang aku dengar dari seseorang dulu.. waktu aku SMA kalo tidak salah, saat aku pergi sendirian ke sungai.. disana ada pengamen yang menyanyi lagu itu, hmm.. dari style nya sih seperti bukan pengamen. Dari pengamen itulah aku menyukai lagu ini.. hahaha" kenang Daniel.

"lagunya memang bagus sih, aku saja suka walau baru kali ini mendengarnya.." balas Jihoon.

"hmm.. aku jadi ingat pengamen bergitar itu.. tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan dia saat itu.." Daniel menghela nafas.

"wah.. wah, bagus banget ya suaranya sampai kamu tidak berhenti memikirkannya.." Ujar Jihoon menatap Daniel.

"hahaha, iya nih." Daniel menggaruk kepalanya.

 _'_ _pengamen itu beruntung, selalu diingat olehmu, Kang Daniel..'_

Perjalanan menuju mall menghabiskan waktu 1 jam, karena macet yang luar biasa. Setelah sampai di mall mereka memutuskan untuk makan siang dulu, baru sehabis itu nonton.

==0==

"Seongwoo.. Seongwoo !" Minhyun menggerakkan bahu Seongwoo yang terlihat sedang melamun.

"eh, iya.. ada apa?" Seongwoo kaget, melepas earphone nya. "Aku lagi dengar lagu yang dulu sering aku nyanyikan nih di radio, jarang banget lagu ini diputar di radio.. haha" lanjutnya.

"haish, oke oke.. aku iri sama anak-anak semester 1, weekend seperti ini mereka kan libur, sementara kita.. masih harus mengikuti perkuliahan" gerutu Minhyun.

"ya sudahlah, kan kita juga dulu pernah semester 1, pernah menikmati libur weekend. Sekarang kan sudah beda" balas Seongwoo.

Seongwoo teringat Daniel, ia kemudian mengambil ponselnya, menelpon Daniel. Setelah beberapa saat, Daniel mengangkat telponnya.

"Hallo Seongwoo.." suara serak Daniel yang khas terdengar.

"hai, Daniel.. lagi ngapain nih?"

"aku lagi di mall nih, menemani teman jalan-jalan.." jawab Daniel

"Oh, berapa orang temanmu?" Seongwoo penasaran.

"hanya aku berdua, kau tau Jihoon kan? Yang kemarin aku kenalkan. Aku lagi bersama dia.." jawab Daniel.

"oh.." hanya itu jawaban dari Seongwoo, mendengar bahwa Daniel lagi jalan dengan Jihoon membuat Seongwoo tidak dapat berkata-kata.

"hallo.. Seongwoo, kau masih disitu?" Suara Daniel terdengar.

"eh, i iyaa. Aku disini, ada dosen masuk nih, sudah dulu ya.. have fun" Seongwoo cepat menutup telponnya. Ia berbohong soal dosen.

"yaa, mana ada dosen? Bohong ya, kau telpon siapa?" Minhyun penasaran.

"hanya teman.." jawab Seongwoo singkat.

"hmm.. Daniel ya, oke." Minhyun tau bahwa Seongwoo tadi menelpon Daniel.

Minhyun penasaran apa yang mereka bicarakan di telpon, sampai Seongwoo harus berbohong, tapi Minhyun tidak mau menanyakannya karena melihat Seongwoo menatap kosong keluar kelas.

Pikiran Seongwoo kacau, ia menyesal menelpon Daniel. Sekarang setelah mengetahui Daniel dimana dan bersama siapa, ia jadi tidak semangat lagi. _'arh.. langkahku didahului lagi ya..'_

==0==

Belum sempat Daniel menjawab, telpon dari Seongwoo sudah mati. "haish.. cepat sekali dimatikan" gerutu Daniel.

"Ada apa Daniel ?" Jihoon datang membawa makanan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, hanya terima telpon dari teman barusan.." Daniel membantu Jihoon menata makanan di meja.

Mereka makan siang di restaurant cepat saji yang dekat dengan lokasi bioskop dengan tujuan agar tidak ketinggalan jadwal film yang akan mereka tonton.

Tidak ada percakapan selama mereka makan. 20 menit kemudian mereka sudah menuju bioskop.

Di dalam bioskop lumayan banyak orang yang menonton, setelah duduk dikursi yang tertera di karcis Jihoon melihat Daniel yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"yaa, Kang Daniel.. jangan sibuk dengan ponselmu.. filmnya sudah mau mulai tuh.. haha" sindir Jihoon.

"hahaha, iya iya.." Daniel memasukkan ponselnya kedalam tas yang ia bawa, kemudian ia mengambil popcorn.

Film yang mereka tonton adalah film dengan genre horor, beberapa kali baik Jihoon dan Daniel terlihat tegang menonton film itu. Ada suatu adegan dimana hantu muncul secara tiba-tiba, membuat Jihoon dengan cepat meraih lengah Daniel dan bersembunyi disana. Daniel kaget melihat Jihoon yang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya, menutup mata.

"yaa, penakut sekali.. lepaskan, hahaha" Daniel melepaskan pegangan tangan Jihoon.

Jihoon enggan melepaskannya, namun akhirnya ia lepas juga pengangan tangannya di lengan Daniel. Jihoon tersenyum, walaupun secara tidak sengaja, Jihoon senang bisa bersandar di bahu Daniel, mencium aroma parfum Daniel dari dekat. Walau hanya sesaat.

Film itu berakhir setelah 2 jam penayangan, Jihoon bernafas lega. Daniel yang melihat itu tertawa geli.

"Jihoon, kau yang mengajakku menonton film ini. Tapi malah kau yang takut.." Daniel ketawa kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Jihoon.

Daniel gemas dengan tingkat Jihoon saat ketakutan tadi.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Daniel, wajah Jihoon memerah, ia malu.

"Kang Daniel, hentikan.. rambutku jadi jelek nih.." Jihoon melepas tangan Daniel dari kepalanya, kemudian merapikan rambutnya dengan tangan.

"hahaha, aku lucu melihatmu ketakutan.. kau sangat imut.." kata Daniel. "yasudah ayo.. kemana lagi kita?" tanya Daniel kemudian.

"shopping? Siapa tau ada yang dibeli.." usul Jihoon, Daniel hanya mengangguk. Keduanya kemudian berdiri meninggalkan bioskop.

Sepasang mata menyaksikan gerak gerik Daniel dan Jihoon saat meninggalkan ruang bioskop.

==0==

"Yaa, Bae.. cepatlah berdiri.. filmnya sudah habis tuh.." gerutu seseorang.

Pria yang dipanggil Bae hanya terdiam, matanya melihat dua orang yang pergi keluar dari ruang bioskop.

"Hmm.. mereka itu bukannya satu universitas dengan kita ya? Oh iya, itu Jihoon kan? Dan yang berambut pink itu, hmm.. Daniel ! Kang Daniel.. ! wah mereka berdua seperti pasangan saja ya Bae?"

Bae hanya melirik. "Diamlah Daehwi, ayo pergi.."

Mereka akhirnya pergi keluar dari gedung bioskop.

"jadi sekarang, mau kemana? Jadi pergi mencari tas?" tanya Daehwi.

"kita pulang saja." Jawab Bae singkat.

"hah? Pulang? Yahh.." Daehwi terlihat kecewa.

"Aku capek, ayo.." Kata Bae.

"ya sudah, aku hanya akan menuruti perkataan bos Baejin saja" goda Daehwi.

Mereka pun berjalan keluar area mall, menuju halte bus yang terdapat di depan mall. Kebetulan bus mereka mempunyai tujuan sama karena rumah Daehwi dan Bae Jinyoung tidak terlalu jauh hanya beda beberapa gang namun masih satu area.

Selama mereka di dalam bus, Daehwi melihat Jinyoung terus saja melamun memandang jalan raya, ekspresi dan sikap yang sangat berbeda dari saat mereka menuju mall.

"Bae, kau kenapa?" Daehwi akhirnya bertanya.

Jinyoung kaget, "eh.. kenapa?" Ia memandang Daehwi.

"Yaa, kau yang kenapa.. ada apa sih?" Daehwi penasaran.

"Tidak ada apa-apa.." Jinyoung menggeleng, kemudian pandangannya kembali melihat jalan raya.

Pikiran Jinyoung penuh dengan nama seseorang, seseorang yang sudah lama ia idolakan, Park Jihoon. Awalnya Jinyoung tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa begitu mengidolakan sosok Jihoon, Jinyoung menjadi seorang stalker, ia selalu mengamati gerak gerik Jihoon walau dari jauh, Jinyoung tidak berani untuk menyapa, ada rasa takut dalam hatinya jika respon dari Jihoon tidak baik.

Jinyoung juga tau bahwa akhir-akhir ini, Jihoon sedang dekat dengan pria bernama Kang Daniel. Jinyoung mengingat pria itu, pria berambut pink dengan senyum menawan, Jinyoung merasa bahwa Kang Daniel adalah saingannya untuk dekat dengan Jihoon. terkadang ia iri dengan Kang Daniel yang begitu dekat dengan Jihoon.

Cemburu. Mungkin itulah perasaan yang ada di hati Jinyoung saat ini, setelah melihat Jihoon dan Daniel di bioskop tadi, tertawa bersama, berjalan bersama, membuat Jinyoung sakit dan putus asa, ia merasa hubungan Jihoon dan Daniel sangatlah dekat. Mustahil bagi Jinyoung untuk masuk merusak hubungan itu.

 _'Jihoon, jika kau jadi aku.. apa perasaanmu akan sesakit ini?'_ Jinyoung berguman dalam hati.

 _'Aku hanya ingin, perasaan ini tidak hanya sebatas rasa yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.. aku harus bagaimana agar bisa menyampaikan bahwa aku ingin dekat denganmu..'_ lanjutnya.

"Daehwi.." Jinyoung memandang Daehwi, tiba-tiba.

Daehwi yang saat itu tengah asyik dengan ponselnya kaget mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Yaa, ada apa? bikin kaget saja tiba-tiba memanggil.." Daehwi menatap Jinyoung.

"Hmm.." Jinyoung ragu.

"Apa? jangan buat aku penasaran.." desak Daehwi.

"aku.. aku rasa aku suka sama Jihoon." suara Jinyoung pelan.

Daehwi tidak bisa berkata-kata, mulutnya menganga. Ia memandang Jinyoung, yang baru saja mengungkapkan kata yang membuatnya sangat kaget.

-to be continued

 **author lagi sibuk sama kerjaan nih, jadi agak susah ngatur waktu buat bikin cerita. maaf ya :)**

 **tetap akan update kok :)**

 **TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA CERITA INI YA :D**


End file.
